EL PERGAMINO SECRETO
by carmonator
Summary: Han pasado dos meses desde la derrota de Tai Lung. La vida en el Palacio de Jade sigue adelante, hasta que choca con el pasado. El de Tigresa, el de Po, el de Shifu... y el de Oogway. Mientras tanto, el mayor enemigo imaginable... se acerca lentamente.
1. EL MENSAJERO NO ES IMPORTANTE

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Hola! Tal y como prometí, comienzo por fin a publicar mi historia de 'Kung Fu Panda'.**

**Al igual que la de TMNT, tambien es más o menos como yo me imagino una posible secuela.**

**Sin embargo, y aunque intento tambien escribir casi todos los dias, esta historia va un poco más despacio.**

**Además, me estoy exigiendo un minimo de calidad, para no decepcionar a nadie ^^**

**Os pido humildemente, que lo leais y me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Sin más preambulos, comencemos con mi (espero) mejor historia hasta el momento**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**CAPITULO 1 - EL MENSAJERO NO ES IMPORTANTE**

Han pasado 2 meses desde la derrota de Tai Lung. En el valle de la Paz se ha alcanzado un nivel de armonia considerable gracias a los 5 furiosos y al temor hacia el Guerrero del Dragón. El hecho de que la victoria de PO estuviese, al menos en parte, basada en la suerte habia quedado en el olvido. La gente solo sabía que el 'poderoso' Guerrero del Dragon era el protector del Valle. Y eso llenaba de seguridad a los habitantes de bien, y empapaba en sudor a los malvados. En el palacio de Jade, el Maestro Shifu observa el entrenamiento. Impresionado por los avances de cuatro de sus alumnos. Y decepcionado enormemente por el estancamiento de dos de ellos. La llegada, y más concretamente la estancia de Po en el palacio, había hecho efecto en los 5. Sus sentimiento eran en ocasiones algo contradictorios:

Vibora, muy propio de ella, aceptaba a Po en su totalidad. Tolerando sus errores y elogiando sus aciertos. sin embargo estaba algo más preocupada por Tigresa. A Vibora le costó años lograr ganarse su confianza, y llegaron a estar muy unidas. Pero hacía varias semanas, que no quería hablar demasiado con nadie, ni siquiera con ella. Vibora temía que, si dejaba pasar demasiado tiempo, Tigresa volviera a encerrarse en su mundo. Y eso era algo, que no quería ni siquiera contemplar.

Mantis le trataba como un padre trata a un hijo algo consentido. Mantis, que ya tenía algunos años, nunca había sido padre. Y el caracter afable de Po, le hacía sentir la necesidad de protegerle. Le consideraba un ser inocente. Y le parecía injusto que tanta responsabilidad le hubiera caido de pronto sobre los hombros.

Mono preferia concentrarse en su entrenamiento, sin pensar demasiado en el fracaso ante Tai Lung. De este modo, esperana conservar la serenidad tan caracteristica de él. No obstante, el Panda le caía bien. Simplemente, no veía en él un verdadero guerrero. Y eso no es un delito.

Grulla, en cambio, se había hecho amigo de Po poco despues de la muerte de Tai Lung. Habían descubierto que tenian cosas en comun. Una de estas cosas es que ambos se enamoraron del Kung Fu para cambiar sus vidas. Y tambíen que ambos crecieron rodeados de seres diferentes a ellos. Además, Grulla adoraba su sopa.

Tigresa, en cambio, tenia una relacion fria como minimo con Po. Quiza por el hecho de que no le aceptaba (no al menos totalmente) como Guerrero del Dragón. Un ejemplo de su rechazo era que en los dos meses que Po habia vivido en el Palacio, no hubiese probado aun su sopa. Tigresa sentía que, si empezaba a tomar su sopa, por muy deliciosa que esta pudiese ser, seria como 'aprobar' su presencia en el palacio de Jade... y eso era algo que aun no estaba preparada para hacer. A lo largo de los últimos 2 meses la tecnica de Tigresa parecia haberse... estancado como mínimo. Era incapaz de avanzar. Shifu no podia negar, que su hasta ahora mejor alumna, no estaba concentrada. Parecía haber perdido algo importante.

Po avanzó muy rápido en el tiempo que Shifu le dedicó en 'El Estanque de las Lágrimas Sagradas', pero desde la derrota de Tai Lung... Parecía que la atracción por la comida, no hacía el mismo efecto. Shifu estaba especialmente desconcertado, pues creyó haber dado en el clavo. Pero ahora, pisaba un terreno inexplorado. Y el panda necesitaba a su Maestro con la mente clara. Shifu no estaba a la altura de la actual situación. La noche se acercaba. La hora del fin del entrenamiento estaba próxima. Y, como ayer, Po seguía estancado. Shifu se culpaba a si mismo de su estancamiento. Los defectos de Po como aprendiz, eran su fracaso como Maestro. Sin Oogway, no parecía haber luz al final del tunel. De repente, Zeng, el ganso mensajero oficial de palacio, entró como siempre tropezando para aterrizar a los pies del viejo Maestro. Shifu sonrió a Zeng. Sus tropiezos, que tanta frustración le causaban en el pasado, le parecían ahora graciosos y simpáticos. Era una se las múltiples facetas que habían cambiado en el viejo Maestro gracias a Po.

Maestro Shifu: "Tranquilo, Zeng. Tómate tu tiempo. Y luego dime, ¿Acaso hay algún tipo de emergencia?"

Zeng: "...pues, no exactamente, Maestro Shifu. Es solo algo altamente irregular. Se ha... presentado un oso pardo en el Valle de la Paz preguntando por usted. Asegura tener un mensaje muy importante"

Los 5 y Po dejaron momentaneamente el entrenamiento, y prestaron atención a las palabras de Zeng. ¿Un oso pardo? No son precisamente tipicos de la zona. No era imposible que una manada de oso pardos viviera en China, pero desde luego no era cerca del Valle. Eso seguro. Comenzaron a caminar hacia y Zeng y Shifu, con cierta curiosidad en los ojos. Todos salvo Tigresa, que seguía concetrada en intentar (sin mucho exito) mejorar sus tiempos en el circuito de obstaculos.

MS: "¿Y porque no traes su mensaje?"

Z: "AHI esta la irregularidad, Maestro. Dice que debe entregarselo en mano. Y que es muy importante. Al pedir audiendia ha sido muy..."

MS: "¿...violento?"

Z: "No. Todo lo contrario. Parece ser un oso muy educado, y cortés. Tanto, que nadie duda de su buena voluntad. Así que en estos momentos se dirige hacia el palacio, deben de quedarle pocos peldaños para llegar arriba..."

MS: "...hum..." - Shifu estaba impresionado. Estaba dispuesto a venir al Valle, y subir las interminables escaleras, solo para entregar un mensaje. Fuera lo que fuera, debía ser importante - "Haced que espere en la 'Galeria de los Heroes'. Yo voy en un minuto"

Z: "Si, Maestro Shifu, enseguida..." - Y diciendo esto, Zeng fue a dar las indicaciones pertinentes.

Shifu se giró solo para ver que todos, excepto Tigresa, estaban igualmente impresionados con la naturaleza del mensajero. Shifu apoyó su barbilla en una de sus pequeñas manos, y parecío reflexionar un instante.

MS: "Debo... debo ir a recibirle. Quiero que continueis con vuestro entrenamiento 20 minutos más, y luego podeis retiraros a cenar"

TODOS: "Si, Maestro Shifu"

A lo lejos, el Maestro pudo ver como Tigresa terminaba de cruzar el circuito. No parecía muy contenta con el resultado. Comenzó a romper las paredes a puñetazos.

MS: "Mono... ¿Como lo ha hecho?"

Mono: "Un minuto y medio más lenta que ayer, Maestro... Y siento decirlo"

MS: "Vibora... ve a hablar con ella. En estos momentos necesita una amiga, no un instructor implacable. Dile, que lo deje por hoy si quiere. Es tarde y esta cansada, dudo que vaya a batir su marca esta tarde"

Vibora: "Lo haré, Maestro. Pero dudo mucho que me haga caso..."

MS: "Lo se. Aun así intentalo"

V: "Si, Maestro" - Y con estas palabras se dirigió hacia su amiga, mientras Shifu salia de la sala de entrenamiento.

Po: "Vaya... me cuesta creer que Tigresa se deje llevar así por sus emociones..."

Grulla: "No es tan extraño, Po"

Mantis: "Desde luego. A mi me recuerda a como era antes de..." - Mono le dió un leve toque, dandole a entender que guardara silencio. Aquello incomodó mucho a Po, ¿Acaso no confiaban en él?.

Po: "¿Qué? ¿Antes de qué?"

Mono y Grulla miraron a Mantis, con gesto serio. Mantis se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.

Ma: "¿Que? Merece saberlo, sobre todo si vuelve a ser como antes..."

Po: "¿Saber qué?"

Ma: "Po, cuando llegamos aquí, todos deseabamos aprender Kung Fu. No fue algo impuesto, sino un deseo de nuestro interior el que nos trajo aqui. Pero Tigresa..."

G: "...Ella no tuvo eleccion. Era esto, o vivir el resto de su vida en un orfanato, sin que nadie la adoptara. Ella no comenzó a estudiar el arte del Kung Fu para ser mejor, o porque quisiera cambiar el mundo..."

Mo: "...Para nada. Lo hizo, para llegar a ser... Bueno. Para ser lo que Tai Lung no pudo ser. Una hija, de la que estar orgulloso... para Shifu..." - Po comenzaba a comprender a donde querian llegar, pero aun no tenia claro que tenia eso que ver con su actitud - "...y, bueno. Al principio no le fue nada facil. Avanzaba despacio, y aprendia despacio, algo que la hacía estar de mal humor constantemente. Y no fue hasta que conocío la historia de Tai Lung, que no comenzó a mejorar. De repente, se convirtó en una máquina, que absorvía como una esponja las enseñanzas de Shifu, y las ponia en practica con una habilidad y fuerza, nunca antes vista por estos ojos de mono"

G: "...Ni por mi, ni por nadie"

Ma: "...Desde luego, era algo increible. La historia de Tai Lung la inspiró profundamente. Ella quería ser mejor que él, queria ser firme donde él fracasó. Quería no decepcionar a su padre. Y sobre todo..." - Mantis se detubo. No sabía si continuar, pero no era necesario. Po, que estaba mirando al suelo, abrío la boca para terminar la frase.

Po: "...Ser el Guerrero del Dragón..."

Todos guardaron silencio. Era cierto, desde luego. A lo lejos, Vibora alcanzaba por fin a su amiga, que estaba empezando a quedarse sin paredes...

V: "Tigresa, deberias..."

Tigresa: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH" - Con una patada lanzó una pequeña silla através de la pared. Llevaba tanta fuerza que cayó al vacío, en dirección al Valle.

V: "¡BUENO, YA ESTA BIEN!" - Tigresa cerró los ojos, y se puso erguida, comenzó a respirar profundamente para canalizar su ansiedad y furia - "Te estas comportando como una niña pequeña. Deberían hacerte un muñequito rome-paredes, seguro que a los padres les volveria locos... ¿Qué te ocurre, amiga mia?"

T: "...Nada... Solo necesito..."

V: "¿Qué?" - Preguntó tratando de atajar el problema, fuera el que fuese.

T: "Tiempo, creo..." - Abre los ojos y mira a su amiga - "...Espero, que solo necesite tiempo"

V: "Tigresa, las dos sabemos lo que esta pasando. Estas dejando que tu lado animal tome el control. Y solo haces eso cuando no sabes hacia donde ir..."

T: "Je, y tu... ¿Lo sabrías?" - Se sentó y apoyó sus poderosos brazos en sus rodillas, mientras miraba al suelo, desconsolada - "...Mira, yo no tengo un hogar al que volver. Cuando termines tu instrucción, tu volverás a tu tierra. Seras la protectora de tu gente. Y tu padre estará... orgulloso de ti. Pero yo..."

V: "Tranquila, amiga. Todo va a ir bien..." - De repente, Tigresa frunció el ceño, se levantó y miró a su amiga con rostro furioso.

T: "Si que debo estar mal, para que pienses que necesito tu compasión. Guardatela para quien te la pida" - Tigresa no había sido tan cruel con Vibora en mucho tiempo. Con los demás tal vez si, pero no con ella - "Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un circuito que completar..." - Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el inicio del circuito.

V: "¡TIGRESA!" - El grito hizo a la felina detenerse un segundo - "Asi no vas a lograr mejorar la marca, y lo sabes. Cansada y enfadada, no podrás concentrarte adecuadamente" - Sin girarse, Tigresa la miró por encima del hombro.

T: "Te lo he dicho, no necesito tu ayuda... ni tus consejos" - Y continuó dirigiendose a su objetivo.

Vibora la miró alejarse. No había descubierto hasta hoy cuan lejos estaba de su amiga. Ya no la miraba con cariño, sino con una mirada helada. Parecida a las que solía echar a Tai Lung cuando luchaban con él. Una mirada de odio concetrado. Quiza porque Vibora si estaba avanzando, mientras ella estaba estancada. Quiza tenia celos. Pues la serpiente no había perdido su talento, y ella si.

LA GALERIA DE LOS HEROES

Shifu no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien que no fuera el correo oficial de palacio hubiese venido ha pedir audiencia con él. Esperaba en la 'Galeria de los Heroes', absorto en sus pensamientos. Realmente se trata de un viajero muy extraño. De lejos ha venido, para entregarle un mensaje a él... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo de importante puede ser el mensaje? Mientras la frustración y la impaciencia comienzan a dominarle, decide concentrarse en problemas más conocidos. Sabe que Po, a pesar de su estancamiento, esta orgulloso de sus capacidades. Pero Shifu no puede ignorar, lo rápido que progresó en pocas semanas. Su nivel de Kung Fu, desde luego, ya no era el nivel cero. Y ahora, de repente, no parecía emocionarse, no parecía querer avanzar. Como si no... ¡UN SONIDO!

MS: "¿Qué ha sido eso...?"

Los pensamientos de Shifu fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, y pudo ver que no había nadie en la puerta. Comenzo a recorrer la galeria, mientras buscaba con los ojos al responsable de su sobresalto. Al poco tiempo, lo encontró. Un enorme oso pardo tenía la mirada clavada en la 'Espada de los Heroes'. La miraba concentrado. El oso llevaba una túnica que le cubría el cuerpo, con una capucha que le tapaba el rostro. Parecía concentrado en los detalles de la espada, como si intentara memorizar sus grabados. De repente el oso advirtió la presencia del viejo Maestro, y le miró con una sonrisa. Era la clase de sonrisa que tiene un niño que ha descubierto algo que su padre desconoce. El oso retiró la capucha mostrando un rostro algo mayor y con ciertas canas. Shifu se sintió intimidado 'Este oso sabe algo...'.

Oso Pardo: "Buenas tardes Maestro Shifu. Gracias por recibirme, me honra estar en un lugar tan lleno de magia... tan lleno de historia" - El oso miraba en todas direcciones. Realmente parecía cautivado por la naturaleza de la Galeria. Shifu comenzó a impacientarse.

MS: "Me cuesta recordar la ultima vez que un completo desconocido llamó a mi puerta. Pero aún me cuesta más recordar al ultimo que no se presentó ante mi..." - El oso le mira ahora, conservando aún su enorme y tierna sonrisa.

OP: "Mi nombre no tiene ninguna importancia. Yo no soy nadie, Maestro. No tengo ningun valor. La historia pasará y mi nombre no será recordado. Nunca tube intención de ser recordado de todos modos. Todo lo que yo quería era pasar desapercibido, tener una vida tranquila, al igual que mis antepasados. Y por ello, mi familia ha vivido las últimas generaciones aquí, en China. Donde sabemos que poderosos guerreros, cuidan de los debiles. Mi familia hubiera sido feliz, viviendo en la ignorancia y el anonimato... ¿Que extraño es el destino, verdad? Tantos desean la fama, sin conseguirla jamás. Pero tuvo que ser mi padre el escogido por un ser extraordinario, para guardar algo..." - El oso saco algo del bolsillo de su tunica - "...de un valor incalculable"

MS: "¿De que se trata?" - La curiosidad de Shifu iba en aumento.

El oso extendió su mano hacia Shifu, que pudo al fin ver que era. Era... un pergamino dentro de un cilindro. El cilindro, tenía marcas y grabados que recordaban a los del pergamino del Dragon. Ante ojos inexpertos era idéntido. Pero Shifu no era inexperto, y supo darse cuenta de que no era el pergamino del Dragón. Sin embargo... lo había visto antes.

OP: "Es un mensaje para usted, Maestro. Que le fué entragado a mi padre hace 90 años, cuando él solo era un niño, por el Maestro más grande jamás existido..."

Shifu escuchó con asombro las palabras del oso, mientras comenzaba a sentir la humildad recorrer su cuerpo. Shifu solo se sentía humilde al recordar... a cierta tortuga... que le ayudó a ser... todo lo que un diminuto panda rojo puede llegar a ser.

MS: "Oogway???" - La voz le tembló, aunque intentó que no se notara.

OP: "Asi es" - Dijo sonriendo aun más - "Le dejó encargado a mi padre que nunca lo abriese, y que se lo entregara a su sucesor, despues de su muerte. Mi padre... falleció... hace algunos años. Pero aun asi nunca lo abrió. Somos osos de palabra. Y ahora, por fin, mi familia queda libre de tan grande responsabilidad, y le entrego a usted el pergamino..."

El Oso entrego el pergamino a Shifu, con un evidente deseo de librarse de él. Shifu lo cogió con pulso tembloroso. No podía creerlo.

OP: "...Mi familia" - Añadió - "Ha estado viviendo con miedo, desde que posee este pergamino. Sabemos que poderosos guerreros desearían ponerle la mano encima. Gracias a los Dioses, ninguno pareció descubrir donde estaba"

Shifu de repente se sintió pequeño... (bueno, más todavía). Parecía que a Oogway, ni la muerte podía detenerle. Aún había un mensaje que su Maestro le debía dar, y sin duda, había escogido al mejor mensajero imaginable.

MS: "...¿Le... le conoció?" - El oso se asombró ante la pregunta, y comprendió rapidamente la emoción que atravesaba el cuerpo del viejo Maestro, ya que había hecho una pregunta un poco absurda. El oso le volvió a sonreir.

OP: "No Maestro. Apenas tengo 60 años. Lamento decirle que mi padre fué quien le conoció. Sin embargo, mi padre me contó su estancia con Oogway con gran detalle. Mientras yo crecía, escuchaba y leía todo lo relacionado con tan extraordinario personaje. Recuerdo que mi padre me contaba, que por aquel entonces, Oogway comía en su mesa" - Shifu le mira ahora con gran atención - "Por aquel entonces, mi familia vivía cerca de un lago. Un lago que no tenía un nombre conocido... y que ahora se llama..."

MS: "¡EL ESTANQUE DE LAS LAGRIMAS SAGRADAS!"

OP: "Así es. Nos gusta vivir cerca del agua. Mi familia se alimenta sobre todo de peces. Mi padre siempre me ha hablado de como Oogway... los miraba. Los miraba, aceptando todo de ellos. Lo bueno, y lo malo. Y sobre todo, le describía como un guía. Alguien a quien seguir en la oscuridad, pues su luz iluminaba más que mil soles. Aunque, mi historia preferida era la del dia en que este cilindro le fué entragado a mi padre..."

MS: "Por favor..." - Shifu estaba apunto de dejar que sus ojos, ya completamente rojos, comenzaran a dar rienda suelta a su emoción - "...cuentamelo"

OP: "De acuerdo. Verá, un dia mi familia estaba cenando, y el Maestro Oogway, como siempre, guardaba silencio. Ya era un anciano en aquel entonces, siempre me pregunté cuantos años tendría. Le habian acogido unos dias antes, porque al maestro le gustaba venir al estanque, y pasar algun tiempo alli cada ciertos años. Le gustaba el lugar, y decia que le recordaba a alguien especial. Cuando mi abuelo le encontró durmiendo en el frío suelo de roca, cerca del estanque, no lo dudó. Sabia quien era, y sabia que no merecia dormir al raso. Durante la cena, Oogway escuchaba, pero no hablaba. Solo hablaba si se le preguntaba, o si lo consideraba indispensable. Entonces, de repente, Oogway se quedó... inmóvil. Cerró los ojos, y guardó silencio durante casi tres minutos. Mi padre se preocupó mucho, pero solo tenía 6 años, y temía molestar al invitado. Asi que no hizo nada. Mi abuelo, en cambio, intentó hacerle reaccionar sin exito. Finalmente, Oogway dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, y abrió los ojos. Mi abuelo le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y con una gran sonrisa Oogway dijo..."

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK****_________________________________________________**

Maestro Oogway: "Oh, si. Estoy muy bien. De hecho, estoy maravillosamente feliz. Acabo de conocer a mi mejor amigo. Y ahora, si me disculpan..."

Oogway se levantó y salió del pequeño salón. Un Oso pardo de unos 35 años y una osa de unos 30, comenzaron a discutir en tono muy bajo, si realmente se encontraba bien, o si acababa de tener algun tipo de crisis. Les preocupaba su invitado, pero solo su hijo de 6 años se atrevió a seguir en silencio a la tortuga. Le encontró en su habitación, sentado a una pequeña mesa, escribiendo muy aceleradamente. Con mucha prisa, y gran emoción. Como si estubiera escribiendo una carta a Santa Claus, y fueran muchas las cosas que tenia que pedir. Cuando el pequeño oso se asomó, Oogway que estaba sentando de espaldas a la puerta, le habló sin dejar de escribir ni levantar la cabeza.

MO: "Te estaba esperando, pequeño..."

Niño Oso: "¿A-a mi?"

MO: "Si..." - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se giraba.

Llevaba en una mano, la oja de papel que acababa de escribir, y en la otra un cilindro abierto, del que parecía asomar un pergamino. Enrolló el papel, y lo introdujo dentro del cilndro, junto al pergamino. Luego lo cerró, sin dejar de sonreir en ningun momento.

NO: "¿Qué... qué ha escrito Señor?"

MO: "Es solo una carta para un amigo..." - Se paró un momento y levantó la cabeza, mirando al techo - "...el mejor amigo, que tendré jamas" - Se giró hacia el pequeño oso - "Escucha, voy a necesitar que hagas algo por mi..."

NO: "¿YO? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo...?"

MO: "Necesito que guardes este pergamino durante mucho tiempo, en un lugar seguro. Y cuando tu hijo, que será un ser de una enorme nobleza, tenga diez años... se lo darás..."

NO: "¿Mi hijo... será noble? ¿Y... es un mensaje para él?"

MO: "Me temo que no, pequeño. Es un mensaje para... para mi sucesor. Verás, existe un lugar llamado el Valle de la Paz. Y alli hay un lugar llamado el Palacio de Jade. Tu hijo debera ir alli, y entregarlo al Maestro que dirija el palacio. Y debera hacerlo, despues de mi muerte"

NO: "¿Se va a morir Señor?"

MO: "No. Aun no. Dentro de un tiempo. Y cuando eso suceda, tu hijo debera llevar el mensaje. Dime pequeño, ¿Crees que podras hacerlo? Es muy importante. La vida de mucha gente, y sobre todo la de mi sucesor, dependen de ello... ¿Estaras a la altura?" - Oogway estiró la garra, con el pergamino en ella, hacia el pequeño oso.

El pequeño oso se sintió abrumado por la petición. Era la primera vez en su vida, que alguien le pedia un favor de adulto. Entonces alargó la mano, y cogió el pergamino. Oogway aun no lo soltaba, así que los dos estaban unidos por el pergamino, mientras Oogway parecia esperar algo...

NO: "...si... lo haré..." - Oogway le miró con su enorme sonrisa.

MO: "Lo se, pequeño. Lo se" - Y soltó el pergamino, que el oso cogió y abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos. Observó como Oogway se volvia a sentar dandole la espalda, y se puso a escribir en un pergamino nuevo. Uno que estaba en blanco, y que era exactamente igual, al que había entragado el niño. Este, comenzó a intentar abrir el cilindro...

MO: "LO MAS IMPORTANTE" - El pequeño oso se paralizó - "Nunca lo abras. Las consecuencias podrian ser terribles. Además, lamentandolo mucho, el mensaje no es para ti. Ahora, si no te importa, debo continuar mi trabajo"

EL pequeño oso se quedó mirando el cilindro. Y entonces recordó la palabra 'nobleza'. Su hijo tendria una gran nobleza. Tanta como para no abrir nunca el pergamino. Y él no iba a decepcionar a su hijo, asi que decidió no abrirlo jamás, y hacer lo que la anciana tortuga le habia dicho. Cuando casi salia por la puerta...

MO: "Pequeño..." - El niño miró sobre su hombro - "Saluda a tu hijo de mi parte, y gracias a los dos por hacerme un favor tan grande"

NO: "De... de nada..." - Y el niño se fue a su habitación, a guardar bajo su cama el pergamino. Hasta que su noble hijo tubiera 10 años.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK****____________________________________________________**

Shifu respira profundamente, mientras el oso termina su relato.

OP: "Al llegar a los diez años, mi padre me entregó el pergamino. Por alguna razón, nunca lo abrí ni lo leí. Era como si hubiera... algo que me lo impedia" - 'El honor' pensó Shifu. 'Oogway escogió muy bien al mensjaero, desde luego. Irradia sinceridad y honradez' - "Mi padre, me dijo lo que debía hacer. Lamento la tardanza pero, la noticia de la muerte del Maestro Oogway llegó a nuestro poblado hace algo más de un mes. He estado el resto del tiempo viniendo hacia aqui. Es evidente que el pergamino tiene una funcion que cumplir y..." - Una idea cruzó la mente del oso, una idea que le heló la sangre e hizo desaparecer su sonrisa, una idea que se le ocurrió al ver que Shifu estaba apunto de llorar - "...¿He llegado muy tarde?"

MS: "No... y conociendo a Oogway. Has llegado justo a tiempo"

El oso volvió a sonreir. Se inclinó levemente haciendo una reverencia, y luego comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la puerta. La historia del oso y su relato, habían conmovido el corazón del viejo Maestro. Tanto, que tardó en darse cuenta de que el oso ya estaba junto a la puerta de salida.

MS: "ESPERA" - Gritó al oso, que ya tenía la puerta abierta. El oso se giró y miró a Shifu, con su eterna sonrisa.

OP: "¿Si, Maestro? ¿Desea algo más de mi?"

MS: "No... es solo... bueno... ¿No quieres saber lo que esta escrito en el pergamino? No creo que a Oogway le importara..."

OP: "Claro que lo quiero saber. Con todo mi ser. Pero... el mensaje no es para mi" - Comenzó a salir fuera.

MS: "PERO... ¿QUIEN ERES?" - El oso se asomó para decir algo, antes de desaparecer del Palacio de Jade, para siempre.

OP: "Mestro, ya se lo he dicho. El mensajero no es importante..." - Shifu no podia creer tanta dedicación y honor en alguien que ni siquiera es un guerrero - "...adios, Maestro Shifu. Es usted tan extraodinario como siempre me he imaginado" - Y dicho esto cerró la puerta, y comenzó a descender las interminables escaleras.

Shifu se quedó en silencio un segundo, mirando el cilindro en sus manos. 'Un... mensaje de Oogway. La... la ultima vez que mi Maestro va a hablarme...' Intentó recuperar la compostura. Respiro profundamente, y trató de relajarse. 'Un Maestro debe conservar la disciplina. La compostura'.

MS: "aaaarmoniiiiia... ar... armoniiiiii ¡AGH!" - Abrió rapidamente el cilindro, y sacó el pergamino. Al hacerlo, una carta cayó el suelo. Un carta vieja, amarillenta. Shifu, se sintió aún más pequeño, y humilde, mientras se agachaba para recojer la carta. La miró sin leerla, obervando la caligrafia. Era la de Oogway, pero... acelerada, y emocionada. Su caligrafía parecia más sutil, menos pesada. Eso era, porque habia sido escrita por una tortuga algo más joven que la que él conocío. Al fin, Shifu se puso a leer...

_**Querido Shifu...**_

MS: "¿QUE?" - ¿Como podia conocer su nombre? Hace 90 años, el viejo panda rojo ni habia nacido. Continuó leyendo...

_**Querido Shifu, **_

_**hace un instante he tenido mi primera visión. **_

_**Nunca antes me había pasado. Ha sido una visión enorme, **_

_**y ha sido sobre ti. Ardo en deseos de conocerte...**_

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del panda rojo, aquello era demasiado para él...

_**...No te imaginas lo grande que eres, y lo maravillosos **_

_**que son tus alumnos. Y lo son, gracias a ti. Es algo que **_

_**no debes olvidar. Sin embargo, en mi visión tambien pude ver, **_

_**que tu ultima prueba seria de confianza. Y, que para poder **_

_**pasarla, debia ocultarte este pergamino. Como probablemnte **_

_**ya has notado, se trata del capitulo 2 de las crónicas que **_

_**escribí, en el 'Estanque de las Lágrimas Sagradas'...**_

MS: "¿QUE? IMPOSIBLE... He, he estudiado ese pergamino muchas veces..." - Miró entonces el pergamino, dejando la nota un momento. Efectivamente, parecia ser el capitulo 2 de 'Las Crónicas de Oogway'. En las crónicas el maestro de maestros había detallado los años que pasó en el estanque, destilando el Kung Fu directamente de los elementos de la naturaleza. Pero, ese no era el capitulo 2 que Shifu conocía. Era... distinto. Volvió a la carta...

_**...Espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte entregado **_

_**un capitulo falso, pero era necesario. La visión fue muy **_

_**rápida, y no pude distinguirlo todo. Pero si pude ver **_

_**dos cosas más: La primera es que dos de tus alumnos **_

_**atraviesan una crisis. Sobre eso solo puedo decirte, **_

_**que tanto el problema de ambos, como su solución, están **_

_**relacionados. No puedo ayudarte más con eso, me temo. **_

_**Pero no te rindas. Y la segunda es, que aun hay ante ti, **_

_**un ultimo reto. Y será, dejar a tus alumnos enfrentarse **_

_**solos, al mayor peligro que haya asolado China jamás. **_

_**Pero deberas hacerlo, porque lidiar con ese peligro **_

_**es su destino amigo mio. No el tuyo. Me gustaria ayudarte **_

_**más, pero no puedo. Me siento inútil por no haber **_

_**podido distinguir nada más de mi visión. Pero me **_

_**temo que aun necesito mejorar mucho, si quiero estar **_

_**a la altura de ser tu Maestro algún día...**_

Shifu estaba ya completamente empapado en lágrimas. Cuanta humildad, y cuanta sabiduria. Era como si Oogway hubiera sido, desde el principio de los tiempos, una constante...

_**...Me despido diciendote, que estoy orgulloso de **_

_**haberte conocido. Por favor, perdoname. Estoy **_

_**seguro de que estudiaras el pergamino en profundidad, **_

_**no porque sea necesario, sino porque es algo muy propio **_

_**de ti. Cuando lo hagas, comprenderas el motivo de **_

_**que te lo ocultara. No puedo esperar al día en que **_

_**al fin, se crucen nuestros detinos.**_

_**Adios, amigo mio. **_

_**Con afecto... Oogway**_

MS: "...adios, Maestro..."

El viejo Maestro, sollozó. se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras trataba de recomponerse, y dejar de llorar. Comenzó entonces a leer el pergamino. Cuanto más leia, más impresionado estaba 'No puede ser, esto... esto es imposible...' Apartó los ojos del pergamino un momento, y miró al techo.

MS: "Maestro Oogway... "

**___FIN DE CAPITULO___**


	2. MOTIVACION

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Hola! En este capítulo se van a revelar algunos datos importantes sobre el pergamino secreto, aunque aun falta mucho para que el pergamino deje de ser un misterio ^^.**

**Insisto en que intento escribir casi todos los días, pero aun así no se cuando tendré listo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Os pido humildemente que leais y deis vuestra opinión. No pido halagos fáciles, tambien se encajar las quejas, y las críticas. Solo sed sinceros.**

**Espero que este capítulo sirva para despejar algunas dudas, y os ayude a comprender mi visión sobre Kung Fu Panda.**

**Agradezco a maryhamatogirl, a Master Falcon y a XshadowstarX sus rápidos comentarios. Realmente deseo conocer vuestra opinión, ojalá me la deis en breve ^^.**

**Me despido de vosotros, y os dejo con el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruteis.**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**CAPITULO 2 - MOTIVACION**

La noche habia llegado, mientras los 5 furiosos terminaban su entrenamiento. Al terminar los 20 minutos impuestos por Shifu, al fin, pudieron relajarse. Comenzaron a hablar acerca de las mejoras que hubieran tenido. Todos, menos Tigresa, que estaba de rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras intentaba parar una leve hemorragia que tenia en el brazo izquierdo. Llegó en ese momento Víbora, con una benda en la cola, y se le quedó mirando.

Víbora: "¿Vas a dejar que te bende el brazao, o voy a tener que atarte al suelo primero...?" - Tigresa levantó el brazo izquierdo, y Víbora comenzó a curar y bendar dicho brazo - "¿Sabes? Antes me has asustado... realmente creí que te ibas a matar, por orgullo. Pero en fin..."

Tigresa: "Víbora..." - Vibora dejó de bendar un momento, y miro a su amiga - "...yo..." - La serpiente le sonrió.

V: "No pasa nada, amiga mia. Se que ultimamente estas bajo mucha presion. Solo necesitas volver a encontrar tu centro, y todo volvera a ser como antes..."

Tigresa levantó la mirada, para poner sus ojos en Po, que estaba lejos hablando con los furiosos.

T: "No... nada volvera a ser como antes. Ese panda lo ha... cambiado todo. Ha cambiado a Shifu, al Kung Fu... y tambien a mi..." - Vibora volvio a mirarla - "...me ha quitado... mi pergamino. Ese pergamino deberia ser... mio"

Víbora reconocío esas palabras. Con gran miedo terminó de bendar el brazo, y se alejó un poco, colocandose delande de Tigresa, y mirandola a los ojos.

V: "¿Sabes quíen dijo esas palabras, verdad? Esas, exactas, palabras..."

Tigresa asintió, y miró al suelo. Pero no podía evitarlo, eso era lo que sentía. Sentía un enorme odio hacia Po, porque... le quitó lo que era suyo.

V: "Tranquila. Se te pasará. Tu no eres como él..."

T: "¿Estas segura...?" - Miró a su amiga a los ojos - "¿En qué me diferencio...?"

V: "Pues, en que tu me tienes a mi" - Tigresa la miró sorprendida. Despues de como la habia tratado, aun no la iba a abandonar... Y abrazó a su amiga - "Ya, ya. O el Guerrero del Dragon te verá y se reirá de ti" - Tigresa se soltó y recuperó la compostura - "Solo bromeaba. Po nunca haria eso. Venga, vamos a descansar..."

Tigresa y Víbora comenzaron a ir despacio hacia la entrada, donde ya esperaban Po y los demas. En ese momento entró Shifu, con la cara desencajada. Todos, incluso Tigresa, se quedaron asombrados del estado de su maestro. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera preguntarle nada, Shifu respiró ondo, y miró a Po.

Maestro Shifu: "Po... veo que estas especialmente cansado. Creo que aun te cuesta seguir el ritmo de tus compañeros..."

Po: "Maestro, yo puedo..."

MS: "No... debes descansar. Retirate a tu habitación y descansa. No estoy complacido con el resultado del entrenamiento de hoy, de modo que los demás deberan atravesar el circuito, una vez más... antes de descansar. Pero tu, en cambio, no creo que pudieras en este estado, asi que..."

P: "Maestro..."

MS: "¡PANDA!" - Hacia mucho tiempo, que Shifu no le llamaba asi. Aquello hizo comprender a Po, que no estaba bromeando - "No podemos arriesgarnos a que el Guerrero del Dragon, sufra una lesión grave..." - Tigresa apretó los dientes - "...de modo que, haz lo que te digo. ¡RETIRATE!"

P: "... de... de acuerdo... maestro" - Y con esas palabras, Po salío de la habitación.

Era realmente extraño, Shifu siempre había exigido más a Po que a los demás, para intentar que algun dia alcanzara a sus compañeros. Por ese motivo, le daba sesiones de entrenamiento intensivas, y lo obligaba a quedarse a veces hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero... ¿Irse antes que los demas? Eso era algo nuevo... Shifu esperó hasta que Po estubiese lo bastante alejado, luego miró a sus alumnos, y les hizo un gesto conocido por ellos. Un gesto que quería decir 'Seguidme, y no hagais ningun ruido'. Shifu les condujo de vuelta a la 'Galeria de los Heroes'. Allí les hizo indicaciones para que se pusieran en fila. Luego se puso ante ellos con los ojos cerrados, y esperó. Buscaba en su cabeza la forma de explicar lo sucedido a sus alumnos. Pero, sobre todo, separar lo que debían saber de lo que no. Finalmente, abrió los ojos, y se dirigió a ellos.

MS: "El... el viajero que ha venido, me ha entregado un mensaje de vital importancia. Un... mensaje de Oogway..." - El asombro se volvió evidente en los rostros de sus alumnos - "...un mensaje, que ha estado esperando 90 años, para ser entregado. Se trata, de esto" - Sacó de detrás suyo el cilindro.

Los alumnos miraron el pergamino con atención. Era similar al pergamino del Dragon, pero no era ese pergamino. Era...

Mono: "¿Ese no es un pergamino de las 'Crónicas de Oogway'?"

Mantis: "Siiiii... el 2º cápitulo, si no me engañan los ojos"

MS: "Asi es. Es el 2º capitulo de las crónicas. Como ya sabeis, en las crónicas, Oogway describía como descrubió los secretos del Kung Fu. En el primer capítulo, Oogway relataba como se dió cuenta de que las artes marciales hasta aquel momento existentes, habían nacido del mal. Del deseo de conquista, y control. Del deseo de tomar lo que se desea, cuando se desea... Y como en la tierra, todo esta equilibrado, debía haber un arte marcial para combatir el mal. Un arte de combate nacido de la compasión. Y estaba tan convencido de ello, que salió para buscarlo en la naturaleza. En el segundo capítulo, encontraba el lugar perfecto para meditar. Un lugar, donde estaban presentes todos los elementos, el 'Estanque de las Lagrimas Sagradas'. Y allí, logró destilar el Kung Fu, mediante la meditación, directamente de los elementos de la naturaleza. Es, sin duda, el más filosófico de todos los capítulos. Lleno de metáforas y hermosas divagaciones. Pero me temo, que no es más real... que una moneda de madera"

V: "¿Qué esta intentando decirnos, maestro?"

MS: "Lo que intento decir es que este pergamino, el que esta en mi mano, es falso..." - Lo partió con sus pequeñas manos, y lo arrojó lejos de él. Los alumnos quedaron impresionados, jamás hubieran imaginado que Shifu llamaría mentiroso a Oogway, ni que fuera capaz de destruir parte de su legado - "...Y ESTE..." - Sacó otro pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos - "...este si es, el auténtico. El otro, fué escrito por Oogway para que yo no supiera lo que contenía el original. Y habia una buena razon. Ahora, lo se..." - Guardó silencio unos segundos.

Los alumnos le miraban sorprendidos, al ver que una pequeña lagrima recorria su mejilla. El maestro estaba roto, y dolido por dentro. Los alumnos no podian ni imaginar, lo que estaban a punto de descubrir.

MS: "Hay... razones. Razones por las que no podeis conocer el contenido integro de este pergamino. Aun no... sin embargo, la parte importante. La relacionada con el nacimiento del Kung Fu, debeis conocerla..."

T: "Pero maestro..." - Shifu dirigió su mirada a la felina, que pudo darse cuenta de lo en serio que hablaba Shifu - "... y ¿...y Po? ¿No tiene él derecho de estar aqui?"

La pregunta sorprendió a todos. O más que la pregunta, quedaron sorprendidos por quien la hizo. Pero no era de extrañar. Tigresa deseaba ser el Guerrero del Dragon, porque pensaba que asi tendria acceso a más poder e información que los demás furiosos. Sin embargo, Po era el único no presente.

MS: "Tigresa, hay razones por las que Po, no debe estar aqui. Pues el contenido de este pergamino tiene más que ver con él, que con ninguno de nosotros... Si yo hubiera conocido la existencia de este pergamino... nunca habria dudado... de que Po era... el Guerrero del Dragón..." - Una vez más, todos quedaron asombrados - "Lo que debeis saber sobre el contenido del pergamino, es lo siguiente: Poco despues de que Oogway encontrara el estanque, comenzó a meditar, y a intentar comunicarse con la naturaleza. No obstante, la frustración y la desesperación, comenzaron a hacerle efecto. Llegó a pensar que quiza, su busqueda había fracasado. Y decidió marcharse del lago. Llevaba un par de horas de camino, cuando fue asaltado por unos bandidos. El lider de los bandidos, que era un lobo, se le acercó y con un cuchillo amenzó la vida de Oogway. Nuestro maestro aún no sabía defenderse, no obstante no se iba a dejar intimidar. Cuando el lobo se le acercó con el cuchillo, le exigió que le enseñara lo que contenía su bolsa. Oogway no llevaba nada de valor en ella, solo material para escribir y tomar notas, así como una manta. Sin embargo... el entonces orgulloso oogway, no iba a dejar que un lobo sarnoso registrara sus pertenencias, así que le dijo..."

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK****_________________________________________________**

Maestro Oogway: "No llevo nada de valor. Apartaos de mi camino, aún tengo mucho que recorrer..."

Lider Lobo: "Ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿Le habeis oido hermanos? 'no lleva nada de valor'..." - Sus compañeros rieron - "...verás, no es que no me fie de ti. Es solo... QUE NO ME FIO DE TI... ahora abre la bolsa..." - Me apuntó con su cuchillo.

Entonces pudimos oir la voz de alguien que se aproximaba por detras de la banda. Alguien grande, tapado con una manta, y un enorme sombrero (como el que suele usar grulla) que nos saludaba efusivamente con la mano. Arrastraba un carro de caballos. Solo que en vez de estar tirado por un caballo, era él quien tiraba del carro. El carro estaba cargado de útensilios varios, aunque desde donde yo estaba, no parecía llevar nada de valor. Al acercarse, pude observar que era... alguna clase de oso. Pero no un oso que hubiera visto antes. Era... negro y blanco.

Oso Errante: "Perdonen, buenos dias..." - Me saludó y a los bandidos, colocando un puño cerrado contra su palma abierta, a la vez que se inclinaba levemente - "...buenos días, buenos días... Verán, ¿Me preguntaba si saben donde puedo encontrar agua? Ibamos a hacer una sopa y nos dimos cuenta muy tarde de que..."

LL: "¿COMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIRME?" - Apuntó ahora al oso con el cuchillo, y miró hacia el carro - "¿QUE LLEVAS AHÍ?"

OE: "No llevo nada de valor, hermano. Solo lo indispensable para vivir: utensilios de cocina, ropa y a mi hijo. Saluda hijo"

Un pequeño osito, de unos 4 o 5 años, se asomó por un lado del carro, y saludó efusivamente con uno de sus pequeños bracitos, mientras gritaba como si todos los presentes fueran grandes amigos.

Osito Pequeño: "¡HOLA! Un placer conocerles, señores"

Uno de los bandidos comenzó a saludar al pequeño oso, y al poco tiempo, otro comenzó a hacerlo tambien.

Miembro Banda 1: "¿A que es una monada?"

Miembro Banda 2: "Si que lo es... ¡HOLA CHICO!"

El lider dió un golpe en la cabeza de ambos miembros, y los miró con odio. Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros. Luego el lider miró de nuevo al oso.

LL: "Si no llevas nada de valor, supongo que no te importara que mire en el carro ¿VERDAD?" - El oso errante dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

OE: "Desde luego que no. Hijo, alejate del carro. Este hombre quiere asegurarse de que no mentimos" - El pequeño oso saltó del carro y se alejó unos metros. Luego el oso mayor, señaló al carro, con la mano abierta - "Adelante hermano"

El lobo dudó. O el oso estaba loco, o era una trampa. Pero aun asi, un carro no es algo que se deba menospreciar. Asi que se acercó y saltó dentro del carro. Comenzó a arrojar las cosas sin valor que iba encontrando fuera. Ropa vieja, trastos, alguna vasija vacia... Me acerqué al oso, que estaba sonriendo. No podía creer que no le importara lo que le estaban haciendo a sus pertenencias. Comenzé a susurrarle.

MO: "Oye, ¿Vas a dejar que haga eso? Tal vez, entre los dos podríamos..." - El oso me miró, y me susurró en respuesta.

OE: "No tengo nada que ocultar amigo mio. Solo intento hacer lo correcto. Lo correcto, no siempre es lo más facil. A veces, lo correcto supone dejar que un desconocido maltrate tus cosas. Pero es un precio pequeño, si así puedo evitar que haya heridos..." - palidecí ante los argumentos del oso, que comenzó a darme pequeñas palmaditas - "...No te preocupes. Faltan 3 segundos, para que desista y se baje de mi carro..."

LL: "¡AQUI NO HAY NADA!" - Bajó del carro, y comenzó a andar despacio hacia nosotros - "NADA, NI JOYAS, NI DINERO, NI SIQUIERA HAY COMIDA... ¿QUE CLASE DE VIAJERO ERRANTE ERES TU?" - Le apuntó con el cuchillo, mientras el oso le sonreia con paciencia.

OE: "Eso no tiene importancia, hermano. Ahora, si no os importa indicarme donde hay agua..."

LL: "¡SILENCIO!" - Me apuntó con el arma, momento en que el oso pareció adoptar un gesto algo más serio - "¡TU! ENSEÑAME TU BOLSA, VAMOS"

Yo no quería ceder. Mi orgullo me decía que no había ninguna razón para enseñarles nada a estos bastardos.

MO: "No voy a enseñarte mi bolsa... Lo siento" - El oso volvió a mirarme.

OE: "¿Es esa tu decisión, hermano?" - asentí, y el oso volvió a mirar al lider lobo - "Bien, entonces no vas a mirar su bolsa. Lo lamento mucho..." - Le hizo una reverencia al lobo - "Pero no puedo permitirlo"

LL: "JA, ¿CREES QUE ME LOS PUEDES IMPEDIR?"- Le golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. El oso casi perdió el equilibrio, pero no llegó a caerse.

Pude observar que el hijo del oso, no parecia preocupado. De hecho, sonreia al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. El oso mayor se colocó erguido, y miró al lobo. Un poco de sangre recorria su morro, pero aun así, sonreía.

OE: "Hermano, ese no ha sido un movimiento sabio por tu parte..." - El lobo abrió los ojos de par en par - "...tu no me conoces. No sabes nada de mi. Comenzar una pelea con un desconocido, no es estrategicamente inteligente..." - El lobo golpeó de nuevo al oso, ahora más fuerte. El oso se recuperó, con su eterna sonrisa - "...En serio. Marchaos, será mejor para todos..."

MO: "¡SI! Marchaos de una vez, no tenemos nada..."

Entonces el lobo me apuntó con el cuchillo, y comenzó a acercarse a mi...

LL: "Tu no te metas, asquerosa tortuga..." - Trató de darme un navajazo.

Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, el oso golpeó la mano del lobo, haciendo que el cuchillo recorriera el aire. Lo agarró con la otra mano, y colocó el filo bajo el cuello del lobo. Todo pasó tan rápido, que el lobo no pudo ni moverse. El rostro del oso parecía ahora furioso. Sin embargo, no tardó en volver a sonreir, mirando el cuchillo.

OE: "Pero... si está oxidado. Este cuchillo está oxidado. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es un cuchillo oxidado...?" - Apartó el cuchillo del cuello del lobo, y con un rápido movimiento lo partió. Luego volvió a colocar puño contra palma, y se inclinó - "Por favor, marchaos ahora"

El lobo estaba tan asustado, que salió corriendo sin ni siquiera esperar a ver que más le hacia el oso. Algo como aquello nunca le había pasado. Sus compañeros le siguieron. No querían saber nada del oso que no tiene nada de valor, y que parte cuchillos oxidados con las manos, sin cortarse. En poco tiempo, quedamos solos los osos, y yo. El oso adulto respiró ondo, y miró a su pequeño hijo, que estaba recolocando las cosas en el carro.

OE: "¿HA ROTO ALGO, HIJO MIO?" - El osito le miró con cara de lástima, mientras sujetaba una vasija rota - "Bueno, una vasija no es gran cosa ¿Estas bien, hermano?" - Dijo colocandome una mano en el hombro. Le miré sorprendido.

MO: "Si... estoy bien... ¿Cómo... cómo... ?"

OE: "Más importante que el 'cómo', es el 'dónde'..."

MO: "¿Dónde?"

OE: "Si. Percibo en ti el olor del agua fresca. ¿Hacía dónde...?"

MO: "Esta... en esa dirección. A unas dos horas de camino..." - Le señalé en la dirección de la que provenía, y el oso sonrío aún más - "...es un estanque hermoso, y... esta lleno de peces..." - El oso me miró ahora emocionado.

OE: "¿Peces? Maravillosa cena nos aguarda. Hijo... ¿Que te parece comer pescado?"

OP: "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, PESCADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" - Dijó levantando los dos bracitos. Aquello me hizo sonreir.

OE: "Pero... ¿Solo pescado?. Hace falta algo más... algo dulce..." - Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo, que comenzó a rascarse la cabecita. De repente, el pequeño osito volvió a levantar los bracitos, y aún más contento que antes gritó.

OP: "POSTREEEEEEEEEE" - Parecía muy feliz, con algo tan sencillo. Empecé a comprender un poco mejor, la clase de seres con los que me había encontrado.

OE: "Postre, exacto. Veamos..." - Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Aquello llamó mi atención, parecian no llevar víveres ni provisiones. Finalmente le hablé.

MO: "¿No... no llevais comida...?"

OE: "¿Comida?" - Dijó, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor - "¿Para qué? Mira a tu alrededor. La naturaleza es basta y amplia. Da todo lo que podemos necesitar, basta con no ambicionar más de lo necesario..." - Pareció ver algo, y comenzó a andar hacía un árbol - "...Como este arbol. A simple vista es como los demas, sin embargo es muy distinto. Es un árbol de litchis.."

MO: "Es cierto. No lo había reconocido, porque no veía frutos en él"

OE: "Si. Los frutos de las ramas más bajas puede cojerlos cualquiera. De modo que no tendremos más remedio que ascender... "- Miró a la copa del árbol - "¡AHI ESTA! A unos 10 metros de altura, hay un fruto delicioso..."

Despues de decir esto saltó sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano, de ahí saltó a otro, y de ahí se colocó con las piernas separadas en la copa del árbol de lithis. Cada pierna, sobre una rama. Entonces retiró un racimo de frutas del árbol, dejando aún muchas en su lugar. Se dejó caer, dandose pequeños impulsos con los troncos de los árboles, hasta llegar al suelo. Luego miró a un lado, y comenzó a olfatear el aire. Andó unos metros dentro del bosque, y con un puñetazo impresionante, introdujo su mano en la tierra, sacando despues la mano que ahora sujetaba unas pocas patatas.

OE: "Si, patatas. Perfecto para acompañar el pescado..." - Y comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

Colocó la fruta y las patatas en el carro, y luego hizo un gesto a su hijo para que subiera, y se dispuso a continuar su marcha. Al pasar junto a mi, se detuvo un segundo. Me miró, como si esperase algo de mi. Rápidamente coloqué puño contra palma y me incliné levemente. Nunca había hecho ese movimiento, pero me parecío apropiado para saludarle, y darle las gracias.

MO: "Gracias. Muchas gracias"

OE: "Y... ¿Eso es todo?" - le miré sorprendido - "¿No... no hay nada que desees decirme...?" - Aquella forma de introducirse en mi mente, me desconcertó. Era cierto, había algo que deseaba pedirle.

MO: "Pues si. ¿Me preguntaba si...?" - Puso su mano, con una sonrisa sobre mi hombro.

OE: "Si, claro que puedes acompañarnos hermano. El tiempo que desees, y responderé gustoso a cualquier pregunta que me formules"

MO: "Vaya, gracias..."

OE: "No hay porque darlas. Se que piensas que me estabas buscando, pero lo cierto es que..." - Me miró fijamente - "...yo tambien te estaba esperando" - Aquello me emocionó. Me di cuenta de que ahora formaba parte de algo más grande que yo, y más grande que la vida misma.

MO: "¿Por qué no has dejado que registrara mi bolsa?"

OE: "Es muy sencillo. Como te dije, trato de hacer lo correcto. Cuando quiso registrar mi carro, lo correcto, para evitar violencia innecesaria era dejarle hacerlo. No llevo nada de valor, y sabía que no cogería nada. Pero lo que no puedo hacer, es obligarte a que tu le dejes registrar tu bolsa. Solo puedo decidir sobre mis actos. Y si tu decisión era la de no dejarles registrarte, debía escoger. Entre lo fácil, que era ayudarles a ellos, o lo correcto, que era ayudarte a ti..." - Me sentí muy mal por aquello.

Tenía mucha razón, por simple orgullo había dejado que sucediera una situación de grave peligro. Aún tenía mucho que aprender. Durante los años siguientes, le observé y tome notas. Pasó todo ese tiempo en el estanque, esperando a que yo estubiera preparado. Me explicó que cada movimiento que él realizaba tenía una funcionalidad. La apertura lateral (o 'split') por ejemplo, era de gran hutilidad para recoger objetos de los árboles, pues reparte el peso en dos puntos. Haciendo más dificil la rotura de las ramas, y caer al vacío. Utilizaba el golpe de vacío, realizado con ambas palmas extendidas y juntas (si, el golpe que realizaba Tigresa) para destruir o mover obstaculos. Los puñetazos o patadas, tenían multiples usos. Y fuí quedando cada vez más impresionado por tan grande personaje. Me explicó un día, que ninguna de estas habilidades fue aprendida. Sino que más bien eran recordadas. Y que durante generaciones, en su familia se seguía el mismo ritual. El don de las artes marciales, despertaba al tener el primer hijo. En ese momento se sentía un enorme impulso de recorrer el mundo para enseñar a su hijo la utilidad del don. Y solo se detenían a vivir en un lugar, al encontrar el hijo un amor apropiado. Alguien digno. Y vivían en la quietud, hasta el nacimiento del primer nieto. Y el ciclo, volvía a comenzar. Tambien me explicó que en algunos momentos, de vez en cuando, tenía visiones. Visiones del futuro, o de hechos presentes que podrían afectar a su futuro. Dichas visiones no debían buscarse, debían esperarse con paciencia. Aunque él rezaba por no tener más, pues la ultima que había tenido fue sobre mi, pero tambien sobre algo terrible. En esa visión, quedaba impresionado de lo que yo lograría con sus conocimientos. Sin embargo, tambien había podido ver que en pocas generaciones, el ritual de su familia, iba a interrumpirse. Algo horrible iba a suceder. Algo que haría a un descendiente suyo, crecer sin conocer la existencia de su don. Y temía lo peor, para el pobre muchacho. Me explicó que ahí es donde entraba yo. Aunque no podía decirme más, pues la visión no le dió más información. Recuerdo perfectamente, el día en que me mostró el golpe más poderoso de todos. Estabamos junto a un fuego discutiendo multiples temas...

MO: "Asi que eres un panda..."

OE: "Un oso panda, si. En algunas zonas, no somos tan extraños" - Me dijo sonriendo.

MO: "¿Y... todos los pandas tienen el don?"

OE: "Oh, no. Solo los miembros de mi familia. Y solo el primer hijo, sea macho o hembra..."

MO: "¿Donde esta la madre del chico?"

OE: "Ella... no comprendió mi visión. Quería que me quedara con ella, en un lugar, a esperar la vejez y la muerte. Le intenté explicar que tenía una misión. Que debía conocer... a alguien especial" - Me sonrió - "Alguien que transmitiria mi mensaje al mundo. Que gracias a ello, mi generación podria ser la última en tener que dedicar su vida a un viaje interminable. Pero no me quiso escuchar, y decidió no venir conmigo"

MO: "Lo... lo lamento"

OE: "Es mejor así. Mi madre, que tenía el don, no tuvo esa suerte. Mi padre decidió ir con ella, estaba convencido de que podría acompañarla y servirle de ayuda. Pero se equivocó. Murió... en un accidente en un puente. No pudimos hacer nada por él..."

MO: "Lamento obligarte a recordar hechos tan dolorosos..."

OE: "No tiene importancia. El pasado no debe obsesionarnos. Debemos aprender de él. Cada hecho del pasado, sobre todo los hechos dolorosos, son profesores. Debemos aprender de ellos. O si no, estamos condenados a repetir los mismos errores, por toda la eternidad" - Una vez más, mi nuevo amigo me impresionaba.

Cuanta sabiduria, y sin embargo no sabía leer o escribir. No le interesaban los objetos superficiales, o la riqueza. El dinero o el poder no eran de su agrado. Los consideraba intermediarios que la gente usaba para no entrar en contacto con la naturaleza. Repentinamente, comenzó a mirar preocupado a su alrededor. Se puso en pie. De entre el follaje, surgió el lobo que nos había atacado, que tenía agarrado del cuello al pequeño osito. Nos apuntaba con una ballesta, y parecía muy orgulloso de si mismo.

LL: "Je, je, je... Parece que ahora yo tengo ventaja... ¿Verdad?" - Mis puños se cerraron con tal fuerza, que mis dedos crujieron. Respondió a eso, apuntandome con la ballesta - "NO TE MUEVAS" - Apuntó a mi compañero - "Y TU...je, je, je... ahora, no podras engañarme..."

OE: "Ya te dije, que no tengo nada de valor"

LL: "ME DA IGUAL. Lo que me has hecho no puede repararse con dinero. Me has quitado... mi banda... Despues de lo que nos hiciste, me abandonaron. No te lo voy a perdonar. Por tu culpa hace dias que no como, y en estos momentos no hago más que pensar, en la deliciosa carne de osito tierno..." - Mi compañero comenzó a caminar hacia él, lo que hizo al lobo apuntarle - "¡NO TE MUEVAS! ¡QUIETO!"

OE: "Es a mi a quien quieres. Deja a mi hijo en paz, y tambien a mi compañero"

LL: "¡JA!, ¿Y PORQUE DEBERIA HACER ESO?"

OE: "Porque ellos valen más que tu y que yo. Mucho más"

LL: "CALLATEEEE" - Con pulso tembloroso disparó la ballesta. El oso no se movió y recibió el impacto en el hombro. ¿Por qué no lo ha esquivado? Se que habría podido. Agarró la flecha, y la arrancó. Luego señaló al lobo con la punta ensangrentada.

OE: "Esta es mi sangre. Si quieres más, ven a por mi" - El lobo sacó un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta del osito. Mi compañero comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia él - "No le harás daño..."

LL: "¿ESO CREES?"

OE: "Si, porque si se lo haces, sufriras mucho más de lo necesario..." - Ya estaba a pocos pasos del lobo. Se detubo cuando estaba a un metro de él - "...Sueltale y marchate. La última vez que te di un consejo no lo seguiste, y por ello perdiste a tu manada. Ahora esta en juego algo más grave..."

El lobo no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a cortar la garganta del niño. No le estaba escuchando, estaba consumido por el odio. Había algo en él, algo... oscuro en su mirada. El oso rápidamente clavó la flecha en el brazo del lobo que sostenía el cuchillo, causando que el lobo gritara y soltara el arma, momento que el osito aprovechó para uir. Entonces, el lobo desclavó la flecha de su brazo.

OE: "No lo hagas. Podrías perderlo todo. No merece la pena..."

El lobo no escuchaba, intentó clavar la flecha en el corazón del oso. Cuando la punta estaba a pocos centimetros de su pecho, el oso la esquivó y con un único dedo comenzó a tocar en multiples puntos del pecho y el estomago del lobo. Con cada toque, un círculo dorado parecía surgir del dedo y recorrer el cuerpo del lobo. Con el último el lobo quedó paralizado. Le quitó la flecha de la mano, y se alejó unos pasos. El lobo se desplomó, aún inmovil. Yo estaba totalmente impresionado, y no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Mi compañero se agachó, y le miró a los ojos. Luego miró a su hijo, y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. El osito salió del claro corriendo. Entonces, con delicadeza, tocó en un punto del cuello del lobo. Este, instantaneamente, exhaló su ultimo aliento. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla del oso, y cayó sobre el cuerpo del lobo. Mi sonrisa desapareció, al comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Luego se levantó y andó hacia mi.

EO: "Vamonos..."

MO: "¿Por qué lo has hecho?" - Me miró con la cara desencajada.

EO: "La oscuridad estaba en su corazón, amigo mio. No había nada que hacer. No me habría escuchado. Nos habría seguido hasta el infierno, y la próxima vez mi hijo podría no tener tanta suerte. Solo he hecho lo necesario para la seguridad de mi hijo. Que los Dioses me perdonen..."

MO: "Si crees eso, ¿Por qué lloras?" - Su rostro estaba lleno de lástima ante mi pregunta, pero aún así respondió.

EO: "Cuando alguien muere, alguien debería sentirlo. Alguíen deberia derramar una lágrima por él. Alguien debería mirarle y pensar, que tal vez hizo cosas buenas. Aunque ese alguien, sea su asesino..." - Y diciendo esto, se fué con su hijo. Yo me quedé mirando el cadaver del lobo. Derramé una pequeña lágrima por él, y fui con mi amigo.

Al poco tiempo de enseñarme aquella impresionante técnica, decidió marcharse del estanque. Ambos sabiamos que ese día llegaría, el día en que él proseguiría con su destino, y yo tendría que afrontar el mío. Nos dimos un fuerte apretón de manos, mientras procurabamos contener la emoción.

MO: "Os echaré de menos"

EO: "Espero haberte ayudado a encontrar lo que buscabas"

MO: "Ya tengo lo que buscaba. A partir de aqui, debo demostrar ser digno de estos conocimientos. Debo destilar para el mundo, y para aquellos que sean dignos, el Kung Fu"

EO: "¿Kung Fu? Interesante. Eso quiere decir 'Maestría adquirida con mucho esfuerzo'. Pero, a mi no me supone ningun esfuerzo"

MO: "Eso es porque tu, amigo mio, eres el Kung Fu"

Nos abrazamos, y luego el comenzó a caminar hacia el carro. Le dijo a su hijo que se despidiera de mi, pero antes le entregó algo. Una especie de papel enrollado que estaba oculto en el carro. El niño vino hacia mi, y me lo entregó. Lo cogí con pulso firme, mientras incaba una rodilla, para abrazar al pequeño osito. Luego miré el papel enrollado, y luego al pequeño mensajero.

MO: "¿Qué contiene?"

OP: "No lo se..." - Me dijo con una sonrisa - "Mi padre dice que es la última pieza del rompecabezas que existe entre tu, tu futuro sucesor, y uno de mis descendientes"

MO: "Comprendo... Y supongo que tampoco sabes que quiere decir eso... ¿Verdad?" - El osito sacudió la cabeza - "Me lo imeginaba. Buena suerte pequeño"

OP: "Adios, Señor..." - Y se alejó hasta estar junto a su padre, que le montó en el carro, y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Les observé alejarse, mientras me despedía con la mano. Nuestro trabajo estaba hecho, pero el mio acababa de empezar. Al observarles comprendí, cual era el motivo de mi bloqueo, hasta ese momento. La motivación... Un guerrero sin motivación, no es nada. Es un recipiente vacío. Yo había encontrado la mía. Estar a la altura del extraordinario oso que había conocido, y del destino que estaba ante mi. Entonces, miré el papel enrollado. Lo abrí y lo examiné. Era dorado, y reflectante. Pero no había nada escrito en él. Era solo un espejo dorado. Al verme reflejado, comprendí su significado. Un día, unó de sus descendientes vendría a mi. Uno que hubiera perdido su destino. Y yo debería recordale que el don estaba dentro de él, entregandole aquel pergamino. Debería entregarle... el pergamino... del Dragón.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_________________________________________________**

Los alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos. De repente todo tenía sentido. Po no era un panda cualquiera, era el descendiente de aquellos extraordinarios osos. Tigresa era la única que no estaba simplemente impresionada. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza, mientras con el ceño fruncido miraba al suelo. El odio se acumulaba en su interior. Tigresa no podía creer aquello, ¿Cómo se puede competir con eso? ¿Po lleva dentro la esencia del Kung Fu? 'No, ni hablar... tiene que haber otra explicación...' pensó la felina. Shifu miraba el pergamino, con la humildad aún latiendo fuerte en su interior. Miró entonces a sus alumnos.

MS: "Supongo que os imaginais, que esa era la razón de que Po pudiera hacer una apertura lateral perfecta sin instrucción alguna. O que fuera capaz de progresar tanto, en tan poco tiempo, en el 'Estanque de las Lagrimas Sagradas'. Pero, sobre todo, la llave Wuxi de dedo... Yo no le enseñé esa llave, la descubrió él solo. Mejor dicho, la recordó..." - Tigresa se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorando las palabras de su maestro - "¡TIGRESA!" - La felina se detubo - "Po no debe saberlo. Si lo supiera, podría marcharse. Quiza en busca de sus raices, o para intentar averiguar que sucedió que interrumpió el ciclo de su familia. Y al menos por ahora, debe quedarse. Podemos necesitarle..." - Tigresa asintió, y luego salió de la galeria - "Espero que no haga ninguna tonteria..."

Víbora: "Maestro, ¿Cree que Po se iría...?"

Mantis: "Yo creo que no. Y merece saberlo. Creo que se ha ganado eso..."

Grulla: "Estoy de acuerdo. Debemos..."

MS: "¡NO!" - Shifu frunció el ceño - "Como ya os he dicho, hay razones. RAZONES IMPORTANTES" - Shifu recordaba la carta, en la que Oogway le decía que un gran peligro asolaría China - "DEBE QUEDARSE, NO ES UNA OPCIÓN. Cuando considere que esta preparado, yo mismo se lo diré. Pero vosotros, guardad silencio acerca del pergamino ¿COMPRENDIDO?"

TODOS LOS FURIOSOS: "SI, MAESTRO SHIFU"

Mono: "Maestro, creo que no deberiamos dejar a Tigresa sola en este momento..."

MS: "A mi tambien me preocupa, pero ahora mismo necesita espacio" - 'Tal vez debería seguirla. No recuerdo haberla visto tan furiosa, jamás...'

**___FIN DE CAPITULO___**


	3. EL RECUERDO

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Hola! Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo.**

**He decidido que voy a intentar tener listo más o menos un capítulo por semana. Creo que es un buen ritmo, y que podré mantenerlo.**

**Una vez más, os pido humildemente que leais y deis vuestra opinión. No pido halagos fáciles, tambien se encajar las quejas, y las críticas. Solo sed sinceros.**

**Agradezco cada comentario o review recibida. Y me alegro de que esteis disfrutando la historia. Creedme cuando digo que cada review que me haceis (Sea buena o mala), me da la vida.**

**Me despido de vosotros, y os dejo con el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo disfruteis, y que os guste el desarrollo.**

**NOTA ACLARATIVA: **

**Melocotonero = Durazno (Árbol), Melocotón = Durazno (Fruta)**

**(Esta aclaración es para mis lectores de sudamérica ^^)**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**CAPITULO 3 - EL RECUERDO**

La noche bañaba ya por completo el Palacio de Jade, y un trueno sonaba sobre su cabeza. La poderosa Maestra Tigresa, con los dientes apretados, y sumergida en sus pensamientos, caminaba con paso firme mientras recorría el espacio que separaba la Galería de los Heroes, de los dormitorios. Allí, se imaginaba que estaría cierto panda gordinflon, descansando... 'No, esto no es posible...' Los pensamientos de Tigresa iban volviendose cada vez más oscuros, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inyectarse en sangre 'Nadie merece tanto poder ¡NADIE! y menos ese estupido panda, vago, gordo y desagradable. Va a tener que demostrarmelo... ¡SI!... ¡ME LO VAS A DEMOSTRAR, MALDITO USURPADOR...!' Tigresa atravesó la puerta principal de los dormitorios, e irrumpió con fuerza en la habitación de Po. Nunca dejaba de asombrarse de la decoración del lugar. A diferencia de las demás habitaciones (Donde apenas había una cama, y poco más) Po había llevado al palacio de Jade todas las cosas y muebles que estaban en su habitación, cuando vivía en el Valle de la Paz. Incluso sus muñequitos y posters. Tigresa se quedó mirando a Po, mientras este pasaba de estar recostado a estar sentado en su cama, y la miraba asustado.

Po: "... ¿Ya... ya es hora de cenar...?" - Tigresa se acercó a él hasta que sus narices solo se separaban por unos centímetros.

Tigresa: "Tu... y yo... afuera... ¡AHORA!" - Po abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, la sorpresa recorría cada poro del panda. Era evidente lo que quería hacer, pero ni siquiera habían tenido nunca una pelea de entrenamiento.

P: "Ti... Tigresa yo... no quiero... pelear contigo... estoy cansado de entrenar..." - No era cierto, de hecho, estaba descansado. Pero necesitaba soltar alguna excusa. Los ojos de Tigresa le decían que le iba a matar, y no estaba preparado para luchar con ella. Por lo menos, aún no.

T: "Perdón... error mio... " - Po respiró aliviado - "...has pensado que te lo estaba pidiendo"

P: "¿Qué...?"

Po atravesó la pared de la patada que Tigresa le había dado. Aterrizó en un bosque cercano, y Tigresa lo hizo cerca de él. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, mientras clavaba su mirada en su objetivo. Cerró los puños con fuerza, mientras Po escupía algo de sangre en el suelo. Volvió a mirarla asustado, y trató sin mucho exito de calmarla.

P: "Tigresa... ¿Que te he hecho? Yo... yo no te he hecho nada..."

T: "¡No debes tener ese poder!" - Con un puñetazo lanzó al panda contra un árbol, causandole una herida en el brazo. Agarró su brazo y dió un pequeñó grito, mientras miraba a Tigresa con cara de lástima - "¡VAS A MORIR, SI NO TE DEFIENDES, PANDA!"

Po se colocó en posición, pero lo hizo vagamente. Apenas levantaba sus puños, como si algo tirara de sus brazoa hacia abajo. Tigresa en cambio se lanzó sobre él, y comenzó a darle repetidos puñetazos en el rostro. Po ni siquiera trató de detenerla.

T: "¡VAMOS!" - Otro puñetazo - "¡PELEA!" - Otro puñetazo - "¡VAMOS!" - Otro puñetazo, puso ahora un tono irónico mientras sonreía al panda derrotado - "Hazme sentir el trueno..." - Tigresa cambió de expresión al ver que el panda, que miraba hacia un lado, dejaba caer pequeñas lágrimas. Le habló con la voz temblorosa.

P: "... lo siento... no puedo... los brazos... no me responden..." - Tigresa abrió los ojos, y comenzó a comprender lo que estaba haciendo - "¿Podrías... dejar de clavarme las uñas... ? Me... me duele mucho..."

Tigresa se levantó mientras soltaba un rugido de desesperación. Luego miró al oso con el ceño fruncido.

T: "¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE NO TE DEFIENDES? ESTO ES LO QUE HACEMOS, PARA ESTO NOS ENTRENAMOS ¿POR QUE TE QUEDAS AQUI? ¡¿NO VES QUE ALGUIEN ACABARÁ MATANDOTE, SI SIGUES JUGANDO A SER EL GUERRERO DEL DRAGÓN?! ¡ESTE NO ES TU LUGAR! ¡¡¡TU NO ERES EL GUERRERO DEL DRAGÓN...!!!"

Maestro Shifu: "¡TIGRESA!" - La felina se giró y vió al maestro salir de entre el follaje de la selva, la miraba con gesto decepcionado - "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

T: "Maestro, por favor, ¿No ve que este no es su lugar? Da igual lo que esté escrito en..."

MS: "¡BASTA!" - Miró a Po y vió que estaba algo lejos, así que se acercó a Tigresa y le susurró - "... Creí haberte dicho que no quería que Po lo descubriera aún... "

T: "... Pero Maestro, ¿En serio cree que él es el desciente? ¡Mirelo! Lleva dos meses sin avanzar. Él debería estar haciendo sopa, no arriesgando la vida solo porque cayera en el lugar adecuado..."

MS: "No vamos a hablar de esto ahora. Estás enfadada y poco receptiva. Asi que vete, y medita sobre esto. Si por la mañana, no sientes ningún pesar y tu conciencia esta limpia, escucharé con atención lo que quieras decirme..." - Tigresa parecia querer responder, pero Shifu le hizo un gesto de detención - "... vete Tigresa. Ahora"

La felina se retiró despacio, mientras veia a Po levantarse. 'Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Me despertaré y yo seré el Guerrero del Dragón, mientras ese panda hace sopa para su padre... ESOS son nuestros destinos...' se alejó aumentando el ritmo, hasta que acabó corriendo a cuatro patas. Shifu agitó la cabeza y se acercó a Po, que trataba de quitarse la sangre de la nariz. El maestro respiró hondo y le miró.

MS: "Po, supongo que sabes que puedes presentar una denundia contra Tigresa. Aunque sea una furiosa, eso no le da derecho de..."

P: "Dejelo, maestro..." - Le interrumpió - "... no voy a denunciarla. Y ahora, si me disculpa, quiero... pasear un rato... tengo que pensar..." - y se adentró en el bosque.

Shifu se quedó resignado. Entonces comenzó a pensar que nada tenia sentido. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, mientras en su cabeza repasaba los hecho recientes. Los dos ultimos meses, asi como la batalla con Tai Lung y el nombramiento del Guerrero del Dragón. Todo estaba conectado con Oogway, con Po, y con su linage. Sin embargo, algo le decía que era a Tigresa a quien debia vigilar. Como si ella fuera la clave... entonces... de repente... se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, y se quedó inmovil. Pasaron uno... dos... tres minutos. Y volvió a abrir los ojos. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Acababa de tener, su primera visión. De repente todo tenía sentido. Sin embargo, tambien supo que algo horrible se avecinaba. Algo que no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar, así que tenía que acelerar las cosas, pues iba a necesitar a sus dos mejores alumnos al cien por cien. ¿Pero cómo...? mientras tanto, Tigresa llevaba varios minutos concentrada, en postura de loto, bajo el 'Melocotonero Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial'. Era un buen lugar, para relajarse. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos...

'...concentrarse...'

'...armonía...'

'...paz interior...'

'...relajación...'

'...calma...'

'...PO...'

Gruñó al ver sus pensamientos interrumpidos una vez más, por la imagen de ese asqueroso impostor. Volvió a empezar...

'...concentrarse...'

'...armonía...'

'...paz interior...'

'...PO...'

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y volvió a gruñir. Se calmó 'Puedo hacerlo... ¡Claro que puedo!... Solo tengo que... enfocar. Concentrarme...' Relajó su rostro, y volvió a recolocarse en la postura original.

'...concentrarse... en Po...'

'...odio a PO...'

'...vete PO...'

'...muerete PO...'

Abrió los ojos levemente...

T: "...estúpido panda..." - Lanzó una mano a su cabeza, no pudo resistirlo. Sabia que nadie la oiría, pero necesitaba desahogarse - "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino se ensaña conmigo? He sido una buena alumna, he... he completado todas las pruebas. Ese pergamino, debería haber sido mio. ¡YO DEBERÍA HABER MATADO A TAI LUNG! ¡NADIE MERECÍA ESE HONOR MÁS QUE YO! ¡NADIE LE ODIABA MÁS QUE YO! ¡MI MISIÓN, ERA SER LO QUE ÉL NO PUDO SER! PERO... ¿CÓMO? ¿¿¿CÓMO PUDO UN ESTÚPIDO PANDA, GORDO Y FOFO, DERROTAR A TAI LUNG???" - Dijo alzando la voz, mucho más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba.

P: "...fue suerte..."

T: "¡DESDE LUEGO!, LA SUERTE TUVO MUCHO QUE VER CON..." - Tigresa se quedó muda, mientras se giraba para comprobar que Po estaba a poco metros detras de ella, agarrandose la herida del brazo, para que no le sangrara. '¿Cuanto habra escuchado? ¿He dicho algo sobre el pergamino...? No... pero...' - "¿Qué haces aqui?"

P: "Lamento interrumpir tu meditación. Cuando me siento perdido, pero sobre todo cuando estoy alterado o preocupado... mis pies parecen empeñados en venir aquí. No te estaba siguiendo, te lo juro"

T: "..." - Parecía sincero, pero claro, él siempre lo parecía - "Bueno... el árbol no es mio. Eres libre de visitarlo, pero espero que no te importe si yo me voy..."

P: "No... espera un segundo. Verás, tienes razón" - Tigresa arqueó una ceja - "Este no es mi lugar... Estube pensando mucho en todo lo sucedido con Tai Lung, y quiza tienes más razon de la que crees. Tal vez mi destino no era ser el Guerrero del Dragón, es solo que por alguna razon, yo reunía las cualidades necesarias para derrotar a Tai Lung, eso es todo. Así que yo era... el oso de ese momento y ese lugar. Pero eso no me convierte en un guerrero, y desde luego no me hace merecedor de vivir aqui. Sin embargo..." - Mira a su alrededor - "...formar parte de esto, aunque solo haya sido un momento, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y no quería que acabara. Asi que me engañaba a mi mismo, y creía en las palabras de Shifu que me animaba a continuar. Y con vuestro apoyo, decidí que seguir mi sueño, o al menos intentarlo, merecía como mínimo unos meses de mi vida..."

T: "Pero... yo nunca te he apoyado..." - Dijo una más que sorprendida felina.

P: "Eso no es cierto" - Tigresa se sorprendió aun más - "Tu me llamaste maestro. Y de vez en cuando, me dices que algun entrenamiento no me ha salido del todo mal. Y eso vale mucho... Verás, un halago entre 1.000 insultos, vale más que 1.000 halagos... No se si me estoy explicando adecuadamente..." - Comenzó a mirar hacia al cielo, como si buscara las palabra adecuadas.

A lo mejor Po no acababa de comprender lo que habia dicho, pero Tigresa si. Cuando alguien nos apalea, y nos repite a diario que lo que hacemos esta mal, sus halagos valen mucho más. Valen más porque sabes que te los has ganado. Y desde luego valen más que los de alguien que te los diga a diario, lo hagas bien o no. Necesitamos ambos tipos de persona en nuestra vida, para poder ser felices. Aquellas torpes pero sabias palabras, reconfortaron a Tigresa. Hicieron que se diera cuenta, de que ella tambien formaba parte de la victoria sobre Tai Lung. Estubo a punto de sonreir, pero se mantuvo firme. No quería parecer debil... y mucho menos ante el Guerrero del Dragón. Aquello empezaba a ser una situacion incomoda, asi que Po hizo amen de marcharse.

P: "Bueno... ya me voy. Te dejo seguir con tu meditación... Oye, ¿Te importa si antes de irme... cojo un melocotón?" - Dijo señalando la copa del árbol.

T: "... Po..." - Tigresa miraba al suelo, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Debía intentar arreglarlo, aunque solo fuera porque Shifu quería que se quedara - "...tu tienes talento, en serio..." - Le miró - "... más del que te imaginas. Y este SI es tu lugar. No dejes que nadie, te diga lo contrario..."

P: "Gracias Tigresa, pero creo que ambos sabemos la verdad. No tienes que decirme esto para que me quede, solo porque Shifu no quiere aceptar dicha verdad..." - Tigresa se sorprendió una vez más, pero no iba a dejarlo asi.

T: "Lo digo en serio. No te rindas tan facilmente. Dale otra opotunidad a este lugar, a tu sueño y..." - Le costó decirlo, pero debía pagar un precio por desobedecer a Shifu, y por herir a Po (que al fin y al cabo, tampoco tenía culpa de nada) Así que cogió aire, y dijo... - "...a mi. Se que puedo mejorar y ayudarte más. Solo necesito tiempo... ¿Crees que podrías dármelo...?" - Po parecio dudar un momento, rascó su nuca, y finalmente sonrió.

P: "No creo que vaya a servir de nada, pero si es importante para ti... me quedaré algun tiempo más" - Tigresa resopló de alivio 'menos mal...' - "En fin, te dejo... para que sigas meditando..."

T: "¡PANDA!" - La miró de nuevo, mientras Tigresa daba un pequeño puñetazo al árbol, haciendo que una pieza de fruta cayera en la mano del panda - "No olvides tu fruta..."

P: "Vaya, gracias..."

T: "Ten cuidado, a Shifu no le hace gracia que comas el fruto del árbol celestial. Quiza deberias comertelo aquí..."

P: "Pero, no quiero interrumpir más tu meditación..."

T: "Hagamos una cosa. Tu no hagas ruido, y yo trataré de fingir que no estas aqui" - Po sonrió mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba tigresa.

P: "De acuedo, me sentaré aqui..." - Se sentó junto a Tigresa - "... y comeré en silencio"

Miró a la felina con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, y luego comenzó a pelar la fruta con una de sus uñas. Tigresa, que había conseguido no sonreir ni una vez en toda la conversación, tuvo de nuevo la tentación de hacerlo al ver a Po disfrutar tanto con algo tan simple. Ella habia estado obsesionada toda su vida con una serie de ideales, que le hacian no disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la naturaleza. Pero él parecia contentarse con lo minim... 'Igual que el oso del relato de Oogway...' Tigresa se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos '...Pero entonces, ¿Qué pudo pasar? ¿Qué sucedió para que Po, en vez de recibir la educación y la experiencia que le hubiera otorgado tan extraodinario viaje con su padre, acabara siendo criado por el Sr. Ping? No es que el Sr. Ping no sea bueno, desde luego parece muy entregado a su hijo, a su negocio y a sus amigos. Sin duda es responsable del caracter agradable y honrado de Po. Pero tampoco puede decirse que esté a la altura, de criar a un ser con un destino tan incierto y extraodinario...' Repentinemente, la joven guerrera percibió un extraño olor que parecía provenir de Po '¿Qué... qué es eso? ¿Es... la fruta? No... es... es como... conozco ese olor' Los pensamientos de la felina fueron interrumpidos por una mano de panda, que apareció en frente de sus ojos, con un trozo de fruta. El trozo estaba cogido con mucha delicadeza.

P: "¿Quieres un poco...?" - La felina miró el trozo, y luego al panda.

T: "Yo... Nunca he provado... la fruta... soy carnívora..."

P: "Seras carnívora, pero cada dia comes tofu. Por cierto, no te he visto comer carne desde que estoy aquí. Eso no creo que sea bueno para un tigre..."

T: "Si que como carne, es solo que... procuro cuidarme... quiza tambien tu deberias..."

P: "Lo se..." - Dijo con una sonrisa - "...Hazme el honor de probarlo, por favor. Eres la Maestra Tigresa, la más fuerte y famosa de los 5 furiosos, no me creo que tengas miedo de provar cosas nuevas. Además, si no te gusta lo escupes. No me puedes ofender, al fin y al cabo yo no he fabricado el melocotón..."

Era una afirmación tan simple como contundente. Tigresa empezó a comprender que tendría que probarlo, aunque no le hiciera ninguna ilusión. Temia estropear lo conseguido si le decia que no queria. Sabia que Po estaba a un pequeño empujon de marcharse, y ahora no debia permitirlo. Trató, por última vez, de zafarse del ofrecimiento.

T: "Pero... es tu fruta... Po"

P: "No me importa compartirla..." - Algo despertó en la mente de Tigresa. Algo que había estado dormido. Un recuerdo '¿Cuando sucedio eso? No... no estoy segura... Ah, si... fue algo antes de conocer a...' Po comenzó a agitar la mano ante los ojos de la felina - "¿Tigresa?"

T: "¿Q-qué...?" - Dijo parpadeando y volviendo al mundo real.

P: "Nada, es solo que por un momento, parecia que no estuvieras aqui... Bueno, si no quieres probarla no te voy a obligar..."

T: "Espera..." - Tigresa tomo el trozo de la mano de Po, que lo soltó enseguida con una enorme sonrisa - "...Gracias Po"

P: "No. Gracias a ti" - Y dicho esto el panda comenzó a devorar el resto de la fruta, mientras la felina le daba un timido bocado al trozo que tenia en la mano.

El trozo estaba bueno, quiza demasiado dulce. Pero bueno desde luego. Po terminó antes que Tigresa a pesar de que el trozo de él era tres veces mayor. Entonces se levantó, hizo una reverencia a su amiga, y se marchó. No dijo nada más, porque no queria estropear el que habia sido para él su primer contacto amistoso con Tigresa. Sin embargo, ella sabia que no habia sido el primero. De eso nada. Se terminó la fruta, y luego se quedó en silencio un momento 'Debo hablar con Shifu... pronto'. Mientras tanto, el Maestro Shifu meditaba, buscando la mejor y más astuta manera de acelerar las cosas. Entonces, sonrió al recordar, que al día siguiente tenía una reunión con Tigresa. Solo esperaba que Po estubiera en forma...

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

El dia transcurrió como de costumbre. Todos se levantaron temprano. Luego levantaron a Po, y fueron a entrenar. Tigresa acabó herida por falta de concentración, aunque esta vez Shifu no estaba preocupado. Sabía que de un modo u otro, el bloqueo de Tigresa no iba a perturbar más la paz del palacio de Jade. Po no logró avanzar nada, pero tampoco pareció despertar la colera de Shifu. El resto hicieron sensibles progresos. Y así llegamos a la tarde, cuando al terminar el entrenamiento, y antes de cenar, Tigresa pidió su audiencia con Shifu. El maestro sonrió mientras le pedía que esperara un momento en la Galeria de los Heroes. Despues se dirigió a los dormitorios, y en su habitación encontró a Po, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

MS: "Po..." - Po se incorporó para poder ver bien al pequeño panda rojo - "... tenemos que hablar..."

Mientras tanto, en la Galeria de los Heroes, la Maestra Tigresa espera paciente. Sentada en el suelo, ante el pequeño estanque sobre el cual, una vez estubo reposando el pergamino del Dragón. Recordó la historia de Tai Lung. Recordó lo que el odio y la obsesión pueden llegar a hacer en un corazón impuro. La pregunta era, ¿Podría ella marcar la diferencia? ¿Podría demostrar que se puede cambiar? Aun era pronto para decirlo, de momento le bastaba con deshacer el bloqueo al que al parecer estaba sometido su talento para el Kung Fu. Shifu no tardó mucho tiempo en pasar, despues se colocó entre Tigresa y el pequeño estanque, con las manitas en su espalda, y mirandola con gesto de superioridad 'No se cuantes veces más podré mirarla así, desde la posición de poder que te da el saber algo que el otro desconoce. Si supiera lo cerca que esta de superarme. Bien, veamos que tiene que decir...'. Miró a los ojos de la felina, y se dispuso a hablar.

MS: "Espero que no te sorprenda, si te digo que la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy, ha sido tu sesión más patética desde que tengo memoria. No recuerdo que hayas tenido que abandonar un entrenamiento desde que estas en el palacio de Jade"

T: "Fue usted quien me ordenó abandonarlo"

MS: "Desde luego. Tu herida del brazo se había reabierto. No podía permitir que tubieses una lesión grave ahora. Sabes que en estos momentos, os necesito a todos en forma"

T: "¿Pero... por qué?" - El maestro aun no había contado nada a sus alumnos, sobre el terrible mal que se aproximaba. Era demasiado pronto.

MS: "Aun no puedo decirtelo. Pero pronto lo haré. Confia en mi" - Tigresa asintió 'Además, despues de hoy eso te va a dar igual, amiga mia...' - "Bien. Ahora, dime Tigresa: ¿Has meditado sobre lo sucedido ayer?"

T: "Si, Maestro Shifu"

MS: "¿Tienes ahora la mente más clara?"

T: "Si, Maestro Shifu"

MS: "¿Y... tienes la conciencia tranquila?"

T: "... No, Maestro Shifu" - Shifu sonrió.

MS: "Muy bien. ¿Por qué?"

T: "Por culpa de un recuerdo, maestro. Un recuerdo de mi infancia. Como sabe, me cuesta mucho recordar mi estancia en el Orfanato. Usted me explicó que los recuerdos traumáticos, sobre todo los de la infancia, pueden ser bloqueados por nuestra mente"

MS: "Es mejor asi. El resentimiento hacia los que te trataron mal en el orfanato, no te serviria más que para descentrarte. Dime ¿Es eso lo que pasa? ¿Piensas ultimamente en vengarte de ellos?"

T: "No maestro. Eso sería facil de sobrellevar. Lo que me inquieta es que el recuerdo que he debloqueado es un recuerdo... feliz" - Shifu arqueó una ceja - "Es un recuerdo agradable, y no imagino porque mi mente, decidió bloquearlo"

MS: "Comprendo. Adelante, cuentame ese recuerdo"

T: "De acuerdo, pero antes de nada: A MI NO ME GUSTA PO"

MS: "¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no he afirmado tal cosa"

T: "Enseguida lo comprenderá... Cuando usted me conoció en el orfanato, yo estaba encerrada en una habitación que tenía una enorme puerta. Pero esa puerta no estubo siempre en el orfanato. Como probablemente se imagina, la instalaron para contenerme a mi. Antes de instalarla, tenian otros medios, aun más crueles de separarme del resto de los niños. Por ejemplo: Se comia de 2 a 3. Y despues de comer, de 3 a 4 de la tarde habia una hora de patio antes de la siesta. Pero en mi caso era al reves. Asi, mientras los demas comian me dejaban en el patio, sola. Y luego, mientras los demas jugaban, me permitian comer"

MS: "Lamento mucho oir todo eso, Maestra Tigresa. Desde luego, esto no parece un recuerdo feliz"

T: "Vera, es que aquello sucedió durante la hora de la comida. Es decir, cuando yo estaba sola, en el patio. Recuerdo que me gustaba mirar más alla de la verja, pero al mismo tiempo me resultaba doloroso. Es como... mirar a una pareja feliz. Por alguna razón es divertido mirarlos, pero si estás sola tambien te duele. Porque tu tambien desearias encontrar a... alguien" - Shifu sonrió - "Entonces pude ver a varias manzanas de distancia, a dos niños que parecían jugar a la pelota. Recuerdo que pense que estaban intentando quitarse la pelota mutuamente, porque pateaban el suelo. Tambien recuerdo que pense que parecian muy buenos, porque ninguno lograba escaparse con la pelota. Estaban ahi, inmoviles, pateando el suelo. Aquello me hizo sonreir, y envidiar su divertido juego. Fue entonces cuando oi algo que gritó uno de los dos. Me había parecido oir que decía..."

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK****_______________________________________________**

Niño 1: "¡DAME TU ALMUERZO!"

Desconocido: "¡NO!"

Niño 2: "¡NOS LO ACABARÁS DANDO DE TODOS MODOS, GORDINFLÓN!"

D: "¡NUNCA!"

Estaban intentando quitarle algo a un niño que estaba en el suelo. Desde donde yo estaba parecia... pequeño y redondo. Tambien recuerdo que pense, que el niño del suelo parecía muy valiente. A pesar del terrible castigo que estaba recibiendo, se mantenia firme y no iba a entregarles su almuerzo. Recuerdo que entonces no sabia que era una almuerzo, y pense que debia ser algo muy valioso. Me entró una colera divina. Era la primera vez en mi vida, que el odio recorría mi cuerpo de aquella manera, y era algo dificl de controlar para una niña pequeña. Apreté los puños con fuerza, y salté por encima de la verja. Me resultó sorprendentemente fácil. Entonces salí corriendo hacia los dos abusones. No se lo que queria hacerles, pero desde luego iban a acordarse durante mucho tiempo. A una manzana de distancia, cometí un error...

Pequeña Tigresa: "¡DEJADLE EN PAZ!" - Aquello hizo que se giraran y me miraran. Y claro, al verme reaccionaron como todos los demas...

N1: "¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!"

N2: "¡ES... ES UNA BESTIA!"

N1: "¡VAMONOS DE AQUI!"

Y se fueron corriendo. Yo pasé al lado del niño que estaba en el suelo, y les seguí una manzana más. Entonces, paré en seco. Me di cuenta de que podría alcanzarles, y hacerselo pagar. Pero tambien había un niño en el suelo que podría estar herido. ¿Qué hacer? Deseaba vengarme, pero si no le ayudaba, no seria mejor que ellos.

PT: "¡No... no merecen la pena!"

Y comencé a andar hasta el niño del suelo, que agarraba una bolsa con fuerza. Me imaginé que en ella llevaba su almuerzo. Como ya se habrá imaginado, aquel pequeño niño, era un panda. Claro que entonces yo no sabia que era un panda. Para que no se asustara me alejé unos pasos, y le hablé.

PT: "Se... se han ido. No te preocupes, estas a salvo"

El pequeño panda abrió los ojos, y me miró. Y entonces dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Realmente se alegraba de verme. Era la primera vez que alguien se alegraba de verme en toda mi vida. Se levantó despacio, dejando la bolsa en el suelo.

Pequeño Po: "¿De verdad se han ido...?"

PT: "S-si..." - Y entonces me abrazó.

Recuerdo que temblé, porque nadie me había abrazado nunca antes. Era una sensación... nueva para mi. Asi que me abrazó aun más fuerte. Imagino ahora que lo hizo, porque pensó que yo tenia frio. Aquello me hizo sonrojar. Aquel abrazo, era lo más tierno y calido que nadie había hecho por mi. Deje de temblar. No sabia que era aquello, pero no podia ser malo. Asi que yo tambien le abracé. Pude entonces apreciar un olor característico, que me resultó muy agradable. Era su olor, así de simple. Estubimos asi un minuto, aunque yo habria estado asi para siempre.

PP: "Gracias. No se lo que has hecho pero, gracias por evitar que me quitaran mi almuerzo"

PT: "No... no hay de que. Solo me vieron y huyeron" - Se alejó un poco de mi, y me miró a los ojos con cara extrañada

PP: "¿Por qué...? Espera... ¿Es a ti a quien llamaron 'bestia'?" - Asentí - "Pero... No entiendo porque. Tu eres hermosa, y hueles bien. ¿Por qué iban a pensar que eres una 'bestia'?" - Un cumplido.

Tambien era el primer cumplido de mi vida. Me sonrojé aun más, al ver la sinceridad de sus ojos. Entonces sonrió, y fue hasta su bolsa. En aquel momento, recordé la palabra 'almuerzo'...

PT: "¿Qué es un almuerzo?" - Se giró y me miró sonriente.

PP: "Es solo una comida que esta entre el desayuno y la comida del medio dia" - ¿Sifnificaba eso, que estaba dejando que le patearan solo por... comida? Sacó un bol con una tapa de la bolsa - "Mira, este es mi almuerzo. Es sopa de fideos. La ha hecho mi padre"

Todo volvió a tener sentido. Yo no conocí a mi padre. Pero si él me hubiera hecho comida, aunque fuese el bocadillo más asqueroso del mundo, nadie me lo quitaria. Nadie. Se sentó en el suelo, y quitó la tapa del bol. Luego me hizo un gesto para que me sentara junto a él. Ni siquiera lo pensé, solo lo hice. Entonces puso la sopa bajo mi nariz. Era un olor delicioso.

PP: "¿Te apetece probarla?" - Agité la cabeza, pero mi estomago rugió llevandome la contraria. Eso le hizo reir, y me ofreció un par de palillos extra que tenia en la bolsa - "Ten, siempre llevo palillos de más. Por si los pierdo o se me rompen. A veces... soy algo torpe..." - Realmente queria comer, pero intenté rechazarlo.

PT: "Pero... es tu sopa..."

PP: "No me importa compartirla..." - Parecía sincero, y yo tenía mucha hambre. Asi que cogí con cuidado los palillos que me ofrecia - "¡Buen provecho!"

PT: "Bu-buen provecho..."

Y comenzamos a comer al unísono. Los dos comiamos de forma acelerada, como si fuera una carrera. Recuerdo que nos mirabamos, como diciendonos mutuamente: '¿Eso es lo más rapido que puedes comer...?' Estabamos comiendo y jugando. Era... muy divertido. Al terminar, él se tumbo en el suelo aliviado y lleno. Yo tambien había comido bien, pero me gustaba más mirarle a él. Verle tan agusto me hizo sonreir. De repente me di cuenta de que eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Si no llegaba a tiempo, podrían castigarme. Me levanté de un salto.

PT: "Lo siento, debo... debo irme. Si notan que no estoy me... me castigarán..."

PP: "No pasa nada. Además yo tambien deberia irme, el restaurante de mi padre queda muy lejos. Y en una hora él sale de trabajar para descansar" - Dijo recogiendo los palillos y el bol vacio.

PT: "Te envidio. Tu padre es muy grande..."

PP: "En realidad no. De hecho, yo ya soy casi tan grande como él. Veras mi padre es un ganso" - Evidentemente yo no hablaba del tamaño físico de su padre, pero aquel descubrimiento me dejo perpleja.

PT: "Vaya... lamento desilusionarte pero... no me pareces un ganso"

PP: "Lo se... No se lo que soy. Y mi padre no me lo quiere decir..." - Aquello me recordó que, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de fuera del orfanato, y no podía perder la oportunidad de preguntar algo importante...

PT: "... Oye, ¿Sabes QUÉ soy yo?"

PP: "¿Qué...?"

PT: "Es que, en el orfanato solo me llaman 'monstruo'..."

PP: "Lo siento pero, no se lo que eres. Lo unico que puedo decirte es que no eres ni un conejo, ni un ganso, ni un cerdo... " - No estaba segura de comprenderle, despues me miró y me dijo - "¿Y tu? ¿Sabes lo que soy yo?"

PT: "...No. Aunque puedo decirte que no eres una cabra. Mi directora es una cabra, y tu no lo eres..."

PP: "Vaya. Lo único que sabemos es una lista de lo que no somos..."

PT: "Si..." - Nos quedamos mirando al suelo. Aquello podría haber sido muy divertido, si no fuera tan triste.

PP: "Por cierto... tu no eres un 'monstruo'" - Volvimos a mirarnos - "Eso tambien me lo llaman a mi. Es como los adultos llaman a lo que no entienden"

PT: "¿En serio?"

PP: "Si. Asi que no te preocupes, solo te llaman asi por que no saben lo que eres, y los adultos temen aquello que no saben que es. Eso es todo..."

PT: "¿Te... te enseñó eso tu padre?"

PP: "Pues... no. Simplemente, lo se. En fin, cuidate mucho"

PT: "¿Nos... nos veremos mañana otra vez?" - Temía la respuesta, pero su enorme sonrisa me respondió antes que sus labios.

PP: "Claro que si. Y traeré dos boles de sopa. Asi podremos comer hasta hartarnos, pero de verdad... ¡Adios!" - Despues se dió la vuelta, y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta.

Yo comencé a correr hacia el orfanato, cuando de repente cai en la cuenta '¿Como se llama?' Me pare, me di la vuelta y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

PT: "¡¿COMO TE LLAMAS?! ¡¿CHICO, COMO TE...?!" - Estaba muy lejos, y giró una esquina.

Di una patada en el suelo, y apreté los dientes de desesperación. Volví al orfanato, pensando en el extraño niño que acababa de conocer. Pero al dia siguiente instalaron la puerta nueva, y a partir de entonces me hacian comer alli dentro. No me dejaban salir al patio, asi que no pude encontrarme con él. Un dia me escapé, para intentar encontrarle. Pero no conseguí que nadie me ayudara, y cuando volví al orfanato busque a alguien con quien jugar, pero nadie queria jugar con un monstruo... Al cabo de poco tiempo, le conocí a usted...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_________________________________________________**

T: "...y esa es la historia. Le he contado cada sentimiento y cada reacción que tuve, para que vea que no tengo nada que ocultar. Sin embargo, de niña no tenía nada claro lo que quería. Aquello fue fruto de la casualidad, no de una verdadera atracción. Y desde luego, lo que pudiera sentir por aquel niño no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento en la actualidad, por ese gordo y vago panda... Aun asi, admito que al recordar aquello siento... como si le debiera algo. Aunque no siento que sea una deuda. Desde luego, ahora no creo que se merezca el modo en que le he tratado. Y por ello, me siento culpable... ¡Y eso hace que le odie aun mucho más...!"

MS: "Es posible, pero la forma en que me cuentas como te lanzaste a por los abusones, y lo sucedido ayer con Po, me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo. Recurres a la violencia cuando estas preocupada..."

T: "¿Preocupada? ¿No estoy preocupada? ¿Por qué voy a estar preocupada...?" - Shifu la miró con una sonrisa.

MS: "¿Por qué estas preocupada...?" - Shifu dió unos segundos a su alumna, y esta finalmente dejó fluir la verdad.

T: "Usted sabe, lo importante que es para mi... mi instinto ¿Verdad?" - Shifu asintió - "Mi instinto nunca me ha fallado. Bueno, nunca... hasta que le conocí a él. Cuando fue escogido el Guerrero del Dragón, mi instinto me gritaba que él no deberia ser el Guerrero del Dragón. Que él no deberia estar aqui. Lo crei tanto, que me presenté en plena noche, para decirle... bueno. Le dije que este no era su lugar. Que era una doshonra para el Kung Fu, y que si aun tenia respeto por lo que somos... se fuera antes del amanecer..." - Shifu empezó a comprender un poco mejor el problema de Tigresa - "¿SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE HABRÍA PASADO SI ME HUBIERA HECHO CASO...? Tai Lung habría arrasado el Valle, y nosotros... TODOS nosotros estariamos muertos, u ocultandonos..."

MS: "Yo tambien intenté deshacerme de él..."

T: "Cierto, pero es que esa no fue la unica vez que mi instinto me fallo por su culpa. Cuando nos dijo que Tai Lung venía, y que debíamos confiar en el panda, mi instinto me dijo aun más fuerte que Po nunca deberia enfrentarse a Tai Lung. Y por este motivo..."

MS: "Asi que tu fuiste la que tuvo la genial idea de ir a interceptar a Tai Lung..." - Tigresa asintió - "...Ya veo. Los demas te siguieron. Siempre te vieron como a una lider. Y eso es debido en gran parte a tu extraordinario instinto. Supongo, que temes haber perdido el talento..."

T: "¿Acaso duda de que lo he perdido...?"

MS: "No. Porque no tengo ninguna duda, de que no lo has perdido" - Tigresa le miró ahora a los ojos - "Escucha, tu problema es que siempre has querido ser el Guerrero del Dragon. Esa era tu motivación. Y esta vez no fue por mi culpa, yo nunca te dije que serías el Guerrero del Dragón. Fuiste tu sola, la que te impusiste una meta, que resultó ser inalcanzable. Y ahora, que has perdido tu motivación, tu talento se ha quedado dormido. Solo tienes que buscar una nueva motivación, y volverás a ser la de antes. Quiza incluso, mucho mejor que antes..." - Tigresa arquó una ceja.

T: "Pero, ¿Y el panda? Su motivación es la comida, eso no ha cambiado. Y sin embargo..."

MS: "Su motivación nunca fue la comida..." - Tigresa se quedó perpleja - "No. Su motivación era detener a Tai Lung, proteger el Valle. A su padre, a sus amigos... La comida era solo una forma de lograr que se concentrara en algo. El gran problema de Po no era el talento, era que no podía pasar un minuto entero pensando en algo... que no fuera comida. Asi que la utilice para centrarle. Pero eso dejó de funcionar, en cuanto la motivación desapareció..." - Tigresa pensó que parecia tener sentido. Pero eso significaba que entonces, tanto Po como ella estaban perdidos, si no encontraban una nueva motivación...

**___FIN DE CAPITULO___**


	4. UNA VERDAD INCOMODA

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Hola! Bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo.**

**Aunque este capítulo lo he escrito a tiempo, me preocupa el próximo. No estoy muy seguro de cuando lo tendré listo, pero trataré de cumpli mi promesa y tenerlo listo el próximo domingo.**

**Aunque sea lo mismo que dije antes: Os pido humildemente que leais y deis vuestra opinión. No pido halagos fáciles, tambien se encajar las quejas, y las críticas. Solo sed sinceros.**

**Para XshadowstarX: Espero tus reviews. Imagino que no dispones de mucho tiempo, pero realmente necesito tu opinión, si puedes darme unos minutos.**

**Me despido de vosotros, y os dejo con el cuarto capítulo. Espero que lo disfruteis, este tiene un significado especial.**

**Cuidaos mucho**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**CAPITULO 4 - UNA VERDAD INCOMODA**

Shifu esperó unos segundos, mientras su alumna trataba de encajar sus propias conclusiones. Ahora, el viejo panda rojo comprendía mejor, que Oogway tenía razon al decir que los problemas de ambos estaban relacionades. Y había llegado el momento de solucionarlo. Sin embargo, eso significaba que había llegado la hora de que su alumna se enfrentara con la verdad. Quisiera o no.

MS: "Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría comentarte algo Tigresa. Se trata de una serie de hechos anteriores a la muerte de Tai Lung. Me gustaría que me escucharas hasta el final ¿De acuerdo?" - La felina asintió, y escuchó con atención - "Bien. Comencemos por el principio: El primer dia, cuando Po tuvo un combate de entrenamiento con todos nosotros te negaste a luchar con él. De hecho, aun hoy nunca has querido tener una pelea de entrenamiento con él. Recuerdo que entonces me dijiste que no le considerabas digno, pero no creo que fuera eso. Al fin y al cabo, incluso yo luché con él. Sería muy engreído por tu parte..."

T: "Yo no tengo la culpa de que usted decidiera rabajarse..." - Shifu le hizo un gesto de detención.

MS: "Dejame acabar. Sigo: Cuando os di la noticia de que Tai Lung venía hacia aquí, no dijiste nada. Cuando os dije que Oogway había muerto y ya no podía ayudarnos, no dijiste nada. Pero cuando dije que el panda debería detenerle... Ahí si saltaste..."

T: "Ya le he explicado que..."

MS: "Y luego fuiste a enfrentarte con él. Algo muy valeroso por tu parte... pero estúpido. Si me ibas a desobedecer, podrías haberlo hecho aquí. Utilizar mi ayuda y la de Po en lo que pudiera valer. Y aprovechar la ventaja de conocer el terreno, en vez de intentar detenerle en un puente, solo para asegurarte de que no llegara hasta aquí... En fin. Como si no quisieras que Tai Lung le hiciera daño a..."

T: "No me gusta lo que está insinuando..." - Tigresa comenzó a respirar con fuerza.

MS: "Y poniendonos en hecho más recientes, tu pequeña pelea con Po podría deberse a un odio irrefrenable de tu interior... tal vez. O quizá querias asustarle para que huyera. Para que no tuviera que seguir estando en peligro..."

T: "¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA LO QUE ESTA INSINUANDO!" - Dijo ahora con un tono mucho más elevado.

MS: "¿En serio? Solo digo que todo parece encajar, si lo relacionamos con un impulso por proteger a Po. A tu manera, claro. Y ese recuerdo, me hace pensar que dicha protección podría nacer de tu subconsciente. Quizá, en lo más profundo de ti, tu le ves como si fuera tu..."

T: "¿¿¿NOVIO??? Por favor, ya le he dicho que no siento ninguna atracción por él... Y desde luego no quiero que sea mi..."

MS: "Hermano..." - La felina relajó su mirada mientras escuchaba de nuevo a su maestro - "... iba a decir hermano. De pequeños, él te consoló y te dió calor. Es lo que suele hacer un hermano. Y como tu nunca tuviste ninguno... Por cierto, me empiezas a poner un poco nervioso con todo esto. Yo no he afirmado eso ni una sola vez" - Dijo levantando un dedo ante los ojos de la felina - "NI UNA. ¿Como voy a pensar una tonteria asi? Tu y él sois completamente distintos..." - Tigresa asintió decididamente - "Y no solo eso, creo que él nunca saldría contigo..." - Tigresa volvió a asentir, esta vez más timidamente - "... Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él es el salvador del Valle de la Paz, podría elegir a la mujer que quisiera..."

T: "¿Usted... cree...?" - La felina miraba ahora en todas direcciones, como si buscara algo.

MS: "Desde luego. La fama hace milagros. De todos modos no me lo imagino a tu lado. Es tan... inapropiado..." - Tigresa volvió a clavar su mirada en Shifu.

T: "... y gordo..."

MS: "... torpe..."

T: "... tonto..."

MS: "... inutil..."

T: "... bueno, tanto como 'inutil'... "

MS: "... bueno para nada..."

T: "... "

MS: "... incapaz de hacer nada bien, un estomago lleno con la cabeza vacía que jamás podría siquiera hacer un circulo con un..."

T: "¡EH...!" - Levantó la voz a Shifu, algo que solo recordaba haber hecho una vez en el pasado. Cuando Shifu le dijo que Po se enfrentaria a Tai Lung, y ella gritó... '¿EL PANDA...?'. Shifu la miró complacido, luego juntó sus manos, y comenzó a diculparse.

MS: "Lamento haber hablado asi de tu... 'hermano'. Retírate a tu habitación a descansar, mañana haré un anuncio que estoy seguro, desbloqueará tu talento"

T: "¿DE VERDAD?" - Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

MS: "Si. Confia en mi. Ahora, retirate..."

Tigresa hizo una leve reverencia, y se dirigió a su habitación con paso firme. En cuanto salió de la Galeria, Shifu lanzó su mano a su boca, tratando de evitar reir descontroladamente '¿Cuanto tiempo debería esperar, antes de seguirla...? ¿10 segundos...? No, mejor le dare 30. Ella siempre ha sido dura con los sentimientos...'. Tigresa no tardó en llegar hasta los dormitorios, mientras pensaba '¡HERMANOS! Que bobada... Y no me imagino a Po, llendo al Valle de la Paz y escogiendo a dedo a su novia... eso es una tonteria... ' Cuando iba entrar en su habitación, observó que la de Po estaba levemente abierta 'Voy a contarselo. Seguro que se rie...'. Irrumpió en la habitación de Po...

T: "Panda, no te imaginas la ocurrencia del... maestro... " - Tigresa abrió los ojos de par en par - "... Shifu...".

Nada. No había nada. La habitación estaba vacia. Ni un mueble, ni ropa, ni un poster... impoluta. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, como si esperara encontrar algo. Una nota quizas. Pero nada. 'Se-se ha ido. El causante de todos mis problemas. El que me ha quitado lo que es mio. El que ha vencido a Tai Lung. El que ha salvado la vida de Shifu. El que he llamado maestro. El que compartió la fruta conmigo. El que... El que...' Tigresa comenzó a sentirse extraña. ¿Que le estaba pasando? 'Esto es lo que yo queria. Ahora podre continuar mi vida donde la dejé. Pero... ¿Por qué ahora? Le pedí que se quedara. Y... él dijo que lo haría. Pero se ha ido. Es igual. Yo hice lo que pude... Pero entonces, si esto esta tan bien... si esto es todo lo que yo podia querer... ¿Por qué me quiero morir...?' Entonces Shifu pasó detras de ella. Llevaba una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Relajó su cara, para que la felina no se diera cuenta de ello, y entonces habló, mientras ella le daba la espalda.

MS: "Vaya, no esperaba que nadie lo descubriera antes de mañana. Bueno, supongo que puedo decirtelo. Po y yo estubimos hablando, antes de nuestra pequeña reunión. Y le conté acerca del pergamino secreto, y la verdad sobre sus ancenstros. No se lo tomó muy bien, pero lo comprendió. Entonces me dijo que quería marcharse para buscar sus raices. Y aunque sigo pensando que podemos necesitarle, me parecío bien..." - Tigresa seguía dando la espalda al viejo maestro, pero parecío temblar por un momento - "... Le dije que empacara rapidamente, y se fuera sin despedirse. Se cuanto odias las despedidas. Son situaciones incomodas. En fin, nos espera un regreso a la calma. Verás como ahora logras desbloquear tu talento..." - El maestro hizo un amago de echar a andar, pero se detuvo y sacó algo de un bolsillo - "... casi lo olvido. Dejó esto para ti..." - Colocó algo en la mano de la felina. Ella no supo enseguido lo que era, pero no tardó en reconocer el tacto de los grabados en el cilindro que estaba en su mano. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se enrojecieron "... Dijo que es tuyo. Que él solo te lo estaba guardando..." - Miró lo que le habia dado, poco a poco. El pergamino del Dragón era suyo, al fin - "... Al fin y al cabo, es un título. Puede ser cedido, y ahora es tuyo. Veras como dentro de poco, nadie recuerda ni siquiera que Po estubo alguna vez en el palacio de Jade..." - Tigresa sollozó un momento, pero Shifu fingió no darse cuenta - "... Ahora si que las cosas vuelven a su sitio ¿Verdad? Mañana te espera un gran día de entrenamiento ¡Oh, si! Nada podrá detenerte..." - Dijo alejandose hacia su habitación.

El maestro logró llegar a paso acelerado hasta su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta rapidamente '¿Cúanto tiempo le doi ahora? 1 minuto... no, mejor 40 segundos, o menos. No vaya a ser que no llegue a tiempo de...' Pensaba mientras miraba al suelo.

Po: "Ma... maestro Shifu..."

El viejo panda rojo levantó ahora la mirada, comprobando que el Guerrero del Dragón seguia donde lo había dejado hacía casi media hora. En una esquina de su habitación, sosteniendo en peso todos sus muebles y pertenencias. El panda temblaba por el tiempo que llevaba en esta posición. Era evidente que estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas.

MS: "¿Si, Po? ¿Qué sucede?"

Po: "Vera maestro, no es que no confie en usted, es solo que no comprendo del todo la utilidad de este ejercicio y..."

MS: "Po, si no puedes soportar el peso de lo que eres..." - Miró al techo - "... Como esperas soportar el peso de la responsabilidad" - 'Me ha quedado muy bien, casi parece dicho por Oogway...'. El panda respiró hondo, y miró al maestro.

P: "Esta bien maestro... Puedo soportarlo..."

MS: "Muy bien. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a impedir que... bueno. Me tengo que ir" - Y con estas palabras el maestro volvió al pasillo de los dormitorios, para comprobar lo que ya sabia.

Tigresa ya no estaba en la puerta de Po, y la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Al asomarse a la habitación pudo comprobar que la felina estaba metiendo sus pocas posesiones, que guardaba en un cajón bajo su cama, en una vieja bolsa. Shifu no pudo evitar sonreir, al comprobar que cerca de la puerta, en el suelo, estaba el pergamino del Dragón. Ella lo había dejado caer, como si no tuviera ningun valor. Calmó su rostro de nuevo, y habló a su agitada alumna, mientras recogía el pergamino.

MS: "Asi que... nos vas a abandonar..." - Tigresa se quedó inmovil un segundo. Asintió, y luego continuó metiendo sus cosas en la bolsa - "Comprendo. Pero, el Guerrero del Dragón, tiene responsabilidades..." - Ella ignoraba las palabras del viejo maestro - "¿A donde irás?"

T: "No... no lo se... solo... solo se que me tengo que ir... tengo... que salir de aqui..."

MS: "Ya veo. Y la marcha de Po no tiene nada que ver..." - Tigresa se volvió a quedar inmovil - "Tigresa, ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¿Quieres el pergamino? ¿Quieres más poder? ¿Acceso a más conocimientos? Dimelo por favor, tal vez podamos conseguirtelo..."

T: "Lo siento, maestro. Pero usted no puede... ayudarme"

MS: "Dejame intentarlo. Solo dime QUE quieres..." - Tigresa se giró y la expresión de Shifu cambió por completo, al ver que los ojos de la felina no paraban de llorar en abundancia. Como si llevara toda su vida guardando las lagrimas para este momento.

T: "Solo quiero... parar... ¡MIREME!" - La felina se señalaba su propio rostro, mientras Shifu no acababa de creerse la reacción de su alumna - "¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER NORMAL! Tiene que haber un limite en la cantidad de lagrimas que puedes... " - Agitó al cabeza - "Asi no puedo ser un guerrero... ¿Qué clase de guerrero se echa a llorar asi? ¿Se da cuenta de lo que me ha hecho ese... estupido panda?"

MS: "Pero, en tu recuerdo..."

T: "¡ENTONCES YO ERA JOVEN E INGENUA! No sabia la verdad..."

MS: "¿Qué verdad?"

T: "Que este tipo de sentimientos, solo sirven para hacerte sentir... débil y fragil. Y si eres débil, quedas expuesta a que tus enemigos te hagan sufrir por ello..." - Shifu abrió los ojos de par en par, al darse cuenta de que esas eran sus palabras 'Oh, Dioses. Ella es asi por mi culpa. Esta bloqueando esos sentimientos por que yo le dije que... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta...?' - "¿Qué hago ahora...? No puedo ser el Guerrero del Dragón... Ya no..." - Shifu se puso serio.

MS: "Tigresa, arrodillate..." - Su alumna, como siempre, hizo lo que le pedia. El maestro meditó lo que iba a decir unos segundos - "...Tigresa, he cometido un error. Lo que yo intentaba era que estubieras preparada para suprimir los sentimientos en combate, no toda tu vida"

T: "Pero... soy una furiosa. Mi vida es el combate"

MS: "Maestra, nosotros combatimos para vivir, no vivimos para combatir. Eso no es vida. La felicidad se obtiene de la paz, de la risa y sobre todo, del amor. Creo que Po podria hacerte reir, si te relajaras un poco. Y creo que eso te vendria muy bien. No puedes negar esos sentimientos para siempre"

T: "¡NO SE DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO! Yo no quiero a... NO, NO LE QUIERO" - Shifu resopló 'Voy a tener que usar la artilleria pesada...'.

MS: "Po no se ha ido..." - La cara de Tigresa se fue alterando con cada palabra de su maestro, hacia un rostro de jubilo y extasis - "... Esta en mi habitación" - La felina tenia ya una sonrisa enorme en su cara, con la boca abierta, y los ojos muy abiertos.

T: "... Yo... Tengo que verle..." - Se dispuso a levantarse, pero Shifu se lo impidió. Luego el pequeño panda rojo cerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla.

MS: "... Armoniiiia... paz interior..."

T: "¡DEJEME EN PAZ!" - Volvió a intentar levantarse y una vez más fue detenida.

MS: "Espera, hablo en serio. Relajate un segundo, y piensa lo que vas a hacer... Cuando entres ahi, ¿Vas a besarle o vas a matarle?" - Tigresa comenzó a mirar a un lado y a otro - "¿Y bien?"

T: "¡ESTOY PENSANDO...!" - Colocó una mano bajo su barbilla, mientras el viejo maestro fruncia el ceño.

MS: "Tigresa, por primera vez desde que soy tu maestro, me has decepcionado enormemente..." - Le felina miró a su maestro - "...¿No ves que este es el motivo de tu bloqueo? No es que quieras ser el Guerrero Dragon o no, es que deseas algo que no quieres desear. Es el peor tipo de bloqueo, porque nadie puede ayudarte. Solo tu puedes..." - miró al suelo. Aunque no quería tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que recordarla - "... yo tambien estuve enamorado una vez. El maestro Oogway aprovó mi relación aunque él no se permitia a si mismo tener ninguna..."

T: "¿Y cómo terminó? Porque no la veo por aqui..."

MS: "... Me dejó. No comprendía mi amor por el Kung Fu, ni mi dedicación a sus ideales..."

T: "¿LO VE? ¡USTED ESTARIA MEJOR SI NO LA HUBIERA CONOCIDO! NO TENDRIA ESE RECUERDO QUE..." - Shifu la agarró de las mejillas, obligandola a mirarle a los ojos.

MS: "¡¡¡FUE LA MEJOR EPOCA DE MI VIDA!!!" - Hubo un silencio de unos segundos - "... sacrificaria... todo... si pudiera volver a... vivirla..." - Shifu, tenia los ojos rojos y enlagrimados, mientras hablaba con voz temblorosa - "... tu eres... mi hija... y no puedo permitir que pases por el mundo... sin haber vivido..." - La soltó, y dejó sobre su cama el pergamino. Luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta despacio - "... Ahora ve a verle. Pero elige sabiamente. Estas son las decisiones... de las que podemos arrepentirnos... el resto de nuestra vida..." - Cuando estaba en la puerta se detubo un segundo - "...Por cierto, él te quiere. Por eso no le respondian los brazos..."

T: "¿QUÉ...?" - Pero se habia ido.

Dejó a la felina de rodillas, sumergida en el dolor 'Es cierto. Me-me dijó que no le respondian los puños... ¡Se acabó! Voy a... voy a cogerle y...' Se levantó '¿Y qué hago...? Lo mataré. Si, le voy a besar hasta que lo mate... de asfixia. Eso, puedo hacerlo. ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO!' Se quitó las lagrimas de los ojos, y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia la habitación de Shifu, situada como siempre al final del pasillo 'Y ¿Qué es eso de hacerme reir? La risa esta sobrevalorada. Recuerdo al maestro Oogway sonriendo, pero no riendo. Y el maestro Shifu tampoco suele hacerlo. Es un sintoma de debilidad, y no pienso...' Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shifu,y se quedó mirando al poderoso Guerrero del Dragón, que sujetaba todos sus muebles, con la cara roja como un tomate, temblando de pies a cabeza, y sudando. Tigresa tapó su propia boca, pero hay cosas que no pueden contenerse.

T: "... ji... ji-ji... ja, ja... " - El darse cuenta de que Shifu le tenia engañado haciendo eso solo para que ella pensara que se habia ido, empeoró las cosas - "... ja, ja ,JA ,JA ,JA ,JUA ,JUA ,JUA..."

P: "N-no le veo... la gra-gracia..."

T: "Je... je-je... " - Se quitó una lagrima de la risa, mientras trataba de calmarse, y dejar de reir - "... Creo que... ¡Je! Que puedes soltar... tus cosas... "

P: "No es que... n-no me fie de ti... pero.. prefiero espe-perar a que Shifu... me... lo di-diga... "

T: "Lo que quieras panda. Bueno, yo... " - '¿Que le digo...? ' Tigresa pasó a mirar al panda, con rostro de enfado. Esto hizo que Po se asustara de nuevo, pero reaccionó dejando de temblar, y mirandola con cara apenada. La felina comenzó a hablarle, con un tono muy firme - "Dime panda, ¿Sabes lo que es una relación... romántica?"

P: "... Eh... Si, claro... Todo el mundo..."

T: "Bien. Eso me ahorra explicaciones, porque tu y yo vamos a tener una" - El panda no podia creer aquello - "¿Alguna objeción?"

P: "¿Ob-objeción...?"

T: "Si, objeción: 'Razonamiento o argumento contrario a alguien o a algo'... ¿Alguna por tu parte?"

P: "No, claro que no... y se lo que es una 'objeción', solo estoy sorprendid..."

T: "Estas son mis normas: Primera..."

P: "¿Normas...?"

T: "Si, normas" - Levantó un dedo - "Primera: Prohibido tocarme sin mi permiso" - Levantó dos dedos - "Segunda: Ni necesito, ni quiero tu protección. Asi que aunque estemos saliendo, eso no te da derecho a interferir en mis peleas ¿Comprendido?"

P: "S-si..."

T: "Y Tercera: " - Levantó tres dedos, y luego señaló al panda - "Ningun hombre puede poseerme, si antes no me ha vencido..."

P: "¿QUE?"

T: "Soy una furiosa. La Maestra Tigresa. Y no me entregaré a alguien que no pueda vencerme ¿Queda claro?" - Entonces el panda frunció el ceño, y miró a Tigresa con furia. Jamas ella habia estado tan intimidada por el panda, era la primera vez que la miraba con esa seriedad.

P: "¡DE ACUERDO! Acepto tus normas, si tu aceptas las mias"

T: "¿Tus normas...?"

P: "¡SI!" - Alzó la voz como si pretendiera hacer callar a Tigresa - "Primera: Me llamo 'Po', no 'panda'... Y si vamos a salir juntos seria realmente ridiculo ademas de humillante, si me sigues llamando 'panda'..." - La felina cruzó los brazos, y arqueó una ceja.

T: "Bueno... tiene cierta lógica..."

P: "Segunda: Si quieres que esto funcione, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros. Sin confianza no hay relación que valga..." - Tigresa miró ahora con seriedad, pues no pudo evitar recordar la existencia del pergamino secreto con la verdad sobre el pasado de Po. Aun no podia prometerle que no tendrian secretos.

T: "Claro, pero..."

P: "Y TERCERA: Yo soy el Guerrero del Dragón. Po, el salvador del Valle de la Paz. Y tampoco pienso entregarme a una mujer que sea incapaz de derrotarme..."

T: "¡No puedes copiarme!"

P: "¡No te estoy copiando! ¿Es que piensas que iria al Valle de la Paz, y escogería a dedo a mi novia?" - La felina no pudo evitar recordar que eso se le había pasado por la cabeza - "¡NO! Quien lo sea, debe ganarselo" - Con el ceño fruncido, la felina le miró a los ojos.

T: "¿Ah, si?"

P: "¡Si!"

Aun con el ceño fruncido, ambos sonrieron. Entonces Tigresa comenzó a hacer estiramientos de piernas, mientras Po dejaba caer sus muebles, y crujía sus nudillos.

T: "Espero que esta vez te defiendas, porque si no..." - La felina dió una serie de patadas tan rápidas, que sus piernas no podian distinguirse facilmente - "... Vas a caer, panda..." - Po dió ahora una serie de puñetazos tan rápidos, que no podias ver el movimiento de sus puños. Aquello impresionó a Tigresa.

P: "Yo no me apostaría nada... gatita"

T: "¿QUE?" - Dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

P: "Si tu me llamas 'panda', yo te llamo 'gatita'..." - Dijo con una picara sonrisa.

T: "Muy bien..." - Dijo poniendose en su clasica postura - "¡PREPARATE... PARA SENTIR EL TRUENO!"

P: "Estoy seguro de eso..."

Y con estas palabras se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Los golpes eran rápidos y precisos, asi como los bloqueos. Cada puñetazo o patada se encontraba un bloqueo perfecto, asi como una respuesta apropiada. Po se desplazaba unos pocos pasos adelante, solo para despues retrocederlos ante un feroz ataque de su adversaria. Repentinamente, Tigresa hizo un amago que engaño al panda, y aprovechó el momento para ir a golpear el rostro del oso. En ese momento, justo antes del impacto...

P: "¡ESPERA!" - El puño se detubo a unos 10 centímetros de la cara de Po. Entonces fue caminando hasta su propia habitación mientras Tigresa le seguía.

T: "¿Es que ya te vas a rendir?"

P: "De eso nada..." - Apartó una sabana que tapaba el agujero de la pared, hecho el dia anterior por Po al atravesarla - "Pero si vamos a atravesar la pared, ¡Al menos aprovechemos el agujero que hicimos ayer!" - Tigresa reaccionó con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

T: "De acuerdo... ¿Preparado?" - El panda levantó la barbilla, y cerró los ojos.

P: "Vale, cuando quieras"

Mientras tanto, el maestro de maestros intenta relajarse junto al árbol sagrado. Su reciente conversación con Tigresa, ha hecho aflorar ciertos recuerdos, que creyó haber enterrado para siempre. No puede sacarse de su cabeza su rostro, ni su cuerpo, ni su risa... pero sobre todo su olor, y... sus ojos. Aun recuerda su voz con claridad: '¿Por qué es ese Tai Lung tan importante? Pasas mas tiempo con él que conmigo. ¿El Guerrero del Dragón? Shifu, yo te quiero a ti, pero no al Kung Fu...'. Tuvo que elegir... Y eligió el Kung Fu. Tardó muchos años, en dejar de preguntarse si escogió correctamente. De no ser por sus alumnos... Entonces, pudo oir el grito de cierto panda, mientras cruzaba el cielo y aterrizaba en un bosque cercano '¿OTRA VEZ?' Se giró y pudo ver que efectivamente, su alumna le seguía con un salto. El panda rojo echo a correr, tan sigilosa y rápidamente como pudo, y cuando estubo lo bastante cerca, pudo escuchar cierta conversación.

P: "¡Eh, el golpe que me ibas a dar, no habria sido tan fuerte!"

T: "Lo siento 'PANDA'... pero hay que sufrir por lo que de verdad se desea..."

P: "Vale 'GATITA'... pero no creas que me vas a vencer tan facilmente"

T: "No me atrevería..."

Y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de nuevo. Cuando Shifu llegó, en completo silencio, al borde del claro pudo distinguir al fin lo que sucedia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Puede que el viejo maestro fuera uno de los pocos que eran capaces de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. No pretendian herirse, ni siquiera estaba claro si luchaban para ganar. Shifu comenzó a apreciar la sonrisa con la que luchaban... los dos. Estaban disfrutando, haciendo lo que mejor hacian. Aquello con lo que se sentian completos y realizados. Eran... dos niños jugando. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuanta de que jamás había visto a Tigresa luchar asi. Su velocidad y ferocidad eran sorprendentes. Pero lo más sorprendente, era como Po lograba estar a la altura de tan impresionante ataque. Repentinamente, la felina hizo un barrido, que el panda esquivó. Pero al hacerlo tropezó y se cayó en dirección a su oponente. Ella le esquivó, pero al caer a su lado perdió el equilibrio, con lo que terminaron los dos en el suelo. Tigresa, que era la que estaba encima, trató de inmovilizar a Po. Él no trató de detenerla, solo dejó que agarrara sus manos y las aplastara contra la tierra. Al hacerlo, quedaron nariz contra nariz... separados por unos milimetros. Volvieron a sonreirse, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

T: "¿Te... te rindes?" - El panda la miró con serenidad, y una semi sonrisa.

P: "Nunca me rendire... contigo..." - Ella dejó de sonreir. No se referia a la pelea. Eso seguro. Y entonces... sucedió.

Cuando el viejo panda rojo vió a su hija, aplastando sus labios contra los del panda, tuvo un impulso de separarles. Pero no podia, y no debia. Observó como ella lo besaba con fuerza, a la vez que continuaba sujetando sus manos. Como si no quisiera que lo estropeara. Entonces se alejó unos centímetros.

T: "¡NI TE QUIERO NI TE NECESITO!" - Dijo con seriedad.

P: "Lo se..." - Volvió a besarle, esta vez con más fuerza. En este momento Shifu se dió cuenta de que su presencia no era apropiada, y se dió la vuelta en silencio. Ella dejó de besarle otra vez.

T: "¡PODRIA VIVR SIN TI! ¡NO TE IMAGINO EN MI FUTURO!" - Le miró con mas seridad que antes.

P: "Lo comprendo..." - Mientras besaba al panda de nuevo, el maestro se elajaba despacio y en silencio. Una vez más Tigresa volvió a apartarse de los ansiosos labios de Po.

T: "¡Y NO... no...! ¿¡A QUIEN ESTOY ENGAÑANDO!?" - Dijo con los ojos enlagrimados.

P: "A mi no, desde luego..." - La sonreia delicadamente. Cuando trató de besarle de nuevo - "¡ESPERA!" - Se detubo, y le miró extrañada - "¿Q-que ha pasado con la regla Nº1?"

T: "La regla es que no podias tocarme, no dije nada sobre que yo no pueda tocarte" - Le mira seriamente - "Ahora, abre la boca"

P: "Vale..." - Abrió la boca, y le volvió a besar.

Esta vez sus lenguas se entrelazaron y bailaron, como si estubieran persiguiendose. 'Jugaron' un poco más, mientras Tigresa le tenia inmovilizado. Entonces le soltó, y se sentó sobre el estomago del panda. Le miró mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada, agotada aun por las emociones y la pelea. Entonces le lanzó una mirada picara.

T: "Escucha Po..." - Le dijo de forma seductora, y en un tono de casi susurro - "... No te imaginas cuanto deseo probar... el sabor de tu..." - El panda abrió los ojos de par en par - "... sopa" - El oso resopló, Tigresa arqueó una ceja - "¿En que pensabas, oso pervertido?"

P: "En... nada. Yo tambien tengo hambre..." - La felina se levantó y ayudó al panda a ponerse en pie - "¡POR CIERTO, MAESTRO SHIFU!" - El viejo maestro se quedó helado - "¿PODRIA HABER HECHO UN POCO MENOS DE RUIDO?"

T: "Es cierto, era como... el sonido de un terremoto"

P: "Si, como si estubiera pisando ojas secas o... "

T: "Para nada. Era mucho más escandaloso..."

P: "En fin, ¿Quien tiene hambre?"

Y diciendo esto, pasaron junto a Shifu, que aun estaba petrificado. '¿Realmente me han oido...? Pero, eso no puede ser... El sigilo es una de mis especialidades...' Era más que evidente que sus talentos habian despertado. Y con más fuerza que nunca. Entonces pudo ver como Po cogia la mano de Tigresa. Al notarlo, la felina se detubo, lo que hizo a su acompañante girarse y mirarla extrañado.

T: "¿Qué... qué estas haciendo?" - Con un tirón, alejó su mano.

P: "¿Te ha molestado?" - La pregunta era sencilla, la respuesta no lo era tanto.

T: "Si... No... Quiero decir..." - 'Eso ha sido extraño. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Si no necesito ayuda para andar... Además cuando me cogió la mano, fue como...'.

P: "Tigresa, te prometo que esto no tiene nada de malo... Pero no te voy a obligar a..."

T: "Dame un segundo..." - Le interrumpió - "Es solo que... bueno. Lo va a ver todo el mundo... y..." - Po la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

P: "¿Te avergüenza lo que sientes?" - Ella le miró fijamente.

T: "No es eso..."

P: "Entonces, ¿De que tienes miedo?" - Abrió la palma de su mano, y esperó. Le felina miró la mano, luego el suelo, y luego le miró a los ojos.

T: "No tengo miedo de nada" - Y cogió con fuerza la mano del panda. Tanta, que Shifu creyó oir un leve crujido, mientras Po fingía una sonrisa conteniendo el dolor.

P: "Bien... muy bien. Ahora un poco más flojo..." - Aflojó y Po resopló de alivio - "Vamos"

Cuando comenzaron a andar, una extraña sensación invadió a Tigresa. Una sensación de calidez, y seguridad. Pero no estaba segura de si eso le gustaba. De momento, solo era algo... nuevo. Y lo nuevo no siempre es bueno. Al ver lo sucedido, el maestro no pudo evitar agitar la cabeza 'Esto va a ser muy dificil. Si sale bien, Po será el hombre más feliz de China... si sale mal, morirá. En fin, sin riesgo no hay victoria... Buena suerte, Po. La vas a necesitar' Y echó a andar detrás de sus alumnos, a pocos metros de ellos.

MS: "Id a la cocina, yo iré a buscar a los demás"

P: "Gracias maestro"

Y se separaron. Unos minutos más tarde Tigresa esperaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, a que el panda terminara de preparar la sopa. Se podía observar que había en los fogones dos ollas. La grande donde solía cocinar, y una pequeña. La pequeña parecía que solo pudiera contener un bol, puede que dos de sopa. En ese momento, los furiosos hicieron aparición, entraron hablando y riendo, pero sus sonrisan se quedaron heladas al ver a Tigresa. Estaba sucia, como si se hubiera revolcado por el barro. Vieron entonces, que Po tampoco estaba precisamente reluciente, aunque si lo estaban sus manos. Al fin y al cabo, él era un cocinero. Pero lo más extraño, lo que hizo a los cuatro quedarse petrificados, era la expresión de su amiga.

Mono: "Psss..." - Miró a Víbora - "¿Es cosa mia, o Tigresa esta... sonriendo?"

Víbora: "Pues si... l-lo esta"

Grulla: "¿Qué habrá podido pasar?"

Mantis: "Sea lo que sea, tiene que haber sido gordo..." - Entonces la felina se giró y los miró, aquello les hizo retroceder levemente.

T: "Hola chicos, sentaos ¿No hace una noche preciosa?" - Y sonrió aun más. Aquello hizo que un escalofrio recorriera a los cuatro.

Ma: "MUY... MUY GORDO..." - El maestro Shifu pasó al lado de los cuatro, y se sentó cerca de Tigresa.

MS: "Vamos... sentaos ¿A qué esperais?"

Finalmente, y sin dejar de mirar a Tigresa, comenzaron a sentarse en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a sentarse junto a ella. Víbora dejó de mirar a su amiga un segundo, para mirar al atareado cocinero, que parecía mucho más concentrado que de costumbre. No decía nada, ningun chiste o anecdota. Solo estaba centrado en lo que hacía, con una extraña y amplia sonrisa. Cuando la serpiente volvió a mirar a su compañera, pudo observar que una diminuta gota de sangre le caía de la comisura de los labios.

V: "Ahm... Tigresa..." - La felina miró a Víbora, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicandole que la escuchaba - "... Tienes... Ehm... tienes una..." - Señaló con la punta de su cola en su propia comisura, causando que Tigresa pasara un dedo por su propia barbilla. Recogió y miró la gota de sangre. Hizo un gesto de decepción y miró al techo.

T: "Tenías razón pand... quiero decir, Po. Si que me habías dado..." - El panda hizo un gesto de victoria.

P: "¡Teeeee lo dije!" - En la mente de todos los presentes, la misma idea apareció de golpe '¿PO HA ALCANZADO A TIGRESA...? ¿CUANDO?'

T: "Bufff... un golpe de suerte" - Po dejó de cocinar, se giró y la miró extrañado.

P: "¿De verdad prefieres creer que te he dado, gracias a un golpe de suerte...?" - Tigresa se detubo un segundo, y se dió cuenta de que es más humillante ser alcanzado por suerte. Eso supone un descuido por su parte, su error. En cambio, si le dió por habilidad y ella no hubiera podido evitarlo, eso supone un acierto por parte de él. Sonrió.

T: "Supongo que no..." - Po le devolvió la sonrisa, y echó el contenido integro de la olla pequeña en un único bol de sopa. Uno que era especialmente grande.

Entonces se acercó a la mesa, y dejó el bol ante Tigresa. Miró orgulloso el bol, y luego volvió a los fogones, para rematar la olla grande. Tigresa miraba el bol con admiración y, al olerlo, pudo verse como su sonrisa aumentaba. Los furiosos miraron a Po ahora, que estaba llenando 5 boles más, con el contenido de la olla grande. Solo Shifu podía imaginar que tenia de especial la sopa de esa pequeña olla. Despues, Po se acercó a la mesa, y deslizó un bol para cada uno de los furiosos, y uno para Shifu. Se sentó junto a Tigresa, y se quedó mirandola.

P: "¿Veredicto?"

T: "Bueno... huele igual. Eso es cierto" - Con cuidado, cogió los palillos y acercó a sus fauces unos pocos fideos. Los masticó y saboreó - "... hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Si. Sin duda son los mismos"

P: "¿Verdad? Mi padre hizo algunas modificaciones con los años. Pero quería que al menos, esta vez, fuera el mismo sabor"

T: "Entonces... ¿Te acuerdas?"

P: "Si... fuí a buscarte al dia siguiente pero..." - Tigresa aplastó su rostro contra el hombro del panda para evitar que los demas vieran sus lagrimas, ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes, salvo la de cierto anciano que sonrió al verlo.

T: "L-lo siento... Aquella puerta era muy dura..."

P: "No importa. Ahora no importa..." - Y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la felina, causando que los furiosos (especialmente Víbora) quedaran boquiabiertos.

V: "ESTA BIEN ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO AQUI?"

MS: "Bueno..." - Víbora se giró y miró a Shifu - "Creo que han encontrado una nueva motivación"

Todos miraron de nuevo a la pareja abrazada, mientras Po la soltaba, y cogía sus propios palillos. Comenzaron a comer los dos del bol grande, mirandose mutuamente. Aquello hizo comprender a los presentes, lo que había sucedido, como si les hubiera atropellado el tren del razonamiento.

LOS CUATRO FURIOSOS: "¡PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER!"

**___FIN DE CAPITULO___**


	5. UNA SEMANA DESPUES

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Hola! Bienvenidos al quinto capítulo.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Además, es posible que noteis que es algo más corto, y esta peor terminado que otros capitulos. No estoy particularmente orgulloso de este capitulo, que he tenido que escribir en un momento de gran agitacion en mi vida.**

**En estas semanas, no he tenido un momento de respiro. He sufrido cambios, en mi vida personal, profesional, e incluso e sufrido una operacion de poca importancia, que no obstante dificulta mi concentracion.**

**Aun asi, no pido compasion. No puedo evitar sentir que os he fallado al tardar tanto. Y me preocupa particularmente el proximo capitulo, que no se cuando tendre listo. **

**Os pido a todos paciencia, al tiempo que os pido que por favor, continueis leyendo. Pues no voy a dejar esta historia a medio. Se todo lo que quiero que suceda, tengo la historia completa en la cabeza. Es solo la falta de tiempo material, asi como las multiples distracciones lo que me ha imposibilitado tenerlo listo antes.**

**Os pido vuestra sincera opinion. Recordad que vuestras reviews, ya sean buenas, o malas, me dan la vida y la fuerza para continuar.**

**Espero que acepteis mis disculpas, y que no decidais abandonar este viaje antes de tiempo.**

**Cuidaos mucho**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**CAPITULO 5 - UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Es viernes. El sabado pasado por la noche, se hizo oficial lo que había estado enterrado en ellos durante los últimos dos meses... y quiza desde que se conocieron cuando eran niños. Hace casi una semana desde que las vidas de los Furiosos y el Guerrero del Dragón cambiaron profundamente, sin embargo no ha sido una semana de vino y rosas. De hecho, solo uno de los residentes cree que todo esta bien. Solo uno piensa que todo va a la velocidad correcta, y que hace lo correcto. Falta menos de una hora para la cena. Víbora a pedido a Shifu que entretenga a Po durante un rato. Con una sonrisa malevola, el maestro aceptó y dijo a Po que debía recorrer una vez más el circuito de obstaculos, esta vez con los ojos vendados. Mientras tanto, Tigresa espera en la cocina. No entiende que es lo que quiere su amiga la serpiente, pero aun asi esta sentada en la mesa de la cocina esperando. A su espalda estan los fogones, y ante ella esta la mesa y detrás la puerta. Se esta comenzando a impacientar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre levemenete.

Tigresa: "¡YA IBA SIENDO HORA! ¿Se puede saber que...?"

Los ojos de la felina se abrieron de par en par, al ver que entraba por la puerta Mono... con la armadura del rinoceronte volador puesta. Además llevaba un escudo enorme. Detrás de él entraron los demás furiosos. Ocultos (o tratando de ocultarse) tras su amigo, el de la brillante armadura. Aun asi, parecian asustados. De hecho, casi todos temblaban. Se acercaron hasta que lo unico que les separaba de la sorprendida Tigresa, era la vieja mesa.

Mantis: "Venga Mono, ¡Díselo!"

Mono: "¿QUE?"

Víbora: "¡No seas cobarde!"

Mo: "Eso es facil de decir..."

Grulla: "Eres tu el que lleva la armadura, asi que haznos un favor a todos y diselo" - Nuestra querida maestra empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

T: "¿Se supone que esto debería ser gracioso?" - Dijo sacando las uñas de su mano derecha, y dando toquecitos en la mesa con ellas.

V: "N-no, Tigresa. Esto es serio... ¡DISELO!" - El simio tragó saliva, y se escondió detras del escudo hasta que Tigresa solo podía ver sus ojos.

Mo: "Es-esta bien... No hay una forma delicada de decir esto asi que, ahí va... TIGRESA: CREEMOS QUE ESTAS SIENDO MUY DURA CON PO..." - Tras lo dicho, se escondió por completo tras el escudo, y comenzó a temblar.

La felina, arqueó una ceja, y luego frunció el ceño.

T: "De acuerdo, esto no me hace ninguna gracia" - Se cruzó de brazos - "¿Es qué vais a decirme como debo llevar mi relación?"

V: "Pero Tigresa, ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado... exigente y cruel con él?"

T: "¿Acaso creeis que deberia ser como vosotros? ¿Decirle que todo lo que hace es genial, aunque sea una completa estupidez? Solo intento que sea lo mejor que pueda llegar a ser, eso es todo"

Mono, bajó el escudo para ver bien a la felina, luego comenzó a mirar a sus compañeros que agitaban la cabeza desesperados.

Mo: "Esto no esta funcionando..."

Ma: "Habrá que pasar al plan B"

G: "Oh, vamos..."

Mo: "Si yo me pongo la armadura, tu te pones el disfraz"

G: "¿Y si se lo pone Mantis?" - Todos miraron al ave, con cara de enfado - "Vaaaaaale, ya voy..."

Entonces Mono se apartó mientras Grulla salía de la habitación, y Víbora acercaba una silla hasta ponerla enfrente de Tigresa. Entonces, Grulla volvió antrar. Llevaba una rídicula camiseta, que la felina reconoció. Era una de las de Po. La camiseta estaba rellena de lo que parecían cojines y paja. Causaba el efecto de que Grulla estaba muy gordo. El ave resopló y se acercó hasta sus compañeros.

T: "Vale, antes me he precipitado pero esto SI que debería ser gracioso ¿No es eso?"

V: "Vale, a ver. El sabado fue tierno veros comer juntos. El domingo aun había una especie de magía extraña, y los dos pareciais ir en una nube. Pero el lunes, la cosa comenzó a ponerse fea. Hemos pensado que si negabas la evidencia, quiza verias las cosas con más claridad si representabamos algunas de las escenas que se han ido repitiendo esta semana. Bien, evidentemente Grulla sera Po, y yo te voy a interpretar a ti..."

T: "Esto va a ser divertido ¡Vale! Adelante. Mostradme lo que he hecho TAN mal..."

V: "¡Por favor, Tigresa!. Vamos a ver, el lunes en el entranamiento fuiste especialmente exigente con él. Pero fue el martes cuando la cosa comenzó a ser ridicula. Bien, recuerda yo soy tu y Grulla..."

G: "¡PREPARAOS PARA SENTIR EL TRUENO!" - Y se colocó en postura imitando a Po.

Ma: "¡ACCION!" - Todos le miraron - "¿QUE? Me parecio apropiado como señal para comenzar la interpretación"

V: "Bueno ¡EHEM! Po, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

G: "Hem... pues. Estoy en postura, listo para..."

V: "¡LISTO PARA SER DERROTADO! ¿IBAS A DECIR ESO NO?" - Golpeo con su cola en las patas de Grulla, y luego en los brazos. Trataba de recolocar a golpes a su amigo, hasta que la postura fuera la adecuada - "¡LA ESPALDA MÁS RECTA, EL BRAZO DERECHO, LA PIERNA MÁS ATRAS...!" - Al dar un golpe en la pata derecha de Grulla, le hizo caer - "¡Y AHORA TE CAES! ¿ES QUE QUIERES DEJARME EN RIDICULO? PARECE QUE SEA TU DEPORTE FAVORITO"

G: "L-lo siento..."

V: "¡SENTIRLO NO VA A DERROTAR A TUS ENEMIGOS! DIOSES, ESTO ES COMO HABLAR CON UNA PARED" - Dejó de mirar a su amigo para mirar a la felina - "Dime querida, ¿Esto te parece normal?"

T: "No entiendo vuestras quejas. Su postura estaba mal" - Grulla y Víbora se miraron sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ma: "Habrá que seguir con otra escena. Venga, la cena del miercoles. Todos a sus puestos..." - Saltó sobre el hombro de Grulla - "Recuerda que tu motivación es ser un panda gordo y torpe"

G: "Hemmm, ¿Gracias?"

Ma: "Y Víbora, deberías fruncir más el ceño ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS ENFADADA! Venga, comenzamos... Víbora sientate en la mesa, y comienza a sorber los fideos imaginarios ¿Listos? ¡ACCION!" - Una vez más todos quedaron impresionados de la emoción de Mantis con todo aquello, pero la dirección no se le daba mal.

Víbora comenzó a fingir que sorbía unos fideos imaginarios de un bol imaginario, mientras Grulla la observaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces la serpiente dejó de sorber, se giró levemente y miró a Grulla.

V: "¿Qué es esto?"

G: "Pueeeees. Sopa de fideos ¿No?"

V: "¡NO! Es SAL" - Dijo fingiendo que alejaba el bol imaginario de ella, y levantandose para mirar a los ojos de su amigo despues - "ESTO ES SAL, CON UN POCO DE SOPA"

G: "Perdona, yo..."

V: "¡YA ESTAMOS CON LOS 'PERDONA' Y LOS 'LO SIENTO'! ¿ACASO ESO LO ARREGLA? ¿VAN TUS DISCULPAS A DISOLVER LA SAL Y DEJAR UNA SOPA DECENTE? ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE LA SAL ES UN VENENO? ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAS ENVENENARME, AL MENOS INTENTA HACERLO MAS DISCRETAMENTE!" - Dejo de mirar a su amigo y volvió a mirar a Tigresa - "Y te fuiste"

T: "La sopa estaba salada"

Ma: "¡DE ESO NADA!"

Mo: "Todos probamos la sopa, estaba bien"

V: "Más que bien. Se esta esforzando por mejorar la receta para ti, y tu respuesta es acusarle de intentar envenenarte"

T: "¡A MI ME PARECIO SALADA!" - Todos guardaron silencio un segundo.

Ma: "Bueno, vamos a representar la escena de anoche. Esta no podemos hacerla fisicamente, pero si podemos intentar recordarte lo que dijiste. Al fin y al cabo, gritabas a pleno pulmon"

V: "Si. Aquel dia te comenté que en las noches, había un viento muy frio que entraba por el agujero de la habitación de Po. El pobre llevaba varios dias, mientras reparaban la pared, durmiendo helado. Asi que le ofreciste dormir contigo"

Mo: "¡SOLO DORMIR! Gritaste, y el aceptó"

G: "Y cuando no hacía ni diez minutos que se habían apagado las luces, pudimos escuchar esto"

Ma: "¡ACCION!" - Víbora miró fijamente a Tigresa.

V: "¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" - Pausa de tres segundos - "¡DEJA DE TOCARME ASI!" - Pausa de 5 segundos - "¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUI!!!"

Ma: "Y pudimos oir como Po salía de tu habitación. Tuvo que volver a dormir en la suya, con el aire helado que entra por el agujero. Me sorprende que no haya enfermado. Y, aunque no sabemos que pasó en tu habitación, me cuesta mucho imaginar a Po tratando de abusar de ti"

G: "¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué te hizo?" - Los cuatro se encogieron de hombros.

La felina comenzó a mirar en una y otra dirección. Finalmente les miró con el ceño fruncido.

T: "Me... me abrazó" - El asombro inundó a los cuatro - "Yo le daba la espalda. Estabamos separados por unos escasos pero adecuados 20 centímetros. Y entonces dejó caer su brazo sobre mi. Asi, sin más. Así que le dije que no me tocara, y cuando levantó el brazo pude ver que no comprendía que había hecho mal. Asi que le eché ¿Vais a decirme que eso estuvo mal tambien?"

Los cuatro furiosos comenzaron a mirarse, mientras sus rostros cambiaban de sorpresa, a una profunda tristeza.

Mo: "No hay nada que hacer"

Ma: "No nos esta escuchando"

G: "¿Para esto me he puesto este ridiculo disfraz?"

V: "Caaaaalma chicos" - Dijo mientras les empujaba delicadamente para que salieran de la cocina - "Yo hablaré con ella"

Ma: "Creo que vas a perder el tiempo, pero buena suerte"

Y con esas palabras dejaron solas a las dos amigas, mientras la serpiente cerraba las puertas. Víbora resopló, y luego miró con el ceño fruncido a su amiga. Esta vez no estaba actuando. Era ella la que estaba enfadada. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a su amiga.

T: "Víbora, ¿Tu no crees todo eso, verdad? Estoy haciendo lo correcto, y... ¡¿DE TODOS MODOS, QUE OS IMPORTA A VOSOTROS TODO ESTO?! Es entre él y yo" - La serpiente la miró fijamente a los ojos.

V: "¿Has acabado?" - La felina asintió, mientras cruzaba los brazos - "Mira, Tigresa. El modo en que le tratas, y sobre todo el hecho de que le echaras de la habitación hace que deba hacerte esta pregunta: ¿LE QUIERES? ¿SI O NO?" - Tigresa miró al techo con desesperación. Aunque en la realidad solo lo había admitido una vez, sentia que lo estubiese teniendo que admitir continuamente.

T: "Psssssssss... siiii. Y me costó mucho admitirlo, asi que no me hagas repetirlo más"

V: "Lo siento, pero aun hay otra pregunta que debo hacerte. Es parecida, pero no igual ¿QUIERES A PO...?" - La felina dió un puñetazo en la mesa - "¿... O LO QUE PODRIA SER PO?" - Víbora recibió ahora la mirada de su amiga, llena de perplejidad - "Mira, él no va a cambiar. La gente no cambia, no al llegar a cierta edad, a no ser que suceda un hecho traumatico. Tu lo sabees, y yo tambien. Asi que debes preguntarte si quieres al Po amable, sonriente, educado y cortes... pero tambien torpe, gordo y algo tontorron. O si más bien estas intentando combertirle en otra cosa. Y si es esto ultimo, lo mejor es que le dejes amiga mia, porque..." - Tigresa advirtió ahora que Víbora tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas - "Siempre sera menos doloroso..." - Ese ultimo comentario desconcertó a la felina.

T: "¿QUE?" - La serpiente se alejó de la mesa - "¡ESPERA! ¿QUE HAS QUERIDO DECIR?" - Víbora mira ahora a su amiga, que pudo ver lo en serio que le estaba hablando.

V: "Hay un máximo, Tigresa. Un límite en la cantidad de abusos que una persona puede soportar. Po ha sufrido más que la mayoria, y ha logrado desarrollar un poderoso escudo... pero no indestructible. Por lo tanto, tiene un límite. Y tu estas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él..." - Vibora se dirigió a la puerta.

T: "¡UN MOMENTO!" - La serpiente se detuvo, con la mirada clavada en la puerta - "¡PO NO ME DEJARIA!" - La felina se señaló a si misma con el pulgar - "¡SOY LO MEJOR QUE LE HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!"

V: "Estoy de acuerdo con la segunda parte..." - Y salió de la cocina, cerrando las puertas tras de si.

La felina se sumergió en sus pensamientos, mientras agitaba la cabeza de incredulidad '¿Quien demonios se creen que son? Ahora van a decirme como llevar mi relación ¿No? Claaaaaro. Como ellos han tenido tantas, seguro que saben de lo que va... Además, creo que exageran. No recuerdo que las cosas fueran tan... bueno. Pero, yo confío en Víbora. Y me estaba hablando muy en serio ¿Po me dejaria? ¿S-seria capaz? Me cuesta creerlo... Pero, ¿Y si lo hace? Pues le mataria. Lentamente... ¿A quien intento engañar? ¡No podria soportarlo! Por eso Víbora me ha dicho que le deje, si voy a seguir tratandole asi. Porque Po probablemente ha tenido alguna vez una novia, luego debe saber lo que es perderla... pero yo... Mi vida es el Kung Fu. Desde siempre. Asi que él podria llevar mejor el dolor de la ruptura. Pero yo...' Tigresa arroja ahora sus manos sobre su propia cabeza '¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! É-el no me dejaria... ¿Verdad?' Sus ojos comienzan a acumular lagrimas, que retiene como puede. En ese momento el panda gordito y querido por todos hace aparición. Lleva consigo un enorme monton de ollas, apiladas unas sobre otras. Tiene algunos rasguños por haber tenido que pasar el circuito con los ojos vendados. Pero deja de pensar en sus heridas, tan pronto oye lo que parecen sollozos de la mujer que ama. No ve nada. La pila de ollas le tapa, pero reconocería esa voz, en cualquier parte.

Po: "¿Tigresa?"

Ella advierte ahora al oso '¿Como es posible? ¿Tan sumida en mi mente estaba que ni le he oido? No debe ver mis ojos...' Trata ahora de tapar sus ojos y quitarse las lagrimas disimuladamente, mientras el oso se acerca y deja sobre la mesa las ollas para poder acercarse a ella.

P: "Tigresa..." - Se acerca y le pone gentilmente sus manos sobre los hombros - "¿Te pasa algo?"

T: "¿A-a mi? Nada..."

P: "¿Seguro? Sea lo que sea puedes contarmelo, lo sabes ¿No?"

La felina le mira ahora a los ojos, y una vez mas queda cegada por la sinceridad que hay en ellos. Po siempre dice la verdad porque, simplemente, no sabe mentir.

T: "Estoy bien. De verdad" - El oso le sonrie con cierta incredulidad.

P: "Esta bien. Ya veo que no me lo quieres contar, y no te quiero presionar. Pero..." - La suelta y recoge las ollas - "Se que algo te pasa. Puedo notarlo..."

De repente Po se detiene. Mira a un lado y a otro cerciorandose de que estan realmente solos, y vuelve a dejar las ollas.

P: "Pensandolo bien... ahora que estamos a solas, podría ser un buen momento para decirtelo..." - Se giró hacia Tigresa, con un gesto entre avergonzado... y serio. Ese gesto no gustó nada a nuestra maestra favorita.

T: "Ehm... ¿Solos? Bueno, puede ser... pero estoy segura de que Víbora no anda lejos... ¡VÍBORA!"

P: "Ssssssh, no grites. De momento no quiero que lo sepa nadie más..."

Cogió entre sus manos las de la maestra, y luego la miró a los ojos. El corazón de Tigresa comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Casi podía oir al tren que iba directo hacia su corazón, para destruirlo.

P: "Tigresa... creo que esto no esta funcionando..." - Los pensamientos comenzaron a amontonarse en la mente de la felina 'Oh, Dioses, Víbora tenia razón, va a hacerlo... Que alguien me diga donde venden guillotinas baratas...' - "... Este lugar..." - Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones - "Es... Los entrenamientos, Shifu, los otro maestros, las responsabilidades, proteger el Valle... Es-es... AGOBIANTE... y necesito espacio..." - '¡YA ESTA, LO HA DICHO! Necesito espacio... esta en el manual de como romper con las novias, seguro... No necesito una guillotina, me basta con un cuchillo que pueda atravesar piel de tigre facilmente...' - "... Y, nuestra relación parece, estancada como mínimo. De hecho, parece que estemos retrocediendo..." - '¿Podre atravesar mi craneo con mis propias garras, antes de perder el conocimiento?' - "... Y por todos estos motivos, me he tomado la libertad de pedirle a Shifu una semana libre..." - De repente, la mente de la felina se quedó en blanco. Le costaba procesar esa ultima frase.

T: "... ¿Qué...?"

P: "Mi padre y yo, cuando teniamos dinero para ello, soliamos tomarnos unas vacaciones en una cabaña. Esta en las afueras, en un bosque cercano. El alquiler es barato, y es un lugar muy gradable. Podriamos pasar una semana alli, lejos del Palacio, de Shifu, de los entrenamientos... Tu y yo solos..." - La miró sonriente, mientras veia formarse en la cara de su amada un rostro de pura incredulidad. Aquello no gustó demasiado a nuestro amigo panda.

T: "... Ah... Ja... al..." - A la maestra le costaba articular palabra, mientras el oso se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso - "... bos... que..."

P: "Si... el bosque. Ya sabes. Arboles, bichitos... la naturaleza..." - Comenzó a dejar de sonreir - "No te ha gustado la idea ¿Verdad...?" - Miró al suelo apenado - "¡Lo sabía! Soy un estupido... debería..."

T: "¡NO!" - Soltó sus manos de las del panda y abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza, como llevaba sin hacer desde hacía... mucho tiempo. Casi tanto tiempo, como el que hacía desde que Tigresa se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos de aquella manera. Normalmente mantiene el control, pero el hecho de que no solo no la estaba dejando, sino que ademas queria pasar más tiempo con ella... Fue demasiado para sus defensas - "¡ME PARECE UNA GRAN IDEA! ¡UNA IDEA GENIAL! ¡ME ENCANTA EL BOSQUE! ¡ADORO EL BOSQUE! ¡ESTOY DESEANDO LLENARME LOS PIES DE BARRO!" - Abrazó con aun más fuerza al panda, que volvió a sonreir mientras tambien la abrazaba.

P: "Entonces, esta hecho. Se que no tienes que empacar mucho, pero deberías hacerlo. Una semana es mucho tiempo" - Se separó de ella un poco, aunque Tigresa cedió muy a regañadientes. No quería soltarle... aun no. Finalmente se quedó mirandola, y volvió a coger sus manos - "Y quiero que sepas, que aprovecharé el tiempo que pasemos allí para buscar el punto ideal de sal para ti. Se que puedo lograrlo" - Los ojos de Tigresa eran presas a punto de reventar, pero una vez más no queria mostrarse debil - "Y no te preocupes por como vamos a dormir..." - Soltó sus manos y volvió a coger las ollas, dirigiendose a la cocina, y dejandolas cerca de los fogones - "... Allí hay dos camas. No pretendo forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Tenías razon al molestarte por lo del brazo anoche... Hum, me he olvidado el cucharon..." - Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta - "Se muy bien que no estoy a tu altura, que no soy digno de ti. Pero dame un poco más de tiempo, para demostrarte que puedo serlo ¿Vale?"

T: "Va-vale..." - Dijo asintiendo.

P: "Ahora mismo vuelvo..." - Y salió de la cocina.

La Maestra Tigresa, la poderosa guerrera del Kung Fu, famosa en toda china por su fuerza y mal genio... cayó sobre sus rodillas, arrojó sus manos a su propio rostro, y comenzó a llorar emocionada. Lágrimas de pura felicidad. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero no podía más. Aquello era demasiado. En ese momento cierta serpiente abrío las puertas de la cocina, y la miró con los ojos medio cerrados.

V: "Lo he oido todo..."

Tigresa miró a su amiga, entre lágrimas enormes. Casi no podia distinguirla. En ese momento, Víbora se acercó y le dió una servilleta para que se limpiara. Tigresa sacó partido al trozo de papel de seda, hasta que estubo completamente humedo. Luego, Víbora le dió otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y finalmente, dejó de llorar.

T: "Gr-Gracias... sniff... por todo..."

V: "Vale. Tienes suerte de que Po sea... bueno. Sea Po. Pero ahora tienes una oportunidad de arreglarlo, no la fastidies" - Tigresa la miró un segundo, y luego asintió despacio - "¡Una semana solos! Es perfecto. Solo tienes que... dejarte llevar. Relajate un poco, y seguro que podras ver con claridad lo que sientes por el. Cuando esteis sin presiones, y sin nadie mas que pueda juzgaros... Ese sera el momento" - La felina la mira ahora, algo extrañada.

T: "¿El momento... de qué...?"

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en la serpiente, que miraba con los ojos medio cerrados a su amiga. Una mirada de total complicidad. Y fue en ese momento, cuando Tigresa creyó comprender a su amiga. Abrió la boca con gesto de enfado, lista para decirle lo que opinaba de la idea, cuando Po entró en la cocina blandiendo un cucharon. Se quedó mirando sorprendido a las dos amigas, que estaban de rodillas en el suelo. Con... servilletas arrugadas a su alrededor. Aquello le pareció un poco extraño, pero solo sonrió y se dirigió a sus fogones. Víbora se dispuso a ir a buscar a los otro furiosos y a Shifu, pero antes de salir de la cocina...

V: "Tigresa..." - Dijo susurrando - "... Solo piénsatelo"

Tigresa negó freneticamente con la cabeza, mientras su amiga la dejaba a solas con nuestro amigo el cocinero. Mientras la maestra se levantaba, miraba a Po pensativa 'No se... No es que no me sienta preparada. Pero, solo llevamos una semana juntos ¿No seria un poco precipitado? Aunque es cierto que seria la prueba definitiva de que le quiero... No se. Tengo que pensarlo' Se sentó a la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en su mano, mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras.

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

...en un bosque que esta a una semana de camino del Palacio, se encuentra cierto oso pardo cuya nobleza rivaliza con la del mismo Oogway. Camina tranquilo, como si pudiera preveer su destino. Como si supiera que alguien, le observa desde la oscuridad. Y el motivo de su seguridad es muy sencillo: Realmente lo sabe. El oso pardo se detiene, y deja de sonreir. Entonces mira hacia su lado, y observa una sombra que le mira desde la mayor oscuridad imaginable. Observa a un ser sin alma, ni remordimientos, que ha venido a buscarle.

Oso Pardo: "Al fin, has venido"

Sombra: "¿Sabes quien soy...?"

OP: "Si. Eres mi muerte"

S: "Exacto..."

OP: "No importa. Llegas tarde. He entregado el mensaje, y ahora podran cumplir su destino. Además, he tenido una vida plena. He sido feliz junto a mi mujer, y he tenido dos hijos maravillosos. Son lo unico que importa"

S: "Tu familia. Precisamente queria hablarte de tu familia... Verás, antes de venir a buscarte, he pasado por tu casa..." - Nuestro amigo el oso pardo sonrió, mientras veia como la sombra fruncía el ceño - "¿Es que eso te hace gracia?"

OP: "No te esfuerces... Se que no les has encontrado"

S: "¿Como estas tan seguro?"

OP: "Por la misma razón que sabia que vendrias. Por la misma razon que he cruzado casi toda China, para entregar el mensaje. Por la misma razon, de que hayas llegado tarde..."

S: "Oogway..." - La sombra parecío enfurecerse mucho.

Pensó que ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más de esa tortuga. Aquello hizo al oso pardo soltar una pequeña carcajada, que no sentó nada bien al guerrero en la sombra.

OP: "Él dejó una nota, junto al pergamino. Una nota que era para mi. En ella, me dijo que tendría que tomar una elección. Entregar el mensaje, y ayudar así a la salvación de China... o vivir. Pues si esperaba tu llegada, y te entregaba el mensaje, podría ver crecer a mis nietos. Pero ¿Qué clase de persona, escogería su propia vida, a la destrucción de su pueblo? Se lo que pasará si vences. Te harás con el trono del emperador, y convertiras en esclavos a quellos que se atrevan a oponerse..." - Le mira ahora sin sonrisa, y con gesto muy serio - "Y PREFIERO MORIR EN PIE, QUE VIVIR ARRODILLADO..." - La sombra comienza a aplaudir levemente.

S: "Bravo. Braaaaaavo" - Deja de aplaudir - "Pero eres consciente de que tu sacrificio, no garantiza la victoria de esos desgraciados ¿Verdad?" - Nuestro amigo, vuelve a dibujar su tierna sonrisa.

OP: "Tal vez no. Pero mis hijos no podran decir que no hice todo lo posible por detenerte. No soy un guerrero. No puedo luchar contigo. Lo unico que puedo hacer, es cumplir con mi parte del destino de los guerreros del Templo de Jade. Y eso he hecho. Ahora puedo morir en paz"

S: "¿Y como sabes que antes de matarte, no te obligare a revelarme el paradero de tu familia? ¿Que diran entonces de ti?" - El oso pardo, arqueó una ceja.

OP: "¿De verdad crees, que Oogway no previó esa posibilidad?" - Ese nombre otra vez. Al oirlo, la sombra soltó un gruñido - "Sus instrucciones eran muy precisas. Me indicó un lugar donde mi familia podría esconderse hasta que te fueras. Un lugar en el que no mirarías. Y al cabo de una semana, deberían irse de alli, y mudarse a un lugar que yo desconociera... No podrás encontrarles nunca"

S: "Grrrr..." - El odio se dibujó en el semblante del guerrero misterioso, que comenzó a crujir sus puños - "Bueno. Ahora debes cumplir tu destino... No será rápido. Te lo aseguro. Pero antes de empezar, una última pregunta: ¿Porque no pedite a Shifu que te protegiera? ¿Porqué no pediste asilo en el Palacio de Jade?"

OP: "Porque ese no era mi destino. Además, no habrían podido protegerme. Y van a necesitar todo el tiempo que pueda darles. Si volviendo, y obligandote a interceptarme, he ganado para ellos unas horas... Habrá merecido la pena"

S: "No lo comprendo ¿Es que tu vida no te importa nada?" - El oso pardo volvió a sonreir.

OP: "Claro que no lo comprendes. Tu no puedes comprenderlo. Tu jamás comprenderías cual es la fuerza que me impulsa. Y nunca podrías comprender cuan grande es el amor que siento por mis hijos, y mi esposa. Esta más allá de tu alcance"

S: "Hermosas palabras... Admito que me has impresionado" - La sombra arqueó una ceja - "¿Sabes? Puede que no te mate... si. Puede que te utilice. Lo hizo esa asquerosa tortuga. ¿Porque yo no?"

OP: "Y... ¿Cómo vas a utilizarme...?" - Dijo poniendose nervioso, por primera vez.

S: "Igual que él. Vas a llevar un mensaje para mi. Se lo vas a llevar a ese engreido de Shifu... Pero antes, te haré pagar que me hayas hecho perder el tiempo. Espero que estes... acostumbrado al dolor"

OP: "Te recuerda que estas vivo..."

S: "Bueno, pues estas a punto de recordarlo... como no lo has hecho en toda tu vida..." - Y se dirgió hacia el oso, mientras este cerraba los ojos, enviando una plegaria a su familia y a los guerreros del Templo de Jade.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE...**

Hace unos minutos que todos han terminado de cenar, y Po esta en su habitacion preparando una bolsa de viaje. A la mañana siguiente, ira con su amada en un viaje de ensueño. En ese momento, alguien llama a su puerta, y la abre lentamente.

P: "¿Ya has terminado de empacar...?" - Al girarse, Po se da cuenta de que no es Tigresa, sino Grulla quien esta entrando en su habitación - "Oh, disculpa. Estoy algo nervioso y..."

G: "No me extraña ¿Puedo entrar?"

P: "Adelante, amigo mio"

Grulla entra en la habitacion de Po, como tantas veces. Solian charlar a menudo sobre cualquier tema, hasta que comenzó su relación con Tigresa. Grulla sabía que un verdadero amigo no pone obstaculos en las relaciónes de sus amigos. Sobre todo, si dicha relacion esta en sus inicios. Asi que procuró espaciarse, aunque echaba de menos las conversaciones con Po. No obstante, esta noche habia algo de lo que queria hablar con el.

G: "Que... ¿Emocionado?"

P: "¿Tu que crees? Esta vez, hare las cosas bien"

G: "Po, hay algo que debo preguntarte. Tu y yo, nos hemos hecho muy amigos, creo..." - Po se detubo, y se giró para mirar a su amigo - "... Y, aunque no se si soy la persona indicada para hablar de esto, si creo que ahora mismo soy lo mas parecido que tienes, y..."

P: "Lo siento, pero no comprendo a donde quieres ir, Grulla... y me estoy poniendo algo nervioso" - Grulla agitó la cabeza despacio, y luego le miró.

G: "Conmigo no hace falta que finjas. Es... evidente lo que pretendes. Y no estoy diciendo que sea algo malo, solo digo que deberias andas con pies de plomo..." - La mirada de Po se lleno de perplejidad.

P: "Hummm, no. Lo siento, pero sigo sin saber a que te refieres" - Grulla comenzó a compreder que su amigo hablaba en serio. Arqueó una ceja, y se acercó hasta que le podia oir susurrando.

G: "Espera, Po. ¿Has preparado todo esto, para pasar una semana a solas con ella, y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza... en fin... llevar vuestra relación un paso más allá...?"

P: "¿Qué quieres decir con 'un paso más allá'? Solo pretendo que Tigresa pueda descansar y relajarse. Cuanto más tiempo llevamos juntos, más comprendo que nunca ha podido simplemente ser ella misma. Me gustaria darle unas vacaciones. No comprendo que tiene eso de malo"

G: "No... no tiene nada de malo, pero... Po, tal vez, solo tal vez, deberías empezar a pensar en el siguiente paso..." - Grulla le guiña un ojo, y ahora si Po esta... completamente perdido.

P: "Grulla... ¿Estas bien?"

G: "¿Que?"

P: "Es que actuas muy extraño, y..."

G: "Dioses, Po... ¿De verdad no sabes a que me refiero?" - Po agitó la cabeza despacio, haciendo que Grulla resoplara - "Entonces, supongo que... espera ¿Tu nunca has tenido novia... antes?"

P: "Heeeemmmm... Bueno, una vez me hice muy amigo de una cerdita. Era muy cariñosa, y nos llevabamos bien. Pero no se muy bien porque, su padre me trataba a patadas. Y tuvimos que dejar de vernos"

G: "Vaya... lamento oir eso Po"

P: "¡Que se le va a hacer! Su padre no era muy razonable... Pensandolo bien, tampoco Shifu me parece muy razonable. Pero al menos él me acepta. Algo es algo"

G: "¿Y dime, hasta donde llegaste con esa chica... fisicamente?" - El oso comenzó a sonrojarse.

P: "Bueeeeno... Nos... nos besabamos... y a veces nos acariciabamos... pero no se. No mucho más... Sabíamos que aquello no podía funcionar"

G: "¿Y Tigresa?" - Po le mira a los ojos - "¿Crees que con ella, puede funcionar?"

P: "Bufffffffffffffff, no lo se. Tengo miedo, amigo. Ella vale más... mucho más que yo. Y no se si puedo, bueno. Ser suficiente para ella"

G: "Tienes que mejorar esa actitud, amigo. Tu vales mucho. No debes infravalorarte tanto. Ella tambien esta deseando hacer este viaje, y es porque es contigo. No por descansar, por relajarse o estar de vacaciones... Creeme"

P: "¿Y como sabes eso?"

G: "Porque no le gusta ni el bosque ni las vacaciones..." - Grulla hizo una pausa mirando a los ojos de su amigo, que comenzo a sentarse despacio en su cama - "¿Lo Comprendes? Ella no soporta los bosques, porque le parecen... sucios. Y cree que las vacaciones, solo se las toman los debiles. Sin embargo, ha aceptado hacer este viaje, y el motivo es evidente, ella quiere..." - Po le hace ahora un gesto de detencion.

P: "Creo que te equivocas. Creo que ella quiere lo mismo que yo. Un ambiente sin presiones, donde podamos ser nosotros mismos. Donde finalmente, podamos descubrir si de verdad nos queremos... y cuanto" - Grulla baja la mirada, algo avergonzado.

G: "No se, Po. Tal vez tengas razon. No se lo que esta semana a solas te depara, pero deberas estar preparado para cualquier posibilidad" - Po mira ahora a Grulla que se dispone a salir por la puerta - "Mira, solo queria avisarte de esto, porque la conozco. Tal vez, un poco mejor que tu. Y si se te ofrece, y no sabes verlo... Tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad" - Grulla abre la puerta, y antes de cerrarla dice - "Buena suerte" - Y deja a solas al panda, con sus pensamientos.

**___FIN DE CAPITULO___**


	6. CONFESIONES: EL SONIDO DEL TRUENO

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al sexto capítulo.**

**Quisiera empezar disculpandome por mi comportamiento.**

**Esta tardanza no tiene excusa. Prometi (y lo mantengo) **

**que terminaria esta historia. **

**Han surgido muchos problemas personales, pero como ya he dicho **

**mentiria si dijera que no tube nunca un minuto para escribir. **

**Este capitulo ha sido muy compilcado para mi, pues en principio **

**parecia que iba a resultar algo aburrido. **

**Me alegro de poder afirmar que estoy contento con el resultado. **

**Espero que este capitulo no decepcione a nadie.**

**Lo dedico especialmente a XShadowstarX y a Master Falcon. **

**Grandes amigos que me han acompañado a lo largo de mis multiples problemas, **

**y me han ayudado a superarlos con su apoyo. Gracias. **

**Tampoco me olvido de anan1995, amigo y fundador de la A.C.P.M.B. (De la que soy un orgulloso miembro).**

**Ni de feliks, un nuevo amigo que espero lo sea por mucho tiempo.**

**Espero vuestras reviews con gran ilusión.**

**Gracias por la paciencia, y cuidaos mucho todos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**CAPITULO 6 - CONFESIONES: EL SONIDO DEL TRUENO**

La pequeña Maya tiene 6 años. Es una conejita de origen humilde. A una hora tan temprana, que el sol aún no ha asomado sobre las montañas del Valle de la Paz, la despierta un extraño olor. Un olor delicioso. Ni siquiera intenta volver a dormirse, sabe que no podra. Se levanta despacio, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta que da a la calle. Una vez fuera, gira a su izquierda, y recorre un metro escaso hasta llegar a una puerta abierta, sobre la cual reza un cartel: 'PANADERIA'. Una vez dentro y con los ojos casi cerrados, observa una pequeña mona que esta sobre el mostrador. La recoge con una sonrisa, y le da un pequeño mordisco. En ese momento, de detras del mostrador se asoma un conejo fornido, que suda por las temperaturas del horno con el que trabaja cada mañana temprano. El conejo mira con gesto serio a la pequeña Maya...

Panadero: "Maya, tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Comprendo que cuando empiezo a hacer el pan, el olor te despierte porque tu habitacion esta justo encima de la panaderia. Pero tienes que intentar seguir en la cama, para dormir la noche de un tiron..."

Maya: "No puedo hacer eso Papa" - Dice la somnolienta Maya.

Pa: "¿Y... Por qué no?" - Dice arqueando una ceja.

Ma: "Pues... porque si hago eso... ¿Quién se comeria mi 'mini-mona'?"

Pa: "Ha, ha, ha, ha... Buena respuesta hija. Ahora, vete a dormir. Vaaaamos..."

Ma: "Voooooooooy..." - Se dio la vuelta, y salió fuera de la panadería dándole otro mordisco a su 'mini-mona'.

En ese momento, les ve. Pasando frente a su humilde panadería, sin hacer ningún ruido. El oso abre la marcha, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras una Tigresa adulta y de aspecto poderoso le sigue, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Al pasar a su lado, se detienen un momento. Entonces, Po se aproxima a ella observando que está sola.

Po: "¿Estás sola pequeña?" - La pequeña Maya asiente, mientras deja que sus sorprendidos ojos confirmen lo que su instinto ya le había susurrado al verlos pasar - "¿Y tu padre?" - Casi sin moverse, Maya señala levemente la panadería que hay tras ella - "Comprendo... No deberías andar por ahí tu sola..." - Acaricia despacio la suave cabeza de la conejita - "...Puede ser peligroso ¿De acuerdo?" - Maya asiente de nuevo, incapaz de articular una palabra - "Muy bien, vuelve dentro antes de que tu padre se preocupe..." - Y diciendo esto el oso emprende la marcha.

La Maestra Tigres, es quien se detiene un momento ahora, observando que la niña parece hacerle un gesto para que se aproxime. Espera a que Po se aleje un poco, y luego se acerca a la niña. Trata de sonreír, para tranquilizarla. Pero no es necesario, ella sabe perfectamente quienes son.

Tigresa: "¿Que sucede, pequeña?"

Ma: "¿O-os vais del Valle...?" - Dice con los ojos ligeramente enlagrimados, la felina no sabe muy bien como atajar el problema.

T: "Si-No... quiero decir. Po... Osea, el Guerrero Dragon y yo nos vamos, pero volveremos. Dentro de una semana ¿Vale? No tienes de que preocuparte..." - Entonces la pequeña dibuja una enorme sonrisa.

Ma: "¡Ah! ¿Os vais solos?"

T: "Ehm... Si" - Dice extrañada por el repentino cambio de humor de la niña.

Ma: "¿De luna de miel, verdad?" - Los ojos de la felina se quedan abiertos de par en par - "¡Lo sabia! Mis amiguitos creian que estaba loca, pero yo sabia que entre vosotros habia algo. Ya veras cuando se enteren..."

T: "¡NO!" - La pequeña la mira sorprendida - "Escucha, nadie debe saberlo. Nos vamos a esta hora, para que nadie nos vea. Es un secreto ¿Comprendes?"

Ma: "Oh, comprendo. No te preocupes, Maestra. Guardare el secreto"

T: "Bien. Hasta pronto" - Se gira y se dispone a marcharse

Ma: "¿Pero os vais de luna de miel, no?" - La felina se queda paralizada otra vez, se gira y mira a la pequeña... Y le sonrie. Luego simplemente se va, dejando sin habla a la pequeña Maya.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES...**

Al fin llegaban. La casa estaba cuidada, pero era algo antigua. Po llevaba la llave, y era quien mejor conocia el lugar, asi que se dirigio a la puerta principal. A unos metros de distancia, Tigresa se detuvo y le observo... a la vez que miraba la humilde pero resultona casa. Una extraña sensacion recorrio su cuerpo, mientras los pensamientos que habian estado inundando su mente no paraban de atormentarla... '¿Esto esta bien... ? ¿Que espera el de mi? ¿No esperara que me acueste con el? ¿No esperara que le permita besarme, abrazarme, tocarme... sentir su aliento en mi...? ¡DIOSES! ¿En que estoy pensando? Calma... caaaaalma... Respira hondo. ¡Por eso no me gusta viajar! ¡Por eso no me gustan las vacaciones! Los sitios nuevos son descocertantes. Y... hay que ir con pies de plomo' Al dar un paso, lo introdujo en un pequeño charco de barro. Cerro los ojos de resignacion, y levanto el pie que le chorreaba... 'Y por esto... odio el bosque...' Agitaba el pie en al aire mientras una parte de ella se arrepentia de haber venido, cuando sintio como la levantaban en al aire. Po la tenia en brazos, la introdujo en la casa y la dejo en una silla suavemente, haciendole un gesto de que no se moviera. Se fue, y volvio con una toalla con la que secó y limpio de barro el pie de la felina. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse, mientras veia a Po secarle cada dedo con algo de torpeza... dulzura y suavidad.

P: "¡Ya está! Seca y lista para luchar de nuevo..." - Sonrió a su amada desde el suelo, y luego se puso en pie. Se alejaba lentamente de ella, cuando...

T: "G... gr... **¡GRACIAS!"** - Po se detuvo un momento, giró sobre si mismo y la miro sonriente. Asintio levemente con la cabeza, y salio de la habitacion.

Tigresa se quedo sola unos minutos, mientras miraba al horizonte desde una ventana. No estaba aun segura de hasta que punto esta era una buena idea, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Y de que no podia dejar de sonreir, era esa sonrisa tonta que tenemos a veces en el rostro, cuando somos tan felices que no podemos expresarlo de ningun otro modo. Y aunque hagamos todo lo posile para dejar de sonreir, no es posible. Nuestros musculos faciales parecen no querer hacernos caso. ¿Podia ser aquella sensacion que ahora inundaba su corazon... simple felicidad?

P: "Casi es de noche, deberiamos acostarnos" – Tigresa asintió mientras intentaba disimular un poco su sonrisa. Aquella sensacion era agradable, pero extraña. Y Tigresa, siempre habia desconfiado de lo nuevo y extraño… ¿Siempre?

**PALACIO DE JADE - NOCHE CERRADA**

Aquella noche, el Maestro Shifu apenas podía dormir, no lograba relajarse. Sabía que dejarles marchar una semana en aquel momento era arriesgado, pero había mucho que necesitaba averiguar... y la presencia de Po podría dificultarlo todo. En mayor o menor medida, todos los datos acerca del pasado y el linaje de Po parecían claros... salvo... uno. No tenía ningun sentido, por más que lo pensaba. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquel personaje en medio de semejante historia? No encajaba. Estaba claro que la única explicación posible, era que tenia algo que contar. Su verdadero papel en la vida de Po estaba en parte oculto por alguna razón... Una razón que le impedía contarle la verdad a Po. Decidió dejarles marchar, a pesar del terrible mal que se aproximaba, para tener una oportunidad de acercarse un poco más a la verdad. Su instinto se lo decía... le decía que si hablaba a solas con él, conseguiría importantes pistas acerca de la identidad de su próximo enemigo. Incapaz de dormir, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Al dia siguiente iria a averiguar cuanto pudiera. Levantando la mirada hacia la luna, iluminado por su luz y poder, no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta aunque sabía que nadie le escuchaba...

Maestro Shifu: "¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene usted que contar... Sr. Ping?"

**CABAÑA DE VERANEO - MADRUGADA**

Tigresa no puede dormir. Es la primera noche que pasa lejos del Valle de la Paz en muchos años. La cama es comoda, la noche es calida pero hace una leve brisa que agradablemente recorre y refresca su poderoso cuerpo. A penas hay un leve ruido, fácil de ignorar y que invita al sueño. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana e ilumina la habitación de forma indirecta. Podría decirse, que era el ambiente mas agradable imaginable en el que poder conciliar un sueño. Y, fue más o menos en ese momento, cuando la felina se puso en pie de un salto.

T: "¡ASI NO DE PUEDE DORMIR!" – Y salió en busca de Po.

No tardó en dar con la habitación en la que dormia. Donde, según Po, había una segunda cama. Pero no era asi, una manta no muy gruesa era lo único que lo separaba del suelo. El frio del suelo le afectaba, y un viento helado entra por su ventana. El panda no dejaba de tiritar. Tigresa se debatia entre el enfado, que le causaba la mentira del panda, y la preocupación. Alargó sus brazos y comenzó a agitar suavemente al panda, hasta que abrió un poco los ojos. Cuando al fin miró a quien le despertaba, sonrió…

P: "Hola hermosa mia. ¿Que ocurre? ¿Hay algo que te incomoda en tu habitación?" – Tigresa dejo de debatirse, realmente sentía algo por el. No estaba segura de si era amor verdadero, solo sabia que había pasado los últimos meses tratando de negarlo o ignorarlo, y no podía. Asi que, fuera lo que fuese, era muy fuerte. Tal vez, demasiado.

T: "Po… ¿Puedes acompañarme fuera, un momento?" – Po frunció el ceño levemente, mientras se ponía en pie.

P: "Si… claro. Pero, ¿No puede esperar a mañana…?"

T: "NO… no. Tengo que solucionar esto ahora…" – Y se dirigió fuera a paso firme, seguida por el torpe panda. Ella ignoró los golpes que el se iba dando con las paredes, fruto del cansancio y de su torpeza inherente.

Debia ser sincera con él. Tigresa nunca fue de las que alargan las cosas innecesariamente, prefiere la línea recta a la curva. De modo que en vez de llegar al dia en que se encontrara con un problema, en la medida de lo posible preferia atajarlo. Una vez fuera se acerco a un pequeño estanque, ignorando el frio viento que recorria su cuerpo introdujo los pies en el agua, y empezó a escudriñar en su mente como explicar aquello. Era su mayor secreto. De hecho, se detuvo un momento para confirmar que realmente, nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Solo lo sabían el Maestro Shifu, que se dio cuenta a la vez que ella, y su amiga Vibora quien lo descubrió un dia por accidente. Nunca había confesado ante nadie. Eso no. Po, envuelto aun en su sabana salio al exterior. A pesar de estar mas abrigado que su compañera, ella ni siquiera tiritaba. Comenzo a sospechar, que se trataba de algo muy importante para ella. Guardó silencio…

T: "¿Es curioso, no?" – Por fin hablaba. Po trato de responder rápido a pesar de la sorpresa, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ella siguió hablando – "Te entregas a unos ideales. Rectitud, coraje, benevolencia, honestidad… honor… lealtad, piedad filial, sabiduría… ¡Je! 'sabiduría'. Como si fuera tan fácil. Te dicen… que si tienes dudas, si tienes miedo, te enfoques en ellos. Que nunca los olvides, porque son tu luz en el camino. Que encuentres dentro de ti, la fuerza para ser recto donde otros no pueden. De mantenerte firme. Pero… pero de repente un dia descubres que la naturaleza, la que debería ser tu amiga y compañera te pone… te pone piedras en el camino. Pero nunca imagine, un problema tan grande…" – Po comenzo a pensar que se referia a él. O más concretamente, a los sentimientos que ella pudiera tener por él. Deseaba calmarla, decirle que si el Kung-Fu era tan importante para ella, entonces, y aunque rompiera su corazón, comprendería que quisiera poner fin a todo aquello antes de ir mas lejos. Sin embargo, tal vez por miedo a que ella aceptara tan duro ofrecimiento, guardó silencio – "¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO LUCHAR CONTRA LA NATURALEZA? No… no se puede. La naturaleza, decidió que fuese… mujer…" – Po se sorprendío. ¿Pretendía decir que su gran problema era ser mujer? – "Y… por consiguiente… me hizo tener una serie de diferencias respecto a un hombre. Unas son ventajas... otras inconvenientes" - Ella comenzó a desabotonar su kimono. Po sabía que el no se lo había pedido. Y que ella sabia que el estaba allí. Pero aun asi, sintió reparo y empezó a cubrir sus ojos tímidamente con la manta – "¡NO SE TE OCURRA TAPARTE LOS OJOS!" – Po apartó la manta y volvió a mirarla – "¡SOLO PIDO TU ATENCION UN MOMENTO! No creo que sea mucho pedir…" – Dijo dejando caer el ya desabotonado kimono al suelo. Po volvió a cerrar los ojos al instante.

P: "Lo… lo siento. No es que no quiera mirar ¡DIGO! prestarte atención… es que me siento incomodo… yo"

T: "¡PO…! Quiero-que-mires…"

P: "Es… esta bien" – Volvió a abrir los ojos y pudo ver… parecían… ¿Vendas? Vendas que cubrían todo el torso de Tigresa – "¡OH DIOS! ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?"

T: "Te lo he dicho…" – Dijo aun dándole la espalda – "…me lo hizo la naturaleza…" – La felina sacó una de sus fuertes uñas y comenzó a cortar las vendas. Por la mente de Po pasaron todo tipo de posibilidades. Principalmente, cicatrices. Cicatrices enormes que tal vez tendría que llevar toda la vida. Pero eso no se lo podría haber hecho la naturaleza… Finalmente, las vendas cayeron al suelo, y Tigresa respiró profundamente. Era como si llevara siglos sin respirar asi. Po empezó a preguntarse cuanto hacía que llevaba esas vendas cuando empezó a oírla sollozar. Su espalda parecía bien, y Po empezó a caminar despacio hacia ella – "¡Es-espera! Snif… espera un momento ¿Vale? Por favor…"

P: "Claro" – Puso un gesto serio, para mostrar respeto, y esperó.

Al poco, ella dejó de sollozar y se puso firme. Comenzó entonces a apreciar algo raro… algo que parecía sobresalir levemente a ambos lados del torso de la felina. Ella empezó a girarse lentamente y el oso abrió los ojos al contemplar los pechos más perfectamente firmes, grandes y redondos que se pueda imaginar. ¿Cómo era posible que los llevara tan comprimidos como para que no se le notaran? Eran una obra maestra de la naturaleza. Sin una cicatriz, hermosos de principio a fin. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando de nuevo.

T: "¿¡LO VES! ¿Sabes lo que supone ESTO para mi? Cu-cuando empezaron a desarrollarse, apenas tenia 14 años... Los… los otros niños se reían de mi y… me los agarraban para desconcentrarme y derribarme facilmente. Son muy sensibles, es como tener tu punto débil totalmente a la vista y… y encima son tan… grandes…" – Po no podía negarlo. Eran tan grandes como cocos – "Leí algo... de una guerreras en un país lejando, llamadas amazonas. Entregadas al combate. Si no podían usar el arco o luchar ágilmente por culpa de sus senos, tenían una solución. Lo que hacían era… amputarlos…" – De repente, los pechos dejaron de hipnotizar al oso que volvió a mirar con preocupación los ojos enlagrimados de su amada – "… Co-cogí un cuchillo y me decidí. Me encerré en mi habitación y me preparé para… terminar con el problema… pero antes de hacerlo de repente aparecío Shifu, que como siempre adivinó lo que iba a hacer. Me dijo que no aprobaba aquello, pero que si ese era mi deseo al menos quería que lo hiciera un cirujano. Entonces me miró y me dijo que había… otros caminos. Ese día empecé a llevar las vendas. Son… vendas especiales. Diseñadas para comprimir tanto como sea posible evitando casi por completo la deformación. El Maestro siempre me decía que con el tiempo, llegaría el día en que me alegraría de no haber tomado una decisión tan radical. No se a que se refería. Seguramente lo dijo porque el no tiene que llevar estos asquerosos… sacos a todas partes…" – Po volvió a poner gesto serio, y se acercó lentamente. No sabía exactamente que hacer, así que simplemente dejó a su instinto actuar. Alargó la mano hasta que casi pudo tocar uno de los pechos de Tigresa, momento en que ella golpeó su mano – "¡EH! Eso no se toca" – Agarró sus pechos con ambas manos, como si intentara protegerlos del fuego - "¿No te he dicho el daño que me hacen?" – Po torció el gesto y la miró hasta que ella le miró a los ojos.

P: "¿Confías en mi…?"

T: "No es eso, tu no entien…" – Por primera vez, desde aquella extraña y muy atípica declaración, Po la interrumpió bruscamente, con un tono de cariño y cordialidad esta vez.

P: "¿Confías en mi… si o no?" – Le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos llenos de dulzura que ahora estaban acompañados de una tierna sonrisa.

T: "Su…" – Le devolvío tímidamente la sonrisa – "Supongo que si…"

P: "Te juró por el amor de mi padre, por mis muñequitos… por… ¡POR EL KUNG-FU…! Que no voy a hacerte daño"

T: "De… de acuerdo…" – Y apartó lentamente las manos de sus pechos dejándolas caer.

Entonces, Po se colocó detrás de ella y puso sus manos bajo sus pechos con dulzura. Eran tan suaves y firmes al mismo tiempo, que no parecían reales. Tigresa empezó a sonrojarse, era tan calido y suave. Aquella ternura era tan deliciosa que… que no podía estar bien. Aquello estaba mal, de algún modo. Pero no lograba encontrar porque estaba mal. La razón era muy simple, y es que no estaba mal. Pero para ella era difícil digerir que no siempre el placer es algo malo, algo de lo que huir. Y no siempre es necesario ser fuerte. Al menos, no cuando estas a solas con alguien en quien confias.

T: "Po… yo… esto es muy raro. No… no me haces daño pero… me… siento rara… Y sin embargo no… no quiero que pares…" – A pesar de estar siendo sincera con él, de forma instintiva sus manos parecían querer detener el extraño masaje que recibia por parte del panda.

P: "Tigresa… esto no es algo de lo que avergonzarse…" – Pasó los dedos dulcemente por sus pezones, lo que la hizo sollozar y retorcerse levemente – "Es simplemente que te sientes vulnerable… Sin embargo…" – Apartó las manos despacio y comenzó a susurrarle al oído – "No deseo continuar si te sientes incomoda, y es evidente que lo estás. No tengo ninguna prisa, de verdad. Y esperare el tiempo que necesites. De momento…" – Dijo rodeándola y poniéndose frente a ella - "…Lo dejaremos aquí, ¿De acuerdo?"

T: "Pero… en verdad confio en ti Po. Y creo que… creo que deseo esto…" – No estaba segura del porque… pero era cierto que lo deseaba. Y por otro lado, no le gustaba sentirse tan indefensa. Ni aun con él.

P: "Te creo. Pero no es tan simple. Para continuar con esto, tienes que aceptar el hecho de que esta es una situación que no puedes controlar. Tienes que poder mostrarte vulnerable ante alguien… Concretamente ante mi… Y… aun no estas preparada para eso" – comenzó a alejarse de ella dirigiéndose a la casucha, cuando se detuvo y se giró para contemplar una vez más aquel cuerpo tan hermoso a la luz de la luna. Esbozó una leve sonrisa – "Para que conste: Son hermosísimos" – Tigresa se los volvió a tapar rápidamente mientras él volvía a caminar hacia la casucha y se metía en el portal.

Tigresa se quedó a solas, y empezó a pensar. Aquella forma de masajearla la había dejado confusa. Quería… incluso necesitaba creer que algo tan agradable no es digno de un guerrero poderoso e independiente. Pero no encontraba el modo de explicarlo… Entró en la casucha y pasó junto a la puerta de Po. Le observó mientras trataba de volver a dormirse, envuelto en su manta en el suelo. Miró entonces sus vendas de compresión que ahora tenia en la mano, y empezó a pensar en todos los grandes guerreros de sus cuentos. Ellos no se avergonzaban de estar enamorados. Ellos, no encontraban ninguna incompatibilidad entre el deber y el amor. De hecho, algunas de sus historias favoritas conllevaban algún tipo de romance. ¿Por qué entonces debía ella mantenerse al margen de un mundo que parecía ofrecerle un nuevo tipo de felicidad que hasta ahora se le había negado? ¿Acaso necesitaba realmente demostrar algo más que los grandes guerreros de la historia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser mujer? ¡Que absurdo! ¿Acaso iba a admitir, que por el simple hecho de ser mujer, era necesario ser mas infeliz y tener una vida mas vacia? ¿Solo para demostrar que puede soportarlo? ¿Por qué parece siempre que las mujeres necesitan demostrar las cosas el doble cuando se trata de fuerza? Y aunque asi fuera ¿Acaso 20 años de dolor, fuerza y disciplina no son suficientes para demostrar que puede vivir sin amor? Comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa mientras se aproximaba al oso y recostaba junto a él en el frio suelo. Le abrazó y por primera vez en su vida, dejó que sus hermosos senos, libres ahora de ataduras, se apretujaran dulcemente contra alguien. Concretamente, contra la espalda del oso, que se giró suavemente y se quedó mirando a su amada.

P: "¿Estás segura? De verdad que no tiene por que ser ahora…"

T: "Estoy segura. No se si esto es lo que quiero, solo se que llevo demasiado tiempo negándome la felicidad. Tal vez te diga mañana que no deseo volver a estar contigo nunca, no lo se. Pero no dejare que mi miedo a parecer débil, siga controlando mi vida y negándome lo que deseo. Además, creo… creo que me he ganado el sentirme vulnerable… aunque solo sea una vez…" – Dijo sonriendo, a lo que el oso respondió con una tierna sonrisa – "Solo dime una cosa"

P: "¿Si, querida?" – Dijo arqueando las cejas levemente.

T: "¿No crees que estaríamos mas comodos en la cama…?"

P: "Si…" – Sonriendo se levantó y mientras lo hacía cogíó en brazos a su querida felina. Camino despacio hasta la cama, y la dejó con suavidad. Y fue en ese momento cuando se fundieron en un profundo beso que los dejó sin aliento, mientras Po volvía a masajear suavemente – "Tranquila… Lo haremos despacio y, te prometo, que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que estes lo mas comoda posible. ¿De acuerdo?"

T: "Po… hazme un favor…" – Dijo mirándole pícaramente.

P: "Lo que quieras, Tigresa… ¿Qué?"

T: "Llamame 'gatita'…" – Al oso se le abrieron los ojos de par en par – "… pero solo esta noche, no te lo creas demasiado ¿Ok?"

P: "De acuerdo… gatita mia… " – Dijo deslizando una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones de su amada.

T: "Hummmm… si…" – Y la felina dejó de preguntarse, dejó de dudar. Simplemente dejó que sucediera. Simplemente… dejó de ser 'yo'… y se convirtió en 'nosotros'. A la mañana siguiente seria otro día. Y decidiría si esta era la vida que deseaba… o mataba al maldito oso y le enterraba donde nadie le pudiera encontrar jamás, para luego inventarse una historia de piratas que les atacaron en el camino y se lo llevaron, y de este modo evitar que contara su secreto a nadie nunca… Pero eso, sería al dia siguiente. Esta noche no es Tigresa. Esta noche es… su gatita…

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ - RESTAURANTE SR. PING – POR LA MAÑANA**

Shifu no podia creer aquello. El Sr. Ping no habia abierto su puesto de comida... Había mucha gente esperando, pero al poco comprobaron que la puerta estaba abierta, y la casa vacia. Shifu fruncio el ceño, y se lleno de preocupacion. No podia permitir que nada la pasara al Sr. ping, debía buscarlo, de modo que comenzó a preguntar por los alrededores, pero nadie parecia haberle visto desde hacia varias horas. Finalmente dió con un jabalí algo mayor y regordete, que aseguraba haber desayunado con él.

Jabalí: "Pues si, Ping y yo somos buenos amigos. Me considero un incondicional de su sopa, me gusta tomarla hasta para desayunar. Esta mañana temprano le pille cuando cerraba, y le pedi que me diera un poco de sopa antes de irse. Cuando se giró, observe que su rostro reflejaba mucha preocupación... ¿O era miedo? Lo lamento, pero aunque se me da bien, no estoy seguro de que tenia en su mente… Mi mujer suele decirme que en ocasiones parezco un erudito en el arte de leer la mente a las personas, pero yo se que exagera porque..."

Maestro Shifu: "Disculpe que le interrumpa, pero es importan..."

Jabalí: "No no, perdóneme usted. Me estaba distrayendo del tema principal. Es uno de mis mayores defectos, a veces empiezo a divagar. Sin ir más lejos, anoche me decía mi hijo que..."

MS: "Ejem!" - Dijo el Maestro, ya cerca de la irritación.

Ja: "... Bueno, como le decía, me dió una olla medio vacia de sopa del dia anterior, y luego me dijo que tenia que irse. Cuando le pregunte a donde, me dijo que no me preocupara. Que volveria en pocos días. Dijo algo de que quería... prepararse. No lo entendí muy bien la verdad"

MS: "Comprendo. ¿Vió hacia donde se fue?"

Ja: "Si, hacia el barrio norte, espero haberle sido de ayuda Maestro"

MS: "Ya lo creo, gracias por todo. Y ahora, si me disculpa..." - El pequeño pero poderoso panda rojo se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a andar en dirección al barrio norte.

**VALLE DE LA PAZ - BARRIO NORTE**

Sr. Conejo: "¿Un ganso?" – Dijo un conejo, del tipo que parecen saber mas de lo que cuentan, intentando recordar con los ojos entrecerrados donde ha visto a un ganso recientemente.

Maestro Shifu: "Asi es. Es posible que llevara un delantal de cocinero. Es… un viejo amigo y temo que haga alguna tonteria..."

SC: "Hum..." - Dijo frotandose la barbilla - "¿Habla muy deprisa y cree que tiene caldo en las venas?"

MS: "¡SI! Precisamente… ¿Le ha visto?"

SC: "Creo que si… anoche en el Bar de Joe el Rinoceronte. Pero me marche cuando aquello empezó a ponerse serio…"

MS: "¿Serio?" – Dijo el Maestro con rostro de preocupación – "¿A que se refiere con serio? ¿Q-qué insinua?"

SC: "Bueno, su amigo empezó a poner nerviosos a algunos de los habituales del bar. No paraba de hablar de que el fin se aproximaba, y de que todos pagaríamos el precio… de su atrevimiento"

MS: "¿Su atrevimiento? No comprendo… ¿Qué ha podido hacer él para…?"

SC: "Me ha entendido usted mal, Maestro. El se refería a SU atrevimiento. Al de USTED" – Aquello dejo pasmado a nuestro querido Panda Rojo, pero como siempre intento mantener una calma imperecedera ante el testigo.

MS: "Yo… necesito encontrar a ese ganso. Digame: ¿Dónde esta el Bar de ese tal Joe?"

**EN EL BAR DE JOE EL RINOCERONTE**

Un viejo rinoceronte con una cicatriz que cruza su rostro y el cuerno astillado, claro signo de haber sido guerrero en una vida pasada cuando la juventud le permitia ser uno de los mas poderosos luchadores a espada del emperador, friega ahora el suelo de un bar. Viejo y decrepito, pero aun fuerte y muy capaz de mantener el orden en su establecimiento, limpia aun sorprendido el destrozo de anoche. No consigue comprender como aquella situación, clásica pelea de borrachos que en tantas ocasiones a controlado a la perfeccion, pudo escapársele de las manos tan deprisa. Entonces, un escalofrio recorre su espalda. Es una sensación que no sentía desde la guerra, desde que la experiencia le enseño a tener ojos en la espalda. Era la horrible sensación, de que se iba a enfrentar a un enemigo muy superior a él. Uno, que podía pasarle por al lado prácticamente sin que lo notara. Despacio, y esperando que fuera una visita de cortesía, gira la cabeza para ver sobre la barra a un pequeño panda rojo, que mira con atención una pequeña mancha de sangre y unos arañazos que hay en la barra. Ni siquiera se pregunta como ha podido entrar en su bar sin que se diera cuenta, sabe bien quien es. Como todo guerrero que se precie. Sin embargo, entrar asi en el territorio de otro guerrero puede fácilmente considerarse una falta de respeto. El rinoceronte agarra la fregona con fuerza, del mismo modo que en otro tiempo agarraba su lanza y con el ceño fruncido comienza la conversación.

Joe: "El bar esta cerrado. Le agradecería que…"

MS: "¿Qué sucedió aquí anoche?" – El gesto de seriedad del Maestro se agravó, al distinguir entre la sangre… algunas… pequeñas… plumas blancas

Joe: "¡HA! Eso me gustaría saber a mi. Todo comenzó con un ganso chiflado…"

MS: "Sea prudente con sus palabras…" – Mira ahora a Joe con el ceño fruncido – "No querrá saber de quien es padre ese ganso. Ahora, por favor, limitese a decirme lo que sabe. Sin conjeturas ni aproximaciones" – El viejo guerrero, supo leer en los ojos del Maestro la seriedad de la situación. Y rápidamente, aflojó las manos alrededor de la fregona, y se dispuso a hablar.

Joe: "De acuerdo. Un ganso, llegó alrededor de las 10 de la noche. Parecía como si ya hubiera estado bebiendo en alguna parte, pero aun no estaba realmente borracho. Comenzó a beber sake con una velocidad y confianza solo comprensible en un bebedor habitual. No se cuantas botellas de sake se bebio, solo se que para ser tan pequeño tenia una resistncia sorprendente a la bebida. O eso, o tenia demasiadas penas que ahogar…" – Shifu sabe bien que Ping no es bebedor. Por lo que le contó sobre su padre Po, era abstemio. 'Es evidente que Ping sabe algo importante' pensó para sus adentros – "Cuando llevaba un buen rato bebiendo, comenzó a balbucear todo tipo de locuras. Sobre todo hablaba mucho de que el atrevimiento del Maestro Shifu nos traería la muerte y la destrucción de China. No paraba de decir que el mal absoluto venia, y que viviéramos cada dia como si fueran los últimos… ya que eso eran. Al principio, un grupo de jóvenes que vienen a menudo le escuchaban, probablemente entre pequeñas risas, pero al cabo de un rato se cansaron de sus griteríos. Yo empezaba a pensar que debía sacar al ganso de aquí, antes de se ganara una paliza, cuando pude oir como se rompía algo de cerámica. Me giré y…"

MS: "Ya, una jarra de sake"

Joe: "¿Cómo?" – Dijo sorprendido. La jarra fue lo primero que recogió, allí no había ni el mas minimo fragmento – "¿Quién le dijo…?"

MS: "Nadie me ha dicho nada, Sr. Tabernero. Pero veo el arañazo que hay sobre esta mesa, que me hace deducir que una mano más bien inestable arrastró y levantó una botella de sake a gran velocidad. Una botella que estaba vacia. La única explicación razonable es que fue lanzada contra alguien"

Joe: "Pues… a-asi es. Su amigo lanzó la botella contra la cabeza de uno de mis clientes y…"

MS: "Eso ya lo veo. El Sr. Ping estaba apoyado aquí, bebiendo. Estos pequeños arañazos me hacen confirmar que efectivamente bebió mucho. Cada vez cogía el vaso con menos precisión, causando pequeños desperfectos en la mesa. Este arañazo concretamente, es profundo… debía estar muy borracho. Entonces, alguien le empujó. Probablemente uno de sus 'clientes habituales' cansado de tanta tontería apocalíptica. Y el Sr. Ping cogió la botella, y la lanzó contra el, que respondio con un puñetazo que hizo que la cabeza del sr. Ping se golpera aquí" – Señaló la pequeña mancha de sangre con plumas - "pero se recupero rápido, y se lanzo contra su atacante. Veo que los amigos del atacante no le ayudaban sino que formaron un corro e imagino que se reian. Y aquí…" – Señala otro minúsculo arañazo, con algo de rastro negro - "Llegó usted. Venia corriendo, y llevaba las mismas botas negras que ahora. Botas de militar. Cuando intentó detener la pelea… " – señala ahora un taburete de los muchos que, ordenadamente, estaban apilados – "…otro de sus 'clientes habituales' le golpeo a usted en la cabeza con ese taburete, causándole ese chichon que le esta saliendo en la coronilla. Sin embargo, no le noqueo. Solo le cabreo. Y usted, por un momento, perdió la calma y golpeo a todos los que le rodeaban… ¿Verdad?" – Mira ahora con seriedad al rinoceronte, que no logra comprender como ha podido deducir todo eso en unos segundos.

Joe: "Yo… si… si, claro. "

MS: "Entonces, el Sr. Ping se arrastro mientras usted golpeaba derribando a todos los que le rodeaban... observo que aqui pisó el cuello de uno de ellos, causandole con toda probabilidad la perdida del conocimiento..." - Dijo señalando al suelo, cerca de donde estaba - "... Un uso exagerado de su fuerza Sr. Tabernero. No obstante, no estoy aqui para juzgarle Joe... Y fue entonces cuando..." - Shifu mira ahora la puerta principal - "...se arrastro hasta la puerta... " - El viejo Maestro, vigilado por unos ojos guerreros, camina ahora lentamente hasta la puerta, se detiene en el marco y señala uno de los lados - "Y se apoyó aqui. Se detubo un momento. Estaba exahusto... " - Mira una diminuta mancha de sangre en el suelo - "... herido... y muy borracho. Cogió fuerzas y echó a andar a ritmo lento... calle abajo"

Joe: "POR LOS DIOSES!" - El Maestro se gira y mira a Joe con cara de indiferencia - "¿COMO PUEDE SABER TODO ESO? ESTO ES..."

MS: "Alucinante..." - Le interrumpe el Maestro - "Si, lo se. Pero no me importa su opinion. Solo le advierto que mas le vale que el Sr. Ping este bien. Este es su local, y le hago personalmente responsable de lo que le haya sucedido.." - Le mira con gran seriedad, algo que hace al poderoso rinoceronte ponerse alerta - "Y ahora, digame el unico dato que desconozco y que espero, POR SU BIEN, me sirva para localizarle en buen estado. ¿A qué hora tubo lugar la pelea?"

Joe: "P... pues. Al rededor de las 2 de la madrugada de ayer... ¿Por qué es importante eso Maes... ?"

MS: "Eso no es de su incumbencia, tabernero. Buenos días" - Y el viejo Maestro echó a andar calle abajo. Necesitaba saber el tiempo, porque sabe que en ese estado, calculando la velocidad aproximada a la que caminaba, solo podria andar una cantidad de metros determinada antes de peder el conocimiento. Y aunque confia plenamente en sus capacidades para seguir el rastro del ganso, es cierto que aquella era una calle principal, y como tal mucha gente la recorrió despues del Sr. Ping. Sabiendo el tiempo, sabe cuan atento debe estar a los rastros, y cuanta profunidad debe buscar en las huellas que ahora inspecciona. De repente, a unas seis manzanas, se detiene y mira con atención el suelo. Con los dedos, suavemente, mueve la tierra bajo sus pies... y descubre una pequeña mancha de sangre seca que quedó cubierta por la tierra que movieron al andar por aquel suelo - 'Observando la mancha, y la probable gravedad de la herida del Sr. Ping, calculo que pasó una media hora inconsciente, antes de que alguien... ' - Levanta la mirada y empieza a inspeccionar los porches de las casas cercanas - '...le moviera. Hummm...' - mira ahora una casa, ordenada pero no excesivamente limpia. Y observa la ropa tendida, y sonrie al reconocer cierto delantal - 'Ahi esta' - Llama a la puerta, y espera. Abre una joven coneja llena de vida y felicidad – 'Vaya. Alguien alegre para variar…' – que no tarda en reconocerle y empezar a dar botes de alegría.

Joven Coneja: "¡ES EL MAESTRO SHIFU! ¡ES EL MAESTRO SHIFU! ¡MAMAAAA!" – El Maestro sonríe. Solo espera que el fanatismo de la joven no le retrase demasiado.

**CABAÑA DE VERANEO – MADRUGADA**

El guerrero dragón mira a su hermosa amada, que duerme. Duerme sonriente y en una postura muy atípica, con un brazo y una pierna colgando de la cama. Él está sentado, tomando un té caliente, simplemente mirando ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo, tapado a penas por una fina sabana. Entonces, la joven felina se retuerce y estira, para luego abrir un poco los ojos y ver al guerrero dragón observándola. Hace algún tiempo le habría matado por mirarla dormir, pero ahora le resulta agradable el descubrimiento. Sonrie despacio…

Tigresa: "Hola poderoso guerrero… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano…?"

Po: "Velar tu sueño querida…" – Entonces, la felina recuerda anoche. Despues de estar juntos, cuando iban a dormirse, y el la abrazo y le pidió que se durmiera sin preocuparse. Que el cuidaría de ella y que nada malo le pasaría. Ella le pregunto '¿Lo prometes?' y el contesto… - "Te lo prometí. ¿Recuerdas?"

T: "Es… espera… ¿Qué hora es?" – Mira por la ventana, observa la inclinación del sol, y abre los ojos de golpe – "¡SON CASI LAS 12! No… Llevaba años sin dormir tanto… ¿Por qué no me has despertado?"

Po: "Te lo dije ayer. Tienes que aprender a relajarte. Estamos de vacaciones, ¿Qué más da levantarse tarde un dia… o… ? OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… ¿Perdona, te importa si me echo a dormir un rato?" – Dijo dejando el té sobre la mesa cercana y echándose junto a ella – "Estoy muerto de sueño…" – Tigresa comprendio entonces lo sucedido.

T: "Tu no has dormido nada… ¿Verdad?" – Dijo arqueando una ceja.

Po: "Te prometi que… OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH… velaría tu sueño…" – Ella sonríe, y le tapa suavemente con la sabana, le acaricia despacio y le susurra…

T: "Ahora duerme tu. Descansa sin miedo. Pues nadie te hara daño... " – Y le dejo dormirse en su regazo. Tigresa, empezaba a comprender, lo que significa de verdad ser una pareja - "...Te lo prometo…"

**VALLE DE LA PAZ – MEDIO DIA**

El viejo Maestro, tras firmar unos autógrafos, y dedicar unos minutos a una tediosa charla sobre la alimentación de un guerrero con la Sra. Coneja, consigue al fin salir de la casa con el Sr. Ping, que camina apoyándose torpemente en una muleta improvisada. El ganso mira al Maestro que camina mirándole con rostro de estar esperando algo...

Sr. Ping: "Bueno Maestro… ¿Cómo le va a mi guerrero Kung-Fu regordete y tierno eh?" – El viejo Maestro mira ahora al ganso con cierto enfado. No ha estado toda la mañana rastreando medio Valle para que ahora el Sr. Ping se haga el ignorante – "… bien… espero…"

Maestro Shifu: "Sr. Ping, ambos sabemos porque le he estado buscando. Y espero, que no sea necesario emborracharle para que me hable de ese mal apocalíptico que se avecina, según predicaba anoche en el bar…" – El Sr. Ping mira ahora avergonzado el suelo.

Sr.P: "Es-esta bien… je, ¿Sabe? Acordandome con calma de todo lo que sucedió, empiezo a pensar que es curioso… como toda esa cadena de acontecimientos me llevo a secuestrar un niño…"

MS: "¿Usted… secuestró a Po?" – Pregunta lleno de curiosidad.

Sr.P: "Si…" – Mira ahora al viejo Maestro – "…y es el único pecado de toda mi vida… del que no me arrepiento" – El ganso mira ahora al frente, mientras se concentra en no olvidar nada. No quiere tener que recordar aquello más veces de las necesarias - "Yo… intente hacer a Po alejarse del Kung-Fu. Lo intenté… incluso recuerdo cuando… le mande a vender fideos a la exhibición en la que el Maestro Oogway iba a decir quien era el Guerrero del Dragón con el carrito. Sabia… que el no seria capaz de subir las interminables escaleras con el carrito. A penas podría subirlas sin el… pero… tuve un mal presentimiento. Y fui corriendo, solo para descubrir que abandono el carrito porque su deseo de ver la exhibición era demasiado grande. Intente detenerle… recuerdo que le dije que volviera conmigo, al restaurante… pero entonces aquel maldito cohete prendió y…" – Se da cuenta de que el Maestro lo mira con cara de no comprender nada, asi que se detiene, recapitula y vuelve al principo – "Su-supongo que debería ir al principio. Vera Maestro, cuando yo tenia 18 años también tenia sueños. A los 19 le conte mi sueño a mi padre… que no lo aprovó. Yo… siempre desee aprender a preparar tofu… pero mi padre no lo comprendía. Para él, la sopa debía ser plato único, y no comprendia porque nadie querria comer nada mas. O preparar nada mas. Asi que me escapé. Viaje al este, hasta que encontré un poblado famoso por su cocina. Pregunté y pregunté hasta encontrar a una humilde cocinera, que dominaba como nadie el arte de preparar tofu. Era una osa panda, que se llamaba Mae. Era algo increíble cocinando. Le pedi que me enseñara, y recuerdo que me miro y me dijo que de acuerdo. Es mas, me acogio en su casa y dejo que durmiera allí el tiempo que tardara en aprender a cocinar tofu, siempre y cuando le prometiera que, una vez tuviera mis conocimientos aprendidos, volveria con mi familia. Acepte encantado el ofrecimiento. Me explico entonces que tenia una habitación libre desde hacia solo 10 meses, cuando su hijo de 20 años Siang, se casó con una joven osezna del lugar y se mudo a vivir con ella. Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos, la mujer de Siang estaba embarazada, y a solo unos meses de parir. Nunca había visto a nadie tan feliz de ser padre tan joven. A Siang le gustaba beber, a mi no demasiado pero me gustaba acompañarle, y no tardamos en hacernos grandes amigos. Era un oso increíble, un gran cocinero y un gran amigo. Ademas, del marido mas cariñoso que te puedas imaginar. Entonces… tubo lugar el nacimiento del bebe. El parecía increíblemente feliz, yo estaba allí solo para calmarle, cuando al fin, le dejaron ver a su bebe… era una preciosa… niña… "

MS: "¿Una… una niña?" – Preguntó asombrado el Maestro de Maestros.

Sr.P: "Si. Desde luego no era lo que Siang esperaba, pero jamás me hubiera podido imaginar una reacción asi. Puso un gesto de repugnancia, y se marcho de la casa. Le seguí, hasta nuestro bar favorito, donde empezamos a beber. Yo… no comprendia aquello, pero me imagine que estábamos celebrándolo. Aunque el no parecía feliz. Al cabo de varias rondas, al fin, empezó a contarme el problema… Me dijo que su destino era ser el ser más poderoso de toda China. Ser el que lo dominara todo, y lo conquistara todo. Recuerdo que pensé que estaba demasiado borracho para captar el chiste, pero no había ninguno. El hablaba en serio. Me hablo de su padre, de quien nunca me había hablado. Me contó que murió cuando el apenas tenia 5 años de una terrible enfermedad degenerativa. Su padre quería que Siang hiciera una… especie de viaje. Pero estaba demasiado enfermo, de modo que a penas tubo tiempo de explicar a Siang los poderes que corrian por sus venas. Un poder inimaginable para mi. Siang vió morir a su padre, que le prometio poderes infinitos el dia que naciera su hijo… entonces, empezó a gritar que su mujer le había traicionado. Que esa niña no era lo que el necesitaba. Que necesitaba un chico, un chico fuerte que pudiera hacer despertar en él su poder…" – El Maestro sabe que la motivación de proteger a un hijo, no puede funcionar con un hijo no deseado. Siang era un machista que deseaba un varón, una niña no podía despertar su afecto… y mucho menos su motivación – "…yo le dije que se dejara de tonterías. Que era un hombre muy afortunado de tener una esposa tan especial. Y que su hija podría llegar a ser lo que el quisiera. Le decia que se olvidara del poder, cuando adverti que no me escuchaba. Entonces me dijo: 'Tienes razón. Aun tengo una esposa. Una esposa muy especial…' Me miró, me sonrió, y empezamos a brindar por su muy especial esposa, y pos su hija recién nacida. Al dia siguiente, el volvio a ser un marido excelente, y un buen padre. Pero… no tardo ni un mes en dejarla de nuevo embarazada. A menudo me decía que esta vez seria un varon. No… no le di mucha importancia y siempre le decía que si era un niña tampoco tendría nada de malo, a lo que el solia responder con una risa y un 'Claro que no… pero será un niño'. Al fin, nació su segundo hijo. Un niño esta vez, Po. Siang estaba tan contento, que me agarró por banda y me llevó de nuevo al bar. Alli estábamos, bebiendo de nuevo después del nacimiento de un hijo suyo, pero esta vez la felicidad le inundaba. No paraba de decirme que lo sabia. Que sabia que tendría un hijo, a pesar de la traidora de su mujer. Yo… pensé que hablaba en broma. Hasta que, de repente, dijo…"

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK**

Siang: "Ping, me he dejado el dinero en casa… buffff"

Sr.P: "Tranquilo amigo, esta noche pago yo"

Si: "Ah, no. Ni hablar. Tu eres mi mejor amigo, y esta noche ha tenido lugar el momento más feliz de mi vida. Las copas, corren de mi cuenta… dame un minuto" – Y echó a andar hacia la puerta, entonces saqué mi dinero de un bolsillo y me gire diciendo…

Sr.P: "Pero si tu casa esta a…" – Ya se había ido. No comprendia como había podido irse tan deprisa – "… lejos… Bueno, le esperaré aquí" – No tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar con el dinero, cuando llegó a la barra lo dejó en la mesa, y cogió otra copa de sake. Me giré y le dije – "¿Cómo has podido ir y… vol… ? Siang… ¿Qué ha pasado?" – Sus manos estaban, llenas de sangre. Era… era mucha sangre Maestro. El hecho de que hubiera ido y vuelto tan rápido perdió rápidamente importancia para mi. Le mire perplejo mientras bebia su sake – "Siang, en serio. ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Si: "¿Qué? Ah, esto. Tranquilo, no es mi sangre. Esta es sangre de traidora" – No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

Sr.P: "S-Siang… ¿Insinuas que esa… es sangre de tu mujer…?" – Pregunte mientras el miedo inundaba cada poro de mi piel.

Si: "Siiii… " – Dijo sonriente – "Ha pagado su traición. Ella, y la mocosa inútil… Mira…" – Con un dedo, y casi sin esfuerzo, destrozó una silla que estaba a su lado – "¿Lo ves? ¿Ves como yo tenia razon? Un varon despierta mi poder, como debe ser…" – Nunca había visto nada igual. Lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo, y esa silla era muy resistente.

Sr.P: "S-Siang… ¿Y el niño? ¿Le… le has hecho algo al…?"

Si: "Noooooo… ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que soy una especie de monstruo o algo asi?" – Dijo señalándose a si mismo con un dedo mientras se bebia otra copa de sake más – "Además, a él le necesito. Si… el me ayudara a realizar mis planes. Yo solo no conseguiré nada. Ademas, necesitare algunos años para poder controlar todo mi poder… y… " – Me miró entonces, y advirtió mi rostro aterrorizado, puso un gesto de seriedad y dejo el vaso en la mesa - "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No celebras conmigo la caída de la traidora, eh? ¿Es que tu también eres un traidor… 'amigo'?" – Comprendi entonces, que les hubiera hecho lo que les hubiera hecho, no podría ayudarlas si Siang me mataba, cosa que parecía muy dispuesto a hacer, asi que reuni toda la capacidad para fingir que me quedaba dentro, y sonreí con decisión.

Sr.P: "¡Claro que me alegro de que te hayas ocupado de esa traidora!" – Siang volvió a sonreir – "Bebamos amigo mio. Porque tu poder te abra las puertas del imperio…"

Si: "NOS abra las puertas, amigo. No pienso olvidarte cuando este en la cima…" – y chocamos las copas. Aquella, fue la noche mas larga de toda mi vida. Yo, disimuladamente, derramaba junto a mi la totalidad o parte de cada copa. Y asi, mientras el se iba emborrachando cada vez mas yo iba estando cada vez mas sereno. Al fin, vi que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa. Me levante de mi silla… - "¿A DONDE VAS?" – Me quede parado, y vi que me estaba mirando con la cabeza aun sobre la barra – "Aun no te has terminado… la ultim… " – Y se desplomo en el suelo. Resoplé de alivio y me acerque a los restos de la silla. Cogí un trozo afilado, y lo colqué junto a su cuello… pero… no fui capaz. Era mi mejor amigo. Mi único amigo. Tal vez solo, las había pegado. Eso… eso era malo, pero… no era merecedor de la muerte… Asi que Sali corriendo de allí.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sr. Ping: "Tarde casi media hora en llegar a su casa, ya que no tenia sus poderes" - Los ojosdel ganso estaban enrojecidos, mientras el Maestro escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos aquella terrible historia - "Alli, vi… el mayor horror que he visto jamás… A la niña, le había roto… el cuello. Y… su mujer… estaba… desparramada por toda la pared. No pude evitar vomitar allí mismo. Siang debio golpearla con la pared hasta que no quedo nada de ella. A penas, los restos de su ropa… y lo que parecía… un pie… Era demasiado horrible. En ese momento, desee volver a estar en el bar, con el palo en las manos… pero si volvia al bar era mas que probable que el se hubiera despertado. Y… yo no podría detenerle... Ni siquiera soy un guerrero... Entonces, oí a Po llorar. Estaba solo, envuelto en una manta, junto a la ventana. Aquel bebe no se merecia el dolor y sufrimiento que sin duda viviria con su padre. Tenia que hacer algo. Tal vez no fue la mejor opción, pero por lo que yo sabia solo había una cosa que Siang temia. A una tortuga…"

Maestro Shifu: "Por todos los Dioses…" – Dijo un Maestro horrorizado, a la vez que sorprendido por tan cruenta historia – "Su-supongo que se refiere a Oogway… ¿Verdad?"

Sr.P: "Si… Nunca comprendí porque, no me hablaba de ello. Pero Oogway despertaba en él un gran respeto... mezclado con miedo. Y además, Oogway vivía en el Valle de la Paz, donde estaba el restaurante de mi padre. Era una señal, debía volver aquí... Mi padre, es el unico a quien conte esta historia. Lo comprendio, y acepto a Po en la familia. Desde entonces hice todo lo posible por mantenerle alejado del Kung-Fu, para que su don no despertara. Porque… sabia que si despertaba su don… Pero entonces apareció usted y sus… malditos furiosos… Con toda esa fama... Y claro, Po, comenzó a sentirse atraído por la idea de aprender Kung-Fu... normal, lo llevaba en la sangre. Yo... deberia haberle negado sus caprichos... pero le queria demasiado..." - Los ojos del ganso llevaban desbordados un rato, asi que el Maestro le dejo continuar - "...Y... termine comprandole todo lo que me pedia. Desde los posters hasta los muñequitos... pero siempre le repetia que su destino era cocinar sopa... Me pregunto, si alguna vez, me creyó..." - Guardó silencio mientras juntos, llegaban al fin a su destino, el restaurante del Sr. Ping.

MS: "Bueno... lo demás es bastante obvio... Ahora,Oogway esta muerto y Po es famoso en toda China. Supongo, que usted cree que Siang vendra a buscarle ¿Verdad?" - Aun llorando, el Sr. Ping sonrie al viejo maestro, mientras se acercan a la puerta principal.

Sr.P: "Maestro Shifu, creame en esto. Conozco a Siang. Y o esta a punto de llegar..." - Entraron por la puerta del restaurante, y se quedaron sin habla al distinguir una figura grande, sentada en la oscuridad - "...o ya esta aqui... "- En ese momento, el Maestro se puso delante del Sr. Ping, protegiendole con su cuerpo, esperando una batalla... de destino más que incierto.

Figura en la oscuridad: "Ya iba siendo hora..."

**_FIN DE CAPITULO_**

**Carmonator, orgullos miembro de la A.C.P.M.B.**


	7. INEVITABLE

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al séptimo capítulo.**

**Ante todo, quiero aclarar que hace semanas que trabajo de nuevo en la Fic. Mi intención era terminarla entera, para luego ir subiéndola poco a poco. Sin embargo, cierta insistencia por parte de buenos amigos como de nuevos fans (que ojala lo sean por mucho tiempo) me impulsa a dar un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá. **

**Sigo trabajando, dedicando tanto tiempo como dispongo, a continuar la historia. No quiero dar falsas esperanzas, ni tampoco ofrecer menos calidad de la ofrecida hasta ahora. Os pido paciencia, y que por favor comentéis este nuevo capítulo indicando si pensáis que la historia sigue siendo al menos tan interesante como hasta ahora.**

**Dedico este capítulo especialmente a dos nuevos lectores que tengo, y que han sido quienes me han hecho a decidirme a colgar algo nuevo antes de tener el resto listo: Anki-Shai y Hairu. Espero que ambos deis una opinión de este nuevo capítulo, ya sabéis que no busco halagos fáciles y que se encajar las críticas.**

**Y ya no me enrollo más, que debéis estar impacientes por comenzar, solo recomendar a todo el que aún no haya comenzado a leerla, la historia "Primeros y últimos Héroes" posteada por Feliks en colaboración con Novasonic (Antes XshadowstarX), dos buenos escritores y mejores amigos.**

**¡Cuidaos mucho, hasta pronto!**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 – INEVITABLE…**

**EN EL TEMPLO DE JADE **

Los 4 furiosos se toman un descanso de su duro entrenamiento. Aun sin shifu, la fuerza de la costumbre les hizo levantarse temprano y dedicar unas horas a mantener su excelente forma física. Se dirigen ahora a tomar algo de comer, con el gesto algo desganado.

Mono: "Desde luego, es ahora cuando más vamos a notar la ausencia de Po… No recuerdo la última vez que tuve que conformarme con unas pocas de mis galletas de almendras para comer…" – Dijo encaramándose al armario, esperando que Po no se las comiese todas antes de irse.

Víbora: "Si… espero que él y Tigresa estén aprovechando el tiempo"

Mantis: "La verdad, es que nunca me imaginé que un día Tigresa se tomaría unas vacaciones. Y menos así, de repente. Quiero decir, si después de una batalla, con todos los huesos rotos, necesitara reposar para curarse… no se… TAL VEZ vería lógico que se tomara unas vacaciones. Pero, teniendo en cuenta como es, que se vaya así con él… Debe de quererle mucho" – Grulla queda pensativo por las palabras de Mantis durante un momento, pero eso no se le escapa a cierta serpiente.

Víbora: "Grulla pareces preocupado… ¿Pasa algo?" – Le mira la serpiente mientras Grulla esquiva su mirada.

Grulla: "Si… estoy bien. Solo pensaba en la suerte que han tenido de encontrarse… Ambos merecían un descanso en mi opinión" – Víbora asiente sonriente, sabiendo bien que el ave le está mintiendo. Pero no le va a presionar, solo espera que no sea grave lo que lo tiene pensativo.

Mo: "¡MENOS MAL! ¿Alguien quiere una galleta?" – Todos levantan la mano y Mono comienza a repartir las galleas lanzándolas como si fueran discos, Mantis recoge la suya mientras comenta.

Ma: "Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe que está haciendo el Maestro Shifu? Su nota no era muy reveladora… 'Estaré esta mañana en el Valle, entrenad a vuestra discreción, Firmado Shifu'… " – Todos se encogen de hombros.

V: "No tengo idea… seguro que estará desayunando bien para olvidar que tiene que entrenarnos solo a nosotros cuatro durante toda una semana… ¡ Y sin Po para cocinar!" – Y todos rieron ante la idea de que su Maestro estuviera desayunando en algún bar, riendo con los campesinos.

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ**

Un viejo Maestro sale corriendo a la calle desde un restaurante famoso en el barrio por sus maravillosos fideos. Corre calle abajo, buscando algo… buscando a alguien. Pero lo que más llama la atención en él no es su respiración jadeante, que hace pensar que se fuera a desmayar, ni la velocidad con la que recorre las calles que en ocasiones le convierte en apenas un borrón a la vista, ni su rostro desencajado y lleno de terror, no. Lo que más llama la atención, es que va empapado en sangre. Es mucha sangre. El Maestro Shifu va dejando huellas por donde va, dejando un rastro sangriento que podría seguir hasta un ciego. Al fin, llega a su destino, pues lo que andaba buscando era una casa. El Maestro conocía la dirección, pero nunca había estado allí. Iba mirando las casas y los comercios para tener referencias, y así encontrar aquella casa, y finalmente la encontró. Una casa humilde, pequeña… Llama a la puerta con la mano temblorosa. Desde dentro se oye un femenino 'ya voy', a lo que nuestro querido Panda Rojo responde…

Maestro Shifu: "¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA…!" – Hace una pausa, no sabe qué hacer. El Maestro se toma un momento para intentar recordar la última vez que se sintió tan impotente, la última vez que se sintió tan aterrorizado, y simplemente no recuerda nada que se le parezca. Ni la batalla contra los 10.000 demonios, ni la masacre del Valle de la Paz ejecutada hace tantos años por su alumno, ni la muerte de Oogway ante sus ojos… nada parecía poder compararse con aquella horrible situación. El viejo Maestro tiene conocimientos avanzados de curación, pero dichos conocimientos tienen sus límites. Ahora, necesita a alguien más experto. Finalmente, una madura pero hermosa zorrita abre la puerta. Es un poco más alta que el viejo Maestro y lleva unas gafas grandes y redondas de cristales finos, a través de los cuales mira con ojos entrecerrados al viejo panda rojo que hay ante ella. Es mayor, tal vez tenga entre 40 y 50 años, sin embargo se conserva maravillosamente bien y sería difícil afirmar que hace tiempo abandonó la juventud. Su pelo cae a un lado de su cabeza. Un pelo corto, rojo y brillante que deja entrever algunas canas que, lejos de afearla o envejecerla, hacen un extraño efecto. Como si fueran mechas plateadas. Tiene un cuerpo atlético que parece mucho más fuerte del de alguien de su edad, viste unos ceñidos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, mal cerrada (sin duda consecuencia de haberse vestido deprisa) que deja entrever sus encantos. De sus ceñidos pantalones, sale una cola enorme y bien cuidada que cae delicadamente en forma de "S" hasta casi tocar el suelo. Por un momento, queda perpleja por el visitante tan ilustre que llama a su humilde casa, al tiempo que el también parece sorprendido por quien abre la puerta. En ese momento, ella ve la sangre. Pero antes de tener tiempo de hablar, el viejo Maestro la interrumpe.

MS: "Por favor, tienes que venir conmigo ¡Ahora! La vida de alguien corre un terrible peligro y necesito al mejor médico del Valle… y lo necesito ahora. Por favor, no hagas preguntas sólo sígueme deprisa y…"

Doctora: "Pero… " – Señala a Shifu – "¿Y toda esa sangre?" – Pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos, y llenos de preocupación. En ese momento, Shifu se revisa un momento comprobando que esta empapado en sangre. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que fuese tanta… El Maestro cambia ahora el semblante, de pánico a cierta preocupación.

MS: "No… no es mía… Dioses… ojalá fuera mía… " – Vuelve a mirarla y observa que su rostro esta apenado, hace una pausa y continua – "Yo… "

Dra.: "De acuerdo… " – Dice poniendo gesto serio, como el de una profesora que acepta las excusas del alumno que llega tarde – "Si lo que dices es cierto, este no es momento para explicaciones. Dame un minuto, cogeré mis utensilios y me llevaras donde está el herido"

MS: "Gracias, muchas gra…" – Antes incluso de poder terminar la frase la Doctora ya se había metido en la pequeña consulta que tiene en el bajo de su casa. Recoge rápidamente unos utensilios varios que introduce delicadamente en un maletín especial… Al cabo de unos minutos, vuelve salir. Esta vez con una túnica blanca puesta y el maletín en la mano. Sin decir nada, sale al exterior de la casa, cierra la puerta y mira al Viejo Maestro, que la mira un segundo, para luego agarrarla en brazos ante la sorpresa de ella – "Lo siento, pero el tiempo apremia… ¡AGARRATE!" – La Doctora le hace caso, agarrándose fuerte del cuello del Maestro mientras este sale corriendo y comienza a saltar de azotea en azotea. Ahora si sabe bien hacia dónde va, y puede desarrollar toda su velocidad mientras piensa 'que lleguemos a tiempo… por favor Dioses…'

**EN LA CABAÑA – CERCA DE LAS TRES DE LA TARDE**

El sol alcanza su máximo poder mientras la cabaña en la que nuestros héroes se juraron amor eterno se mantiene en calma. Un remanso de paz alejado de la tempestad que tiene lugar lejos de allí. En ese momento Po, que hasta ahora dormía plácidamente, abre los ojos con cierta brusquedad. Por un momento parece que va a decir algo, pero se detiene. Aunque apenas se ha movido al abrir los ojos, la Maestra Tigresa lo ha oído, y aparece doblando una esquina con su propia taza de té caliente. Deseaba emular a su amado, y esperarle despierta junto a la cama, pero por solo unos minutos se le adelantó.

Maestra Tigresa: "Oye, no puedes levantarte aun. No estaba preparada…" – Se acerca a la cama sonriente, mientras bebe el líquido con calma – "Además… no hace mucho que te has dormido… solo llevas dos horas. ¿Seguro que no quieres seguir durmiendo?" – El panda la mira con ojos grandes, no muy despiertos, pero despejados. No parece que tenga sueño… o puede que no sea capaz de dormirse ahora. Se frota un momento los ojos, mientras se sienta al borde de la cama.

Po: "No… no tengo sueño. Debe haber sido un sueño reparador, je, je" – La Maestra puede notar que miente o al menos no cuenta toda la verdad. Es algo que se le da bien, y conoce bien al panda. De hecho, ahora le conoce mejor que nadie. Se sonríe al recordar de nuevo lo sucedido anoche – "Por cierto… aunque no se explicarlo, sé que has estado todo el rato junto a mí. Gracias…" – La Maestra se pone colorada levemente, mientras le sonríe. Procede a beber un poco más de té, para intentar que no se le note, pero no lo consigue demasiado bien – "Bueno, dame un minuto… me despejaré y prepararé algo para desayunar… o mejor dicho, algo para comer… he, he…" – En ese momento, la felina pone una de sus poderosas manos en el pecho del panda, impidiéndole levantarse de la cama.

T: "No. Esta vez, yo cocinaré para ti…" – Dijo sonriéndole – "Puede que te sorprenda, pero Shifu también me enseñó a cocinar. La supervivencia es la parte más importante del Kung-Fu así como estar siempre en la mejor forma posible. Y saber cocinar puede ser importante para tener una alimentación equilibrada, lo que ayuda a… bueno, perdona. Parece que esté intentando enseñarte…" – Recordó por un momento la historia del pergamino, 'los antepasados de Po seguro que sabían cocinar con cualquier cosa' – "Te dejaré descansar un poco…"

P: "Vale… pero me interesa mucho cualquier cosa que quieras enseñarme, de verdad que sí. Eres la Maestra más alucinante y a la que más admiro de los 5 Furiosos, seguro que tienes mucho que enseñarme…" – La felina le mira ahora, y no le cuesta demasiado distinguir la admiración en los ojos del panda. Le sonríe, y da un sorbo al te mientras sale de la habitación.

T: "Ok, dame solo un minuto y te preparare algo de comer" – Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación. Al fin empezaba a sentirse relajada, y empezaba a apreciar estas vacaciones. Precisamente ahora, que Po… empieza a sentirse algo incómodo. Hay algo que no le gusta, algo que va mal.

P: "¡Bah! Solo es un estúpido sueño" – Y mientras trata de creerse sus propias palabras, se envuelve en la sabana. Decide centrarse en tratar de imaginar que le estará preparando la felina… Una sonrisa se empieza a dibujar en su rostro, mientras la tranquilidad comienza a hundirle casi sin darse cuenta en un profundo sueño.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UN RESTAURANTE DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ**

Shifu no para de dar vueltas, impaciente. En realidad, la Doctora lleva con el paciente poco tiempo, pero eso no le importa. Cada segundo, le parece una hora, cada minuto un año de su vida. En ese momento, un ganso conocido entra en la habitación. Aun le dura el susto de lo que han visto, pero necesita preguntarle algo.

Sr. Ping: "Disculpe que le moleste Maestro… ¿Maestro?" – El panda parece ignorarle, mientras juguetea con uno de sus bigotes – "¡MAESTRO!"

MS: "Ah!" – Mira ahora al ganso, con cara de preocupación y terror – "¿Que… que quiere señor Ping?"

SP: "Vera Maestro, comprendo que la situación es crítica, pero me gustaría saber ¿Quién es ese Oso que esta tan malherido? Nunca vi heridas semejantes… es como… bueno. No sabría describirlas"

MS: "Lo se…" – Baja la mirada – "Yo tampoco sabría describir algo así, y créame que he visto muchas heridas. He estado en guerras, en batallas interminables, y nunca vi algo así. No parece… hecho por las manos, ni por ningún arma que yo conozca" – Un grito terrible, de un dolor incalculable interrumpe al Maestro – "Res… respondiendo a su pregunta, en realidad no le conozco demasiado. Solo sé que trajo para mí un mensaje, no hace mucho. Un mensaje muy importante para mí, y en nuestro corto encuentro tuve la oportunidad de darme de cuenta de que se trata de alguien de gran nobleza. ¿Responde eso a su pregunta?"

SP: "Su… supongo que sí. Y… ¿La Doctora?"

SM: "Bueno…" – No sabe muy bien por dónde empezar – "Ella…" – En ese momento, la Dra. Hace aparición, con las manos ensangrentadas, y sudores en todo su rostro. La cara de preocupación con la que mira a Shifu le dice todo lo que el panda rojo necesita saber.

Dra.: "Lo siento… no puedo hacer nada más Shifu… Creí… creí que se detenía la infección del brazo… pero tiene demasiadas hemorragias internas. Ni siquiera… amputándolo pude detener…" – Le mira a los ojos – "Se muere… y lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerlo con vida un poco más, pero son unos minutos insufribles para él. Personalmente, creo que no le hacemos ningún favor manteniéndolo con vida…"

MS: "Comprendo… "– Baja la mirada apenado, avergonzado e incapaz de comprender como es posible que no haya sido capaz de protegerle. -"No… no debí… no… dejarle ir solo… no…"

Dra.: "Shifu…" – El Panda rojo levanta la mirada y mira de nuevo a la Doctora – "Quiere verte…" – El Maestro se queda en silencio, mientras traga saliva y entra en la cocina del Restaurante, donde hace pocas horas encontraron al Oso Pardo mal herido. Apenas pudo decirles la frase 'ya iba siendo hora' antes de que el dolor pudiera con él, y perdiera el conocimiento. Según se va acercando al Oso, puede escuchar su respiración. Como la de un asmático, entrecortada… insuficiente… cada bocanada de aire parece costarle un mundo, y sin embargo no dirías que el oxígeno llega realmente a sus pulmones… sino que da la sensación de que se pierde en el camino. Junto al sonido de respiración, el incesante goteo causado por unas suturas que no logran mantener la piel unida, y unas vendas insuficientes para el caudal de sangre que el Oso está perdiendo. Tiene una férrea voluntad que le mantiene vivo, y ahora es lo único que le separa de descansar en paz, y abandonar el dolor. Pero no puede morir, aun no. No hasta que haya hablado con Shifu.

Oso Pardo: "Ssssssssssshifuuuuu… aaaaaaaagh…" – El oso levanta la mano… su única mano… en dirección a Shifu, tratando de tocarle... asegurarse de que en verdad es él. Le resulta difícil distinguir correctamente, pues ve borroso. Demasiada sangre le ha entrado en los ojos. Las formas pierden color y definición. Pero cuando esta lo bastante cerca el Maestro toma la mano del oso entre sus dos pequeñas garras, y al fin distingue al Maestro – "… Al fin… Él me dijo… me dijo dónde encontrarte… " – Shifu arquea las cejas.

MS: "¿Quién? ¿Quién te dijo…?" – Se agacha, acercando su rostro al Oso para que no tenga que alzar la voz.

OP: "Era fuerte… más… más fuerte de lo que… se pueda imaginar… Parecía… El Guerrero Dragón… pero era… mayor. Tenía… ojos… rojos… inyectados en sangre… que… a veces… brillaban… me… me dijo que debía decirle algo… a usted…" – Una fuerte tos, hace al oso escupir sangre sobre el pecho de Shifu, que se gira para llamar a la Doctora, pero es detenido por el Oso, que le agarra con la poca fuerza que le queda – "No… no… Debe escucharme, es muy importante" – Shifu vuelve a acercarse al rostro del Oso – "Me… me dijo que… puede escuchar el viento… que… así es como supo que… que usted iría al Restaurante del Sr. Ping. Y… otras cosas… Me… me dijo que… " – Una gruesa lagrima recorre la mejilla del Oso – "¿Voy a morir verdad? Quiero decir… No… hay nada que hacer…" – Shifu traga saliva – "No tenía miedo… se lo juro… no tenía miedo antes de… encontrarle. Pero ahora… siento como se acaba el tiempo… y me invade la oscuridad… no… no quiero morir…" – Shifu le da la mano, y la aprieta con firmeza, rodea la muñeca con la otra mano.

MS: "Buscare a la Doctora. Te ayudara a…"

OP: "¡MI FAMILIA!" – El grito deja paralizado a Shifu – "Tiene que… encontrarla…"

MS: "Desde luego. Haré cuanto pueda amigo mío"

OP: "Me… llamo Mauro. Dígales que yo le envío, pregunte por mi familia EN la zona de las aldeas que están cerca de la ciudad de Gonmen, allí alguien sabrá donde encontrarles, y…" – Más lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre – "No les diga… no les diga que tuve miedo. No… no les diga… que… lloré… yo… dígales que fui valiente… como usted… como sus alumnos… por favor…"

MS: "Les diré la verdad Mauro, que jamás antes conocí a nadie tan valiente como tú lo fuiste. Y no te avergüences por tener miedo a la muerte… todos lo tenemos. Es el último viaje que todos hacemos. Pero… mirándolo bien… algo que hacemos todos… no puede ser tan malo" – Agarra su mano con fuerza, y le dirige una pequeña sonrisa – "¿No crees?" – Una tímida sonrisa aparece en el morro del oso… pero casi enseguida es sustituida por un gesto de preocupación.

OP: "Me dijo algo… algo más. Me dijo que antes de matarle, quería castigarle… a través de lo que usted más ama… sus… hijos…"

MS: "¿Mis hijos?" – Dijo con preocupación.

OP: "Si… yo… me duele… me duele mucho…" – El Maestro Shifu Agarra la mano con fuerza, mientras coloca la otra bajo la cabeza del Oso que empieza a convulsionarse por el dolor.

MS: "Tranquilo compañero. Te has ganado un descanso… cuidaré de tu familia. Lo prometo. Tú descansa hermano… " – Aprieta un punto de su cuello, un punto que esperaba no tener que tocar nunca – "No te preocupes. Has cumplido tu misión y has conservado tu honor… nadie se atrevería a decir lo contrario".

OP: "Gracias…" – Dijo sonriendo – "Maestro… aaaagh…" – Y se desvaneció en la nada. Tras cerrarle los ojos con suavidad al oso, Shifu tomó un momento para mirarle y recapacitar sobre como el destino a veces guarda el peor de los designios para quienes más merecen sus bendiciones. Dejaba el mundo uno de los seres más nobles que había conocido, y aunque deseaba quedarse allí, y orar por el alma del oso, la preocupación no tardó en nublarle el juicio `Atacará a mis hijos… Dioses…' antes de salir se acercó al cadáver. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que gruesas lágrimas cayeran sobre el cadáver del oso, porque cuando alguien muere, alguien debería llorar por él… siempre.

S: "Pronto nos reuniremos, hermano" – Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación con el miedo subiendo por su espalda. Ignoró a la Dra. Y fue hasta el Sr. Ping – "Sr. Ping, por favor, necesito que me diga cómo llegar a la cabaña donde veraneaban…"

SP: "¡PO!" – Dijo con la voz rota.

S: "Si…" – Dijo suspirando – "Me temo que nuestros hijos están en peligro, por favor dígame como llegar…" – A sus espaldas la doctora Guardaba sus pertenencias en su maletín, Shifu la oye sollozar levemente. El tiempo apremia, y Shifu lo sabe bien, pero no puede pedirle a alguien que pase por lo que ella acaba de pasar y simplemente abandonarla… aún menos a ella. Se acerca despacio y le pone una mano en el hombro a la pequeña doctora que parece encogerse con el contacto – "Siento todo esto… yo… necesitaba al mejor médico del Valle…"

Dra.: "Déjalo…" – Se gira y mira sobre su hombro al viejo Maestro, mientras una lagrima de desesperación por no haber podido ayudar al pobre oso corre por su mejilla – "…Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que fingir que te importa cómo me siento…"

S: "Nat…"

Dra.: "¡VETE!" – Cierra el maletín – "En serio… ellos te necesitan más que yo… pero hazme un favor" – Se gira con el maletín en la mano – "No te mueras. Rezaré por ti" – Y sin decir nada más, y sin dejar que le dijera nada más, sale del bar, del edificio y de la vida de Shifu… por ahora.

El viejo Maestro guarda silencio por un momento, antes de volver a dirigirse al Sr. Ping, que le entrega un pequeño mapa con una "X" en las afueras mientras asiente levemente con la cabeza.

SP: "Dese prisa Maestro Shifu… No están preparados para Siang… nadie lo está" – Shifu echa un rápido vistazo para memorizar los puntos más característicos del mapa y concretamente de las cercanías de la "X" – "No se preocupe por su amigo" – Shifu levanta la vista para mirar a los ojos del ganso – "Me encargaré de que le entierren con dignidad. Usted encárguese de que no haya que hacer… más entierros" – Shifu asiente, y sale corriendo sin decir ni una palabra más. No es necesario, lo que si es necesario es que llegue a la casa antes que Siang. Su única esperanza es que el viejo Panda no tenga la dirección exacta… Tal vez pueda ganar unos minutos.

**EN NINGUN LUGAR… **

La nada… el vacío más infinito. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero todo cuanto le rodea es tan blanco, blanco y brillante que apenas puede adaptarse… era como si estuviese dentro de una nube.

Po: "¿Dónde…?" – En ese momento, de la nada surge una pequeña sombra – "¿Maestro Shifu?" – El viejo Panda Rojo parece ignorarle, solo corre hacia un bulto en el suelo. Intenta moverlo varias veces, parece gritar algo pero no puede escuchar lo que dice. Como si le hubieran quietado la voz… Ahora aparece Tigresa que se dirige hacia el Panda Rojo… cojeando – "¡Por todos los Dioses, Tigresa! ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO?" – La felina tenía un ojo entrecerrado y sujetaba su hombro derecho con su garra izquierda. Comienza ahora a decirle algo a Shifu, pero tampoco puede oírla a ella. Entre los dos giran el bulto que resulta ser un panda – "¿EH? ¡EEEEEH! ¿Quién es ese…? Se parece mucho a… mi…" – Efectivamente es él, sangra por la boca y no responde ni a los empujones de Shifu ni a los de Tigresa, que comienza a llorar desconsolada. Entonces, al fin, en medio del silencio se escucha algo. Una risa, una risa muy potente que parece recorrer el infinito en un segundo, y hace temblar la tierra. Al fondo, mucho más allá de donde están sus amigos, Po distingue una figura grande que empieza a acercárseles. Intenta entonces correr hacia ellos, pero no avanza, parece como si corriese sobre una superficie resbaladiza que no le permite avanzar. Sin embargo la figura se acerca a ellos… en ese momento Tigresa se gira hacia Po… y le mira.

Tigresa: **"¿Por qué no nos ayudas…?"**

Po: "¿Qué? No puedo… yo…" – En ese momento Po comienza a distinguir la figura que se aproxima… le resulta tan familiar. Se parece mucho a… sí mismo. Pero es un poco más grande y mucho más… ¿Viejo? Entonces, de repente, todo se deshace y se encuentra envuelto por la oscuridad… una oscuridad que está llena de humo. El humo huele… huele a '¿Quemado? ¿Qué se quema…? ¿Qué…?'.

Po abre los ojos, solo para ver que un humo denso sale de la cocina.

Tigresa: "¡AY! ¡OH, DIOSES! ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!" – Po se levanta y entra corriendo en la cocina solo para ver un desastre culinario cercano al carbón que alguna vez debió parecerse en algo a una barra de pan, dentro de un horno que ha quemado a Tigresa al intentar sacar su contenido. Y una olla quemada que contiene unos fideos con patatas y algo de carne, sin nada de agua que despide un hedor parecido al que debe emitir el azufre del infierno. Po no puede evitar reír, mientras la felina se gira hacia él soplándose las manos – "Lo tengo controlado Po, pero el desayuno va a tener que esperar… un poco… tu… tu ve a dormir que yo…" - Po agarra una de sus manos quemadas con la mano izquierda mientras coloca suavemente su otra mano en el trasero de su amada.

Po: "tengo una idea mejor, ¿Qué tal si vas a mojarte las manos antes de que se te formen quemaduras en los dedos…" – la empuja suavemente por el trasero fuera de la cocina – "…mientras yo intento salvar lo que pueda de esta debacle? ¿Te parece un buen plan querida?" – Tigresa se sonroja y mira al suelo mientras asiente avergonzada. Es cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no había cocinado, pero no hubiera esperado jamás que la situación se descontrolara tanto y tan deprisa.

En aquel momento, un oso panda parecido al Guerrero Dragón, pero mayor y con unos ojos rojos e inquietantes, se acerca a su destino. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando poder encontrar a su hijo. Está impaciente, está cansado, esta... hambriento. Y llama a la puerta con fuerza y decisión. El panda oye llamar, y se gira hacia la puerta, '¿Quién puede ser?' piensa, mientras busca un modo de ir a abrir la puerta, sin dejar la cocina aun humeando. El viejo panda se impacienta, y llama de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza.

Po: "¡UN MOMENTO!" – Se va a dar la vuelta, cuando de repente algo imposible sucede… los fideos salen ardiendo 'Esto no puede estar pasando…' piensa arqueando una ceja, y vuelve a escuchar la puerta. El sonido, cada vez más fuerte, hacia evidente la impaciencia del visitante.

Po: "¡Maldita sea!" – Dice intentando sofocar el fuego.

Tigresa: "Ya voy yo Po, no te preocupes".

Po: "Menos mal… me estaba poniendo nervioso" – Dice sonriendo mientras Tigresa se dirige a la puerta. Siang va a llamar de nuevo, completamente desesperado por entrar, cuando la puerta al fin se abre ante él…

Mono: "Buenos días ciudadano, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

Siang: "Si… creo que si Maestro Mono" – Dice esbozando una siniestra sonrisa, ante la puerta abierta del Palacio de Jade. Le ha costado subir las malditas escaleras, y no puede esperar ni un segundo más para ver a su hijo.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**


	8. FURIA Y SANGRE

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Hola! Bienvenidos al octavo capítulo.**

**En primer lugar, muchas gracias por todas las reviews y por mantener la fe en mí. Agradezco vuestras palabras y quiero que sepáis que me siento muy culpable por el retraso en retomar la historia, lo he hecho tan pronto he dispuesto de tiempo para ello.**

**Este capítulo me ha resultado complicado de escribir, y espero que podáis indicarme en vuestros comentarios si os ha parecido fácil de comprender todo lo que en él sucede.**

**Os pido también que no abandonéis el barco aun, queda poca travesía por recorrer y me gustaría que fueseis testigos del final de esta historia que lleva en mi mente mucho tiempo.**

**También me gustaría recordar a los nuevos lectores, que evidentemente esta historia es una historia alternativa a Kung Fu Panda 2, pensé en adaptarla un poco para que fuese una tercera parte pero por motivos evidentes eso no es posible. En cualquier caso espero que la disfrutéis.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, comenzamos con este nuevo capítulo que me gustaría dedicar a todos los lectores nuevos. Y también a Novasonic, Feliks y Master Falcon, de quienes espero sus próximos capítulos con gran emoción.**

**Cuidaos mucho y hasta pronto amigos mios.**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8 – FURIA Y SANGRE**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**_

_En aquel momento, un oso panda parecido al Guerrero Dragón, pero mayor y con unos ojos rojos e inquietantes, se acerca a su destino. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando poder encontrar a su hijo. Está impaciente, está cansado, esta... hambriento. Y llama a la puerta con fuerza y decisión. El panda oye llamar, y se gira hacia la puerta, '¿Quién puede ser?' piensa, mientras busca un modo de ir a abrir la puerta, sin dejar la cocina aun humeando. El viejo panda se impacienta, y llama de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza._

_Po: "¡UN MOMENTO!" – Se va a dar la vuelta, cuando de repente algo imposible sucede… los fideos salen ardiendo 'Esto no puede estar pasando…' piensa arqueando una ceja, y vuelve a escuchar la puerta. El sonido, cada vez más fuerte, hacia evidente la impaciencia del visitante._

_Po: "¡Maldita sea!" – Dice intentando sofocar el fuego._

_Tigresa: "Ya voy yo Po, no te preocupes"._

_Po: "Menos mal… me estaba poniendo nervioso" – Dice sonriendo mientras Tigresa se dirige a la puerta. Siang va a llamar de nuevo, completamente desesperado por entrar, cuando la puerta al fin se abre ante él…_

_Mono: "Buenos días ciudadano, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"_

_Siang: "Si… creo que si Maestro Mono" – Dice esbozando una siniestra sonrisa, ante la puerta abierta del Palacio de Jade. Le ha costado subir las malditas escaleras, y no puede esperar ni un segundo más para ver a su hijo._

**EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO, A KILÓMETROS DE ALLÍ…**

En la puerta de una humilde pero agradable cabaña, a cierta felina le costaba creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ante su puerta, el poderoso Maestro Shifu… agotado. En un enorme charco de sudor, sin apenas ser capaz de respirar. La distancia recorrida, en apenas unos pocos minutos, le había dejado exhausto. No le costó distinguir la choza por el intenso humo que salía por la chimenea. El jadeo del Maestro era tal, que casi no se podía escuchar el sonido del bosque. Tigresa, pacientemente, esperó a que recobrara el aliento.

Maestro Shifu: "Ti… Tigresa… no debes… AAAAAAAH… no debes confiar en él…" – Tigresa puso gesto serio, y arqueando una ceja habló.

T: "¿Confiar en quién? ¿En Po? Si lo dice por lo del pergamino, no le he contado nada ni pensaba hacerlo sin su aprobación, que…"

MS: "Espera… ¿No… no ha venido? ¿No está aquí?" – Dijo intentando comprender que había pasado.

T: "¿Quién?" – Dijo perpleja – "Aquí solo estamos Po y yo…"

MS: "Oh… Oh Dioses… ¡OH DIOSES! Tenemos que volver al Valle… ¡Tenemos que volver ahora mismo!" – A penas dio un paso, el panda rojo se cayó de bruces, casi no podía andar. Tigresa le ayudó a levantarse, y le condujo a una silla donde prácticamente le obligó a sentarse mientras Po entraba en la habitación limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

P: "Bueno… creo que podemos tranquilizarnos, no he podido salvar el estofado pero al menos las paredes siguen en su sitio je, je, je… eh… ¿Maestro Shifu?"

MS: "Po… AAAAH… escucha… yo… yo tengo algo. Se… se algo sobre ti y no te va a gustar. Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo, pero no disponemos de él… así que debes ser… AAAAH… paciente. De momento, tenemos que… AAAAAH… volver al Valle ahora mismo. No… no puedo andar… pe… pero vosotros debéis salir de inmediato… yo…"

P: "Entendido" – Cogió en brazos al exhausto maestro, y miró a Tigresa – "¡Pongámonos en marcha!" – la felina asintió con decisión mientras se arrancaba el delantal.

MS: "No… no… yo… yo solo os… re-trasaria…"

P: "Maestro, creo que me retrasaría más el estar preocupado por usted si le abandono aquí. Además, el trayecto es largo, tal vez pueda usted informarnos…" - El maestro se había desvanecido – "Cuando haya descansado" – Dijo sonriente – "Vamos Tigresa, conociendo al Maestro Shifu y su poca tendencia a bromear… debe tratarse de algo muy serio" – Y diciendo esto, ambos Maestros abandonaron sus pocas pertenencias personales en la choza, y comenzaron a atravesar el bosque tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

La velocidad no era la principal arma de Po, pero en este día sabía que debía dar la talla ante el problema que se le presentaba… fuera el que fuese. Sin embargo, la mente de tigresa solo iba y venía en el pensamiento de que el pasado de Po y su relación con el pergamino estaban relacionados con esto… eso seguro. Y se debatía en si debía contarle a Po lo que sabía o no. De momento, solo esperaba que Shifu recuperara la consciencia pronto…

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL TEMPLO DE JADE**

Los furiosos observan al extraño viajante que ha llegado hace solo unos minutos. No dijo a penas nada cuando finalmente le abrieron la puerta, solo entró a la cocina, pidió un té y se sentó a la mesa. Víbora, intrigada por el visitante, decidió acceder a su petición con la esperanza de que en algún momento el viajante se explicara, pero de momento solo miraba al infinito mientras el agua se calentaba. Desde la puerta de la cocina, Grulla observa la extraña figura sentada a su mesa. Desde su punto de vista, se parece mucho a su mejor amigo, claro que el Guerrero del Dragón es el único panda real que ha conocido en su vida. El hecho de que se parezcan, no le llama demasiado la atención. Las partes negras del pelaje de este panda son más claras, probablemente a causa de la edad y las canas. Tiene una perilla sin bigote, que le cuelga a modo de trenza de la barbilla, además tiene unos brazos que parecen algo mayores que los de su amigo. De hecho, todo él parece un poco más grande. La mayor diferencia, sin embargo, son sin duda los ojos… Rojos y penetrantes, en vez del verde tranquilizador al que está acostumbrado. Mono y Mantis están sentados ante él, y solo Mantis rompe el silencio que parece haber enmudecido a todos los presentes, hablando al extraño desde hace unos minutos. Lo que al principio eran simples preguntas amables acerca de su identidad y del porqué de su silenciosa actitud, poco a poco se iban convirtiendo casi en amenazas.

Mantis: "Si le preocupa que le hagamos daño, o le expulsemos de esta casa puede estar tranquilo. Somos los protectores del Valle, y cualquiera que pida audiencia será escuchado. Sin embargo, como ya le he explicado, en estos momentos el Maestro Shifu no se encuentra aquí, de modo que le ruego vuelva más tarde o al menos nos diga el motivo de su presencia… de lo contrario, tendremos que considerar su actitud como hostil. Cosa, que usted no desea, puede creerme" – Como respuesta, apenas recibió una mirada rápida por parte del panda, lo que paso solo unos segundos antes de que Víbora terminase de llenarle al extraño su taza de té. Mono le alcanzó la taza y se la dejó en frente al silencioso visitante. Por fin, dio un sorbo a la taza y habló.

Siang: "Así que vosotros sois 'Los Cinco Furiosos'… Cuento cuatro. ¿Dónde…?"

Mono: "Eso, no es asunto suyo" – Había algo en el visitante, algo que hacía a todos los presentes sentirse profundamente ofendidos.

Hasta Víbora sentía como si con cada mirada del panda la estuviera infravalorando… tal vez fuera su sonrisa de superioridad, el tono de su voz o el hecho de que ni siquiera se había presentado. Entró donde quiso, se sentó donde quiso y solo dijo las palabras necesarias para pedir el té. Nada más… su forma de actuar hacia a los furiosos sentirse sirvientes… como si el panda por el mero hecho de estar allí tuviera el derecho de tomar lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y sin dar explicación alguna. La situación se estaba tensando, y los furiosos (famosos por su calma) empezaban a perder la paciencia.

Grulla: "Señor… ¿Quién es usted?" – Hasta Grulla había perdido las ganas de aguantar a semejante maleducado, camino hasta estar a su lado – "Basta de juegos…" – Estaban deseando que les diera una excusa, el panda miró al ave con su sonrisa burlona y luego a los demás.

S: "Vaya… ¿Esta es la hospitalidad del Palacio de Jade?" – Sacudió la cabeza – "Que gran decepción… " – Mono apretó los dientes – "¡ESTA BIEN!" – Se levanta suavemente – "Jugaremos a algo…"

G: "Le he dicho…"

S: "Cállate emplumado, atiende y tal vez aprendas algo…" – Grulla quedó paralizada por sus palabras, mientras le veía recoger la taza y acercarse a los fogones, donde estaban Víbora y la tetera – "Si… conseguís darme un solo golpe… o hacéis que derrame mi té durante el combate… os diré todo lo que queráis saber. Pero, si os derroto a los cuatro sin derramar una gota, me diréis dónde está el quinto furioso… Shifu…" – Recoge la tetera – "…Y mi hijo" – El silencio se hizo en la sala. Más de uno de los presentes había sospechado el parentesco, sin embargo aun así seguía siendo cuando menos un descubrimiento sorprendente – "Os lo pondré fácil…" – Rellena hasta el borde la taza con el agua y deja la tetera – "¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere dar el primer golpe? O bueno, más concretamente, 'intentar' dar el primer golpe…" – Mira a los cuatro, que le clavan la mirada sin saber muy bien que hacer. Un reto ha sido lanzado, pero saben bien que empezar un combate con un miembro del linaje de Po no es una buena idea. Además de que a pesar de su maleducada actitud, si lo que decía era cierto, era el padre de Po. Darle una paliza al primer familiar del Guerrero del Dragón que aparece no es la mejor forma de mostrar respeto a su amigo. En ese momento, se aleja de los fogones acercándose a la mesa y causando que Mono se levante… preparado para cualquier cosa – "Bueno, supongo que seré yo…" – Y diciendo esto lanza la taza hacia arriba y salta lo justo para pasar una pierna por encima de la mesa y golpear a mono en el pecho, lanzándolo a través de la pared. Cae al suelo, recoge la taza en al aire, y el té (que se había salido de la taza) cae suavemente en su recipiente de nuevo. Todo ha sucedido muy rápido… demasiado. Mono atraviesa varias paredes antes de caer al suelo en la 'Galería de los Héroes', tose un poco de sangre y trata de ponerse en pie mientras sus amigos vienen a ayudarle. En ese momento una risa perversa les alcanza, haciendo que todos se giren hacia el agujero que ha hecho el simio en la pared. A través de este entra con calma, con una mano en la espalda y en la otra la taza de té, un sonriente panda. Da un sonoro sorbo de la taza, antes de pararse y mirar a Víbora con una ceja levantada – "Un te delicioso, escamosa…" – Víbora sisea con desprecio y el ceño fruncido.

Ma: "¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros?" – El oso mira sorprendido a Mantis, echa un vistazo a su taza para comprobar que no ha derramado nada y le vuelve a mirar.

S: "No tengo porque responder, insecto. No he derramado nada…" – Sonríe de nuevo – "Sin embargo, te diré que el cambio de escenario os ayudará. Aquí hay más espacio, los espacios pequeños siempre dan ventaja a los grupos reducidos… aquí tenéis más margen de acción" – Mira ahora a Grulla, y le guiña un ojo – "Buena suerte…" – Camina ignorando a los guerreros en dirección al estanque sobre el cual una vez estuvo el Pergamino del Dragón…

Víbora: "¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Mo: "No lo sé Víbora, pero no dejaré que ese maldito demonio me humille de esta manera en mi casa" – Dice levantándose.

G: "Desde luego…" – Se pone a su lado.

Ma: "Le voy a enseñar ¡QUIEN ES EL INSECTO!" – Se adelanta unos pasos.

V: "Tenéis razón… lo siento por Po, pero Él se lo ha buscado"

Los cuatro guerreros se ponen en fila, adoptan sus posturas, y se preparan.

S: "Al fin… os lo tomáis en serio" – Dice dándoles la espalda, sin girarse siquiera, mientras observa la estatua del techo con forma de dragón.

Mo: "¡AHORA!" - Y los cuatro se lanzan sobre él, mientras Siang empieza a reír…

**EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ**

MS: "Po... detente" - Dice el viejo Maestro al recobrar el conocimiento, y comprender que están llegando al Valle.

P: "Pero usted dijo..."

MS: "Detente Po... ¡AHORA!" - El panda pone fin a su avance, en un claro cercano al Valle. Solo queda atravesar el pueblo, subir las escaleras, y estarán con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Shifu sabe que llegar allí sin saber nada de lo que va a encontrarse... es demasiado. Tigresa se coloca junto a Po, ambos resoplan mientras su Maestro se está recuperando. Al fin, se pone derecho, coloca sus manos en su espalda, y reflexiona sobre cómo abordar un tema que... bueno... 'delicado' sería muy suave para describirlo – "Supongo… que debería comenzar hablándote de cierto amigo mío que ha muerto recientemente, y del mensaje que me trajo"

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE**

En el aire, Siang gira sobre sí mismo dando una patada a Mantis que le lanza al otro lado de la habitación, para luego dar otra patada hacia arriba con la otra pierna a Grulla que sale disparado contra el techo, y cae tan rápido que casi se estrella contra el suelo. Cuando remonta el vuelo para evitar el suelo recibe el impacto de Mono, cuyo cuerpo ha sido proyectado hace un momento por el puño del panda, y le arrastra hasta impactar contra una columna. Al llegar al suelo, levanta la cabeza, solo para ver como Siang agarra a Víbora por la cola y la mueve como un látigo hacia su pie que emplea para golpearla en la cabeza, dejando después que vuele hasta caer cerca de sus compañeros. Mantis ayuda a la serpiente a reincorporarse mientras Mono y Grulla se ayudan mutuamente.

S: "Ja, ja, ja… ¡BIEN!" – Con el ceño fruncido los furiosos miran al viejo panda, que les da la espalda – "Me estáis haciendo moverme por fin. Casi creo que podría sudar…" – Da un sonoro sorbo a la taza, que por supuesto no ha derramado nada durante el combate – "Lo único malo es que casi se me acaba el Té… eso no os va a facilitar las cosas"

Mo: "Detesto el desprecio con el que nos trata…"

Ma: "Si… alguien debería decirle que NOSOTROS somos los BUENOS"

V: "Je… AUCH… Je, je" – Se desvanece un momento.

G: "¡Víbora…!" – Agarra a la serpiente, y todos los furiosos se le acercan formando un corro a su alrededor – "¿Estás bien?" – La serpiente parpadea un par de veces y comienza a erguirse con su propia fuerza.

V: "Si, yo… estoy bien" – Pone la punta de la cola sobre su propia frente – "Solo algo mareada… "

S: "Si necesitáis un momento…" – Se gira y los mira – "La verdad es que no me importaría tomarme otro te… je, je" – Los furiosos comienzan a susurrar.

G: "Tenemos que hacer una brecha en su defensa"

Mo: "Sinceramente… " – Todos miran al simio – "¿Alguien ha logrado alcanzarle?" – Se hace un silencio – "Hubo un momento en que estaba seguro de darle… pero entonces fue como si su cuerpo se…"

V: "Adaptara al golpe… ¿Verdad?"

Ma: "Si… yo también lo he visto"

G: "Y… ¿Cómo podemos vencer a alguien a quien no podemos alcanzar?" – Todos se miran en silencio, sin una respuesta para su amigo, sin una respuesta para sí mismos – "Somos como el viento cuando golpea un campo de trigo… las espigas se doblan, pero no se rompen"

V: "Pero el trigo solo puede adaptarse al viento cuando va a ciertas velocidades, tenemos que ser…"

Ma: "Más feroces. Nos falta… Tigresa" – Todos asienten – "Nos hemos acostumbrado a ser 5… que luchan como uno solo. Ahora siento como si me faltara una pata…" – Víbora resopla en aprobación.

Mo: "Debemos concentrarnos, dejar de contar con que Tigresa está con nosotros, y tratar de compenetrarnos sin ella. Los cuatro debemos luchar como uno solo… y debemos hacerlo ahora" – Asienten con decisión.

S: "¿Tenéis ya un plan…? ¡AH!" – Queda interrumpido por la sorpresa de ver como los cuatro se lanzan sobre él, cada uno sobre un miembro del oso.

Siang lanza la taza hacia arriba, mientras los furiosos se acercan y él se coloca en posición con los miembros extendidos. En el momento en que le alcanzan tratan de hacerle una llave cada uno en cada miembro. Mantis trata de inmovilizar su mano derecha, mientras Víbora rodea su brazo izquierdo, Mono la pierna izquierda y grulla la derecha. Siang se queda inmóvil un momento, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras los intentos inútiles de los furiosos de hacerle doblar sus miembros para inmovilizarlos empiezan a cansarles. Al caer la taza, la recoge con la cabeza, y espera un poco más. Hasta que al fin, Mantis para un segundo a tomar aire. 'Ahora' piensa Siang, y golpea con su puño derecho, cruzando todo su cuerpo, directamente sobre la cabeza de Mono… pillando en medio el pequeño cuerpo de Mantis. Ambos Maestros quedan un momento desvanecidos, y el panda aprovecha para dar una poderosa patada con la pierna izquierda que los lanza contra una columna con tal fuerza que la estructura cede y ambos Maestros junto con la columna caen al suelo. Con la mano derecha, ahora libre, toma la taza y termina de beber el té que le quedaba…

S: "Ahora ya sabes lo que pasará en cuanto tomes aire escamosa…" – Víbora mira ahora a Grulla con preocupación. Y continúa esforzándose… No podrá aguantar mucho más.

**A LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE**

Po no puede evitar tener una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca supo nada acerca de su pasado y escuchar tan alucinante historia… la historia de sus antepasados conectada con la de Oogway, creadores… o mejor dicho, inspiradores del Kung-Fu. El modo en que llevan la esencia de las artes marciales y como eso cambió el curso de la historia, la herencia de conocimiento a través de las generaciones, todo parecía idílico para alguien que jamás había tenido información alguna acerca de sus verdaderos ancestros… Sin darse cuenta, incluso comenzó a bailar un poco. Tigresa sonrió al verlo, pero la felina sabía que detrás de toda esta historia se escondería algo que no sería tan divertido… ni bonito.

MS: "No podía hablarte de nada de esto aún porque temía que te marcharas… tal vez fui un poco egoísta al respecto. Perdóname… pero tenía mis motivos para…"

P: "Si-si-si ¡Pero esto es alucinante!" – Shifu arquea las dos cejas – "¡Soy el amo y señor del Kung-Fu! Debería ser capaz de derrotar a cualquiera, cambiar el curso de los ríos, derribar paredes…"

MS: "Céntrate…"

P: "¿Por qué no puedo derribar paredes?"

MS: "¡CÉNTRATE!"

P: "Eh… si, Maestro. Perdone…" – Sonríe torpemente intentando reprimir su emoción.

MS: "Po… te cuento todo esto, para que comprendas que nuestro enemigo es muy poderoso…" – Po mira ahora con más seriedad – "Y en estos momentos tal vez este en el Palacio de Jade. Es… alguien que ha venido a por ti" – El Oso deja de bailar – "Y no estoy seguro de lo que quiere. Tal vez llevarte con él, y si no aceptas matarte. Se poco acerca de él, solo que se llama Siang y que… es…"

P: "Un Panda"

MS: "Si…"

P: "¡LO SABIA!" – Cierra el puño con decisión

MS: "¿Cómo… lo sabias Po?" – Po mira ahora al viejo Maestro, que le mira con incredulidad mientras sonríe estúpidamente.

P: "No… nada. Solo un estúpido sueño"

MS: "¿Un sueño?" – La cara de Shifu pasa a sorprendida - "¿Qué sueño Po? ¡Cuéntamelo!" – No solo Po, también Tigresa quedan paralizados un momento por el cambio de carácter en su Maestro. Finalmente, Po decide comenzar a relatar.

P: "A ver… solo soñé que alguien, nos iba a atacar. Y que se parecía a mí físicamente, solo que era algo más grande y quizá un poco mayor. No le veía bien en el sueño pero me pareció distinguir que era un panda…" – Empieza a frotarse un brazo con el otro – "Solo era un estúpido sueño, Maestro"

MS: "Po" – Dice poniéndose una mano en la frente – "¿En serio piensas que es una casualidad?" – Sin esperar respuesta, continua hablando – "A ver, ¿Tenía algo característico ese sueño?" – Po miro hacia el cielo, tratando de hacer memoria.

P: "Bueno si, todo parecía muy real, se sentía muy real, pero lo veía… desde fuera. Y nosotros, todos nosotros, parecíamos hechos con dibujos…"

T: "¿Dibujos?"

P: "Si… ya sabes, como los de las pinturas antiguas. Con trazos gruesos y colores vivos…"

MS: "Y dime, ¿Has tenido alguna vez otro sueño con esas características?"

P: "Si… algunos"

MS: "¿Cuál fue el último? Cuéntamelo…"

P: "Pues… fue un día antes de ser elegido Guerrero Dragón. Soñé que era un guerrero Kung Fu admirado por todos, y que me enfrentaba junto a los cinco furiosos contra el ejército de los 10.000 demonios de la Montaña Demoniaca…"

MS: "¡Por todos los Dioses Po!" – Dice enterrando su cara entre sus patas – "¿Es que no ves claramente la referencia? Es evidente… no son sueños, son visiones"

T: "¿Visiones? ¿Cómo las que tenía el Maestro Oogway?"

MS: "Exacto… debido a tu linaje, supongo que debe ser normal que se te presenten como sueños"

P: "P-p-pero, el Maestro Oogway veía lo que iba a pasar… y yo nunca me he enfrentado con el ejército de los 10.000 demonios…" – Dijo esperanzado, pues no quería creer que fueran visiones… al fin y al cabo, en la última…

MS: "Po, las visiones no son lo que tú crees. No son un mensaje preciso… es, como si te metieras en un túnel oscuro que lleva pintada en las paredes la historia de todo tu futuro, y te entregaran una luz que se apaga y se enciende de modo intermitente. No ves la secuencia completa, solo fragmentos, y tu imaginación rellena los huecos. La clave está, en saber distinguir lo que es real, lo que realmente sucederá, de lo que solo son adornos y añadidos sin importancia. En todas estas 'visiones', tiene que haber una parte que siempre termina cumpliéndose, y quizá haya algo en común entre dichas partes. Piensa… ¿Qué es lo que hay en común entre cada una de las partes que se cumplen de todas tus visiones? Piensa Po…"

P: "Pues…" – Po intenta descartar adornos, colores, personajes, escenarios… todo lo que no se cumpliera tal y como estaba en la visión. '¿Qué parte es la que siempre se cumple? ¿Qué parte es la que termina siendo real? Veamos…' En ese momento levanta la mirada – "Yo…"

T: "¿Yo?"

P: "No, tu no. Yo…" – Po se siente estúpido después de decir eso, pero decide ignorar su propio comentario – "Lo que me sucede a mí, es decir en mi sueño hay algo distinto en mí, soy algo que no soy o me sucede algo que no me ha sucedido nunca, y eso… eso siempre se cumple…" – Se queda mirando al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

MS: "¡Bien!" – Exclama el viejo Maestro – "Al fin llegamos a algo. Y dime, ¿Exactamente que te sucede a ti en ese sueño que has tenido?" – Po no responde, solo mira al suelo con gesto preocupado mientras una gota de sudor recorre su rostro – "Po… ¿Qué te sucede en el sueño?" – Sigue sin responder, y el viejo Maestro empieza a irritarse – "¡PO!"

P: "¡ESTOY MUERTO! MUERTO ¿VALE?" – El Maestro Shifu pasa a mostrar un gesto preocupado. Pero nada comparado con la Maestra Tigresa, que pasa de estar relativamente calmada a mostrar una enorme sorpresa, quedando con la boca abierta y gesto de pena en sus ojos – "En… mi sueño, estoy en el suelo… con sangre en la boca… y no me muevo. Y usted y Tigresa vienen y tratan de levantarme, pero no pueden despertarme… creo que… porque estoy muerto… y… entonces, veo aparecer al fondo esa figura, parecida a un panda, que al parecer me ha…" – Mira al suelo un momento. Un trueno se oye en la lejanía, una tormenta terrible se aproxima, mientras el oso levanta la mirada del suelo y le dice algo a su viejo Maestro… algo que tiene tanto miedo de preguntar, como el viejo Maestro de responder - "Maestro… " – Dice clavándole la mirada al viejo panda rojo – "Dígame lo que ya se…" – Shifu resopla, y luego toma aire.

MS: "Ese panda, Siang, es…" – Mira la cara seria del panda, y se prepara para confirmar sus mayores temores - "… es tu padre, Po…"

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE**

La serpiente casi no puede aguantar más, el sudor recorre todo su cuerpo y Siang solo se sonríe esperando pacientemente. En ese momento, el viejo panda ve como Mono, al otro lado de la sala, comienza a levantarse temblando. No puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esto, piensa.

S: "Bueno, debo admitir que eres mucho más resistente de lo que me imaginaba, escamosa" – Mira su taza vacía – "¿Sabes? Estoy seco. ¿Qué tal si me das un poco de beber? Permíteme…" – Acerca su mano derecha, que lleva la taza hasta donde está la cabeza de Víbora – "Yo me serviré" – Y diciendo esto, le clava una de sus uñas en el cuello. Al retirar la uña, sin perder tiempo, coloca la taza debajo. Como la Maestra está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, un enorme chorro de sangre cae en la taza, mientras Víbora pierde fuerzas a gran velocidad – "Gracias" – Y sacude un poco su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que el cuerpo de la guerrera caiga inerte al suelo.

Grulla inmediatamente se suelta de Siang. Este, decide ignorar de momento al ave que va a donde esta Víbora. Tapona la herida como puede para evitar que salga más sangre, mientras la respiración de Víbora se vuelve cada vez más pesada. No lo vio venir, simplemente no lo vio venir. Y ahora iba a morir desangrada por no estar atenta durante un segundo, por no saltar del brazo a tiempo, se sentía estúpida. No es modo de morir para una guerrera que ha dedicado tanto tiempo y sacrificio.

G: "Víbora, vamos…" - La sacude un poco – "Quédate conmigo, no me dejes ¡Vamos! ¡VIBORA!" – La serpiente mueve un poco sus ojos y trata de concentrarse en distinguir la forma de quien la sujeta. A penas ve unas plumas, pero ya sabe quién es – "No puedes dormirte… tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, has perdido mucha sangre si te duermes…" – Mono se acerca sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, que parece que se le ha salido de sitio, y mira a Víbora apenado – "¡Vamos!"

V: "Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien… tranquilo…" – Mono frunce el ceño, y luego mira a Siang. En ese momento con un golpe seco, se coloca el brazo en su sitio, y comienza a andar hacia él. Siang le mira indignado.

S: "¿Qué significa esto primate? ¿Piensas poder derrotarme tu solo?"

Mono ni siquiera escucha sus palabras, lo que le diga le da igual. Se acabaron las estrategias, se acabó el actuar con discreción, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que esa bola de pelo pagase por su atrevimiento. Cogió carrerilla y saltó a una velocidad endiablada, poniendo ambas rodillas por delante para golpear con ellas a Siang, que apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo a Siang retroceder unos pasos… y derramar un poco de la sangre de Víbora. Siang miró las gotas del suelo y luego a Mono.

S: "Vaya… supongo que tendré que contarte todo sobre…"

Al mirar a Mono comprendió que ya le daba igual. Estaba en postura y le dio una rapidísima patada que le alcanzo en el costado. Siang comprendió que algo se había roto dentro del simio, la ira había derrumbado la presa, y ahora iba a por todas. Le daba igual la información que el panda pudiera tener… quería matarle. Siang dejó la taza sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía cerca y se colocó ante Mono erguido. Mono le dio una patada, que Siang bloqueo, para devolverle un puñetazo que el mono no solo esquivó, si no que aprovechó subiéndose sobre su brazo para girar sobre sí mismo y darle con la cola en toda la cara al panda. Era la segunda vez que le alcanzaba. Mono saltó delante de Siang, cayó sobre sus manos y en esa postura, con las piernas en el aire, dio tres rápidas patadas sobre los brazos de Siang que trataban de bloquear el fuerte ataque que estaba recibiendo, antes de ver como el simio giraba sobre una de sus manos y se dejaba caer hasta colocarse de nuevo en pie. Se puso en posición. Siang sonrió mientras, al fin, se ponía en su postura. Con el brazo derecho extendido y el izquierdo flexionado, tras lo cual se lanzó sobre Mono. Mono no daba golpes contundentes, empleaba la velocidad, su mejor arma. Daba rápidas patadas que Siang bloqueaba mientras trataba de hacer una réplica sobre el ataque del simio. Grulla veía todo aquello impresionado, Mono estaba en otro lugar, la furia le había llevado allí, y no parecía el mismo de hace solo unos minutos. El intercambio de golpes prosiguió, hasta que finalmente, se separaron unos metros, y Siang rió con fuerza.

S: "JA, JA… Tengo que admitirlo… me has impresionado Maestro Mono. No volveré a faltarte al respeto" – Se inclina, haciéndole una reverencia. Mono no se mueve, no pretende faltarle al respeto, simplemente no se fía de él. Siang vuelve a ponerse en postura de lucha – "Ahora podrás apreciar un atisbo de mi verdadera fuerza…" – 'Solo está fanfarroneando' piensa nuestro amigo simio – "Atento, es solo una porción"

En ese momento el cuerpo de Siang desaparece. Mono abre los ojos, e intenta localizarle, pero solo ve sombras que aparecen y desaparecen por toda la habitación '¿Cómo puede moverse tan deprisa alguien tan grande? No puede… ser real' En ese momento, aparece delante de Mono que reacciona tan rápido como puede y trata de darle un puñetazo. El puño de Siang avanza rodeando el brazo de Mono hasta agarrarle del cuello. Rápidamente, con la otra mano, Siang agarra la mano de Mono… y tira con fuerza, mientras tensa el brazo con el que agarra el cuello del simio, provocando que el brazo del Maestro Mono se amolde como si fuera una serpiente alrededor del brazo del panda… y causándole en el proceso múltiple fracturas.

Mo: "¡aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" – Grita el poderoso Maestro mientras nota que se desvanece por el enorme dolor. Siang deja caer su brazo mientras le levanta del cuello. El Maestro ahora parece un simple muñeco de trapo, mientras su mente se sume en la oscuridad, y es entonces cuando Siang le suelta en el aire, donde le da una poderosa patada que lo lanza cerca de Víbora y Grulla. Las esperanzas se desvanecen…

G: "Maldito seas…" – Cuando va a intentar levantarse observa que en cuanto retira el ala de la herida de Víbora le vuelve a sangrar. Morirá desangrada si no presiona con fuerza todo el tiempo, entonces se gira y ve que Siang está ante él, mirándole fijamente.

S: "No la dejes emplumado… o morirá"

G: "¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué quieres matarnos?"

S: "¿Mataros…? No. Yo no quiero mataros. Si así lo quisiera, ya lo estaríais"

G: "Entonces ¿Qué…?"

S: "No tengo porque responderte… " – Señala al ahora inconsciente simio – "Él consiguió que derramara el contenido de mi taza… no tu" – Vuelve a mirar a Grulla – "Pero lo cierto, es que al final esto ha sido más entretenido de lo que esperaba…" – Se aleja de Grulla, que preferiría mil veces morir a sus manos que dejarle marchar, pero no puede apartarse de Víbora. Ahora no. Siang recoge la taza de la mesa, y le da un sorbo a la sangre de la serpiente, mientras sonríe – "Mucho más" – Grulla comenzó a comprender que nunca tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra él… está jugando con ellos. Son piezas de ajedrez, que seguirán en el tablero mientras jueguen un papel… ¿Pero cuál? Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan impotente, como un niño castigado contra la pared, solo le resta esperar… esperar a vivir o esperar a morir.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**


	9. JUEGO DE TÉ: PARTE 1

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al noveno capítulo.**

**Con este capítulo empezamos la recta final de la historia. En pocos capítulos habremos terminado este largo viaje que comenzó en 2009, gracias a todos los que no perdieron la Fe en mí. Aun quedan unos cuantos, pero no demasiados.**

**Al final del capítulo hago una leve aclaración que me gustaría leyerais, no puedo hacerlo ahora para no adelantar nada.**

**Por cierto, tengo muchos más lectores que reviews… muchos… MUCHOS más. Agradezco a todos que le dediquéis unos minutos para leerlo, pero quiero que si tenéis cualquier duda, queja o pregunta no dudéis en comentarlo. Sé encajar las críticas, de verdad, así que sin miedo que no me vais a ofender.**

**Bueno, sin más dilación, empecemos con este capítulo. ¡Cuidaos mucho y hasta pronto!**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**CAPITULO 9 – JUEGO DE TÉ (PARTE 1)**

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**_

_G: "¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué quieres matarnos?"_

_S: "¿Mataros…? No. Yo no quiero mataros. Si así lo quisiera, ya lo estaríais"_

_G: "Entonces ¿Qué…?"_

_S: "No tengo porque responderte… " – Señala al ahora inconsciente simio – "Él consiguió que derramara el contenido de mi taza… no tu" – Vuelve a mirar a Grulla – "Pero lo cierto, es que al final esto ha sido más entretenido de lo que esperaba…" – Se aleja de Grulla, que preferiría mil veces morir a sus manos que dejarle marchar, pero no puede apartarse de Víbora. Ahora no. Siang recoge la taza de la mesa, y le da un sorbo a la sangre de la serpiente, mientras sonríe – "Mucho más" – Grulla comenzó a comprender que nunca tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra él… está jugando con ellos. Son piezas de ajedrez, que seguirán en el tablero mientras jueguen un papel… ¿Pero cuál? Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan impotente, como un niño castigado contra la pared, solo le resta esperar…_

**A LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE**

Mientras tanto, un panda al que le cuesta mucho creer todo esto, tiene su cabeza contra un tronco… mientras escucha todo acerca de su padre. Su auténtico padre. La historia del Sr. Ping, lo sucedido al Oso Pardo, todo tan resumido como Shifu puede sin perder esencia de nada de lo importante. Tigresa no le quita ojo al rostro de su oso amado, su eterna sonrisa no está, tampoco llora ni se lamenta. Solo escucha, respira y espera a que termine el relato de Shifu. Como si no creyera nada de lo que dice, o si lo creyera todo ciegamente. Ella no puede, o quizá no quiere, imaginar los miles de pensamientos que bombardean la cabeza del panda, solo escucha y espera el momento en que pueda dar un poco de alivio a su amado… cualquier cosa que parezca necesitar. Pero Po no parece alterado, no parece feliz, no parece dolido… parece de madera, inanimado. Quieto, apoyado sobre el tronco, escuchando, esperando…

MS: "…Y fui a buscaros. Desconozco hasta donde llegan los poderes de tu padre… tal vez el fuera capaz de encontrarte de algún modo… Pero me equivoqué. Ahora, creo que está en el Palacio de Jade. Tal vez… tal vez este matando a los furiosos" – Tigresa siente el impulso de decir algo, pero esté pasando lo que sea que esté pasando en el Palacio, sin Po no podrá hacer nada. Se muerde el labio, y espera.

P: "Una madre…" – Dice fríamente, mientras un relámpago sobre sus cabezas, anuncia el inicio de la lluvia que hace rato se esperaba. Las gotas caen sobre el panda y sus amigos, que no se mueven ni un milímetro – "Y… una hermana…"

MS: "Si Po…" – Dice con un tono tan tranquilo como se lo permite su viejo corazón – "Eso me temo" – Sobre ellos el sonido del trueno se hace estremecedor, pero nada parece ser más sobrecogedor que el relato del viejo Maestro – "Po… sé que no es justo, sé que no mereces esto, pero necesito que aceptes lo que te digo… y necesito que lo aceptes ya. No puedes caer en depresión ahora… hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, no tengo idea de lo que Siang puede estar haciéndoles a los furiosos… pero no creo que estén jugando al Mahjong" – Po parece estremecerse un momento, cierra los ojos, y piensa… piensa en que confía en su Maestro, y confía en su padre adoptivo, el Sr. Ping, de modo que no le queda otra opción que aceptar que todo es cierto, y aceptar lo que tiene que hacer.

P: "Maestro… tengo… tengo que matar a mi padre… ¿Verdad?" – Shifu guarda silencio un momento, antes de responder.

MS: "Po, te prometo que averiguaremos la verdad juntos, y que si tu padre biológico resulta ser inocente por cualquier razón, seré el primero en admitir estar equivocado, pero Oogway siempre decía que debemos esperar lo mejor… y prepararnos para lo peor" – Y allí, bajo la lluvia, Po comprendió que no sería capaz de creer el relato hasta que no viera a su padre con sus propios ojos. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba saber… pero sobre todo, necesitaba evitar que se lo quitara todo otra vez.

P: "Vamos… Maestro, Tigresa" – Dice girándose para mirarles al fin – "Se nos acaba el tiempo, y no permitiré que me… ese… mi padre… me arrebate lo que más quiero de nuevo"

T: "¿A qué te refieres Po?" – Dice mientras empieza a ponerse en marcha, siguiendo el ritmo del panda.

P: "Mi familia… si esa historia es cierta, ya me la ha quitado una vez…" – Comienza a acelerar – "¡No me la quitará de nuevo!" – Da otro acelerón. Tigresa se pone a cuatro patas, y Shifu que aún no se ha recobrado del todo se agarra al cuello de su alumna.

T: "¡PO! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!" – Entonces ve como le está sacando una enorme ventaja, de echo casi está llegando ya a la mitad del Valle, mientras alcanza tal velocidad que sus piernas no parecen moverse – "Parece… como si levitara"

MS: "No puede ser… nadie es capaz de hacer eso a su edad"

Pero Po estaba muy lejos para oírles, solo oye los truenos, y el sonido del destino, que ha decidido convertir lo que tenía todo el aspecto de ser un día maravilloso, en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar. Comienza a subir la eterna escalera, apenas toca un peldaño de cada 20… 30… 40… cada vez salta más alto, cada vez le cuesta menos esfuerzo, cada vez está más cerca de su destino. Alcanza la cima, y sin detenerse, echa abajo la enorme puerta de entrada a la Galería de los Héroes. Con gesto serio y los ojos muy abiertos, contempla a su padre, sentado en el suelo junto a las escaleras situadas bajo la estatua donde estuvo el pergamino del dragón. Sujeta el cuello de mono bajo uno de sus pies… parece que no se mueve. Grulla está cerca de él, sujetando entre sus brazos a una inerte Víbora. Mantis es el único que está un poco lejos de ellos, pero tampoco se mueve. Siang da un sorbo a la taza, mientras Po comprueba que la Galería está destrozada. Incluso una columna esta tirada por el suelo, y hay sangre en las paredes. Frunce el ceño con fuerza y mira a su padre. Ahora lo sabe, todo es cierto, su padre es un monstruo que ha venido a robarle su vida. Y no va a permitirlo. Mientras tanto, llegando casi a la base de la escalera, Tigresa comienza a preocuparse.

T: "Temo lo que le pueda pasar Maestro, es evidente que está desarrollando su Don, pero no creo que pueda él solo… además, en su visión…" – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

MS: "Calma tu mente Tigresa, debemos tener Fe en él, es el único que puede detenerle. Además, Oogway me dijo una vez que en el corazón de un hombre que ha tenido una visión, está la fuerza para cambiarla. Yo temo otra cosa… temo que Siang intente manipular a Po… al fin y al cabo, Po sigue siendo un oso que nunca ha conocido a su padre con una forma de ser más bien infantil, y Siang podría emplear eso en su contra"

T: "¿Usted piensa que Po se dejaría convencer? ¿Cree que se iría con Siang?"

MS: "Esa no es la pregunta correcta… la pregunta correcta sería, con todo lo que ha sufrido Po, y tú debes entenderlo mejor que nadie pues tampoco has conocido nunca a tus verdaderos padres… ¿Podrías reprocharle el que lo hiciera?" – Tigresa guarda silencio, teme responder, aunque querría hacerlo… pero no sabe si estaría siendo sincera consigo misma. Intenta despejar su mente, mientras comienza a subir las escaleras. En lo alto, Siang mira a los ojos de su hijo, y sonríe complacido.

S: "¡Al fin! Has venido" – Po da un paso con decisión hacia Siang – "Am, no. Detente hijo" – Mientras dice eso, aplasta un poco la cabeza de Mono, que suelta un leve quejido. Po se detiene de inmediato y mira de nuevo a su padre.

P: "¿Qué…?"

S: "Po… hijo, no quiero pelear contigo…" – Se para un momento, y mira al techo pensativo – "'Po', que estúpido nombre. Así quería llamarte tu madre, yo tenía pensado algo más apropiado… tal vez Chen, o Hao" – Esto hace a nuestro amigo mirarle con aún más furia mientras Siang solo sonríe – "Tus amigos aún viven… todos. Y que eso siga así depende solo de ti" – Po aprieta los dientes.

P: "¿Qué quieres?"

S: "Pues… una tetera"

P: "¿Qué?" – Dijo casi sin inmutarse.

S: "Quiero que tú y yo, nos sentemos y compartamos una tetera. Beberemos y hablaremos. Cuando el té se haya terminado, si aún deseas luchar será un placer complacerte… pero no antes de explicarte el porqué de cuanto ha sucedido, el porqué de que yo esté aquí" – Po aprieta los dientes mirando a sus amigos en el suelo antes de contestar.

P: "Y… ¿Esta es en tu opinión la forma más agradable de pedirme que 'charlemos'? ¿¡Irrumpiendo en mi casa y matando a mis amigos!"

S: "Po… me creas o no, yo solo quería tomarme un té y esperarte tranquilamente. Fueron tus… 'amigos' quienes no me dejaban en paz, haciéndome preguntas y faltándome al respeto. Ellos querían esta pelea, y me provocaron hasta obtenerla. ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo emplumado?" – Se giro hacia Grulla que guardó silencio con la boca entre abierta, ya que al menos en parte todo aquello era cierto – "Quien calla… otorga. De todos modos, he tenido mucho cuidado de no matar a ninguno, todos están vivos y con los cuidados apropiados vivirán muchos años, bueno. Si accedes a mi humilde petición" – Dice haciendo a su hijo una leve reverencia.

Po pensó que no tenía muchas opciones, y tal vez así le explicara porque mató a su madre y su hermana. En cualquier caso, no tenía más remedio que aceptar el ofrecimiento, no podía dejar morir a sus amigos solo para intentar cobrarse su venganza. En ese momento, Tigresa llega y ve lo mismo que Po. Siendo más visceral que Po se dirige directamente a atacar a Siang, pero es detenida por el enorme brazo del panda.

P: "Aún no Tigresa. Por favor lleva a nuestros amigos a la enfermería y que se ocupen de ellos. Mi… 'padre' y yo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar" – Shifu mira a Po con incredulidad.

MS: "¡No Po!" – Se pone ante nuestro amigo panda – "Eso es lo que él quiere"

P: "Maestro, está decidido. Si no lo hago, matará a Mono" – Pone su mano sobre el hombro de su maestro y la otra sobre el de Tigresa – "Confiad en mí, lleváoslos a la enfermería y preparaos. El combate no se ha cancelado… solo aplazado"

S: "¿Y bien hijo?" – Po mira ahora a su padre – "¿Qué va a ser?" – Po intenta relajar su mirada.

P: "Tienes mi palabra…"

S: "¡BIEN!" – Dice levantando el pie de encima de Mono y levantándose para dejar espacio a Tigresa y Shifu que se acercan para cargar a Mono y a Mantis hasta le enfermería, mientras Grulla hace lo mismo con Víbora. Tigresa, que lleva a Mono en el hombro, mira a Po un momento antes de salir, quiere decirle algo, darle ánimos, darle esperanzas… pero no se le ocurre nada que decir. Solo baja la mirada, y sale de la habitación.

P: "Acabemos con esto…"

S: "Tranquilo hijo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" – Dice el viejo panda con una enorme sonrisa, mientras rodea los hombros de Po, y se dirigen a la cocina. Po intenta fingir que no le importa, que todo está controlado, pero en su interior hay una tormenta de emociones. Siempre pensó que sería maravilloso conocer a su verdadero padre, y que este le llevara a pescar, a comer, a pasear… de ese modo. Rodeándole con los brazos, dándole el calor y protección que todo padre debería dar a sus hijos. No puede evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación, al fin se había cumplido, su padre le llevaba con él, abrazado… y sin embargo el tacto de su padre se le antojaba ahora como un veneno del que quería librarse. Tratando de no pensar en ello, desviar su mente y concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, llegan a la cocina por fin.

Mientras tanto, Tigresa trata de acomodar tan bien como puede a Mono. Cada roce sobre su brazo destrozado hace que el simio se retuerza, aun desmayado. El brazo parece estar muy mal. Aparece un cerdo con una túnica blanca, parece una buena persona, y pone gesto de seriedad y tristeza al ver aquello.

MS: "Vamos a necesitar su ayuda Dr. Yong, me temo que están muy mal…"

Dr. Yong: "¡OH Dioses!" – Se dirige a la puerta – "Iré a por mis herramientas, vengo enseguida" – Y sale corriendo.

Shifu cierra los ojos, está aterrado por lo que tiene que hacer, o mejor dicho, por lo que tiene que volver a hacer.

MS: "Grulla, ¿Puedes volar?" – Grulla levanta la mirada y se mira las alas sin quitar la presión sobre la herida de Víbora.

G: "Si… eso creo"

MS: "Bien…" – Se le acerca y le da unas indicaciones que Tigresa no alcanza a escuchar, de repente se gira y mira a la felina – "Tigresa, ven aquí" – Tigresa se acerca rápidamente – "Presiona en la herida, como lo hace Grulla" – Grulla se aparta y Tigresa coloca su mano – "No dejes de presionar. Grulla ¡Vete! ¡Y date prisa!"

G: "Si Maestro" – Y salta por una ventana en dirección al Valle. El Maestro Shifu ve pasar al Dr. Yong que parece nadar en sudor, solo espera que Grulla sea rápido descendiendo al Valle y volviendo. Mientras se acerca a mirar el estado de Mono, Tigresa no puede seguir conteniendo lo que piensa.

T: "Maestro… ¿Vamos a dejar a Po solo… con él?" – Shifu la mira con cara de seriedad.

MS: "¿Y qué esperas que hagamos exactamente, Tigresa? Po le ha dado su palabra… De modo que si, por ahora tendremos que confiar en que sabe lo que hace y en que Siang no consiga manipularle" – Tigresa se muerde el labio de nuevo de desesperación, pero por ahora no puede hacer más. Y menos teniendo en cuenta que la vida de su amiga fluye de su cuerpo en cuanto aparta la mano… Odia sentirse así, odia sentirse tan indefensa e impotente. Ella suele tomar las riendas, suele ser quien ataca, no quien espera a ser atacado. Por ahora, no tiene más remedio que esperar, la tormenta ha llegado y aún no ha descargado toda su energía. En ese momento, en la cocina, Po está sentado a la mesa mientras ve a su padre aproximarse con la tetera.

S: "Espero que te guste el té verde. Tu amiga escamosa…"

P: "VÍBORA" – Siang levanta la mirada de la tetera sin dejar de sonreír – "Se-llama-Víbora"

S: "Comprendo… normalmente para que yo llame a alguien por su nombre antes tiene que ganarse mi respeto, pero haré una excepción con tu amiga… 'Víbora'" – Se sienta delante de su hijo con la humeante tetera en su mano mientras deja dos pequeñas tazas en la mesa – "Pues… Víbora me ha preparado un té verde esplendido. Puede que no tenga idea de Kung Fu pero podría ganarse la vida en una casa de té" – Sirve te en las dos tazas y deja la tetera sobre la mesa. Un silencio incomodo inundó la sala, mientras Siang tenía una sonrisa triunfante, como si ya hubiera vencido y Po solo una mirada sombría y sin sentimiento. El cariño y amor que el panda solía destilar estaba enterrado bajo mil capas de furia, y solo la muerte del único familiar que le quedaba parecía la salida del infierno. Po estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que su padre pudiera decirle – "¿Sabías que mi padre murió teniendo yo cinco años?" – Salvo eso. El padre de Siang era el único tabú que tenía para con el Sr. Ping, y sin embargo sus primeras palabras eran sobre él.

P: "No… no lo sabía" – Seca respuesta.

S: "Pues si" – Dio un sorbo al té y se apoyó con los dos brazos sobre la mesa – "Tenía el Don… pero no lo utilizaba. Decía, que estaba esperando a que iniciásemos un viaje… creo. No lo recuerdo bien. Casi todos los recuerdos de mi padre están envueltos en una niebla densa" – Siang resopla y por un momento pierde su sonrisa, pero en seguida vuelve a sonreír mientras mira a Po – "¿Fue Ping quién te llevó con él, verdad?" – Po queda paralizado un momento, sin saber que decir. Al cabo de un segundo, Siang sonríe aún más – "Eso es un sí"

P: "¡NO!" – Dice cuando al fin su cerebro reacciona a la situación – "No… sé quién es"

S: "No te preocupes Po. No voy a hacerle daño. Es más…" – Alza la mano derecha y acto seguido la deja reposar sobre su corazón – "Te doy mi palabra de que no solo no le haré daño nunca, si no que le defenderé si algo malo le sucede. Ping tiene mi respeto, no solo porque te ha hecho crecer fuerte y sano, sino incluso… por lo que hizo" – Da otro sorbo al té – "Ah… excelente té. Él no hizo algo malo… solo equivocado. Pensó que te estaba protegiendo de mí. Yo habría muerto por ti, hubiera aniquilado un ejército si su marcha te despertase de la siesta, a mi lado… estabas más seguro que en ningún parte. Sin embargo, él pensó, después de lo que pasó con tu madre y hermana, que te protegía llevándote con él. Os busque durante unos años, pero cuando no logré mi objetivo comprendí que era casi mejor si lo dejaba. Si le hubiera encontrado, Ping habría muerto protegiéndote… y… ¿Acaso podrías amarme después de matar a tu padre adoptivo? No… no lo creo. Me habrías odiado, y jamás lo hubieras comprendido. No… era mejor dejarlo. Di por sentado que un día tú me buscarías a mí, si deseabas conocerme. Si no, tal vez era casi mejor que no me conocieras… claro, que entonces yo pensaba de modo muy distinto a como pienso ahora. Ahora tengo la mente más clara, la edad me ha hecho ver lo que realmente importa, y por eso… cuando supe dónde estabas, vine enseguida" – Las palabras madre y hermana resuenan en la cabeza de Po, necesitaba saberlo – "Imagino… que tienes muchas preguntas. Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras, no te mentiré. Te doy mi palabra" – Otra vez la palabra, o bien significaba mucho para Siang o solo era una muletilla sin importancia. Sin embargo, Po no dudo mucho antes de hablar.

P: "¿Mataste a mi madre?" – Siang puso gesto serio, era una pregunta esperada pero no fácil.

S: "Si"

P: "¿Y a mi hermana?" – Dijo sin dejar pasar ni un segundo de pausa.

S: "Si…" – Po resopló y de un sorbo bebió el contenido de su taza – "Despacio… yo no bebo tan rápido, esto llevará un tiempo" – Po golpea la mesa con la taza.

P: "Quiero más té"

S: "Tranquilo…" – Rellena la taza de Po, y antes de que este la levante coloca su mano encima – "Si bebes demasiado deprisa, y no nos da tiempo de hablar, consideraré que no has cumplido tu promesa. No quiero hacerles daño a tus amigos, no me obligues…" – Levanta la mano y Po suelta la taza. Luego, levanta la mirada y mira a su padre, si no tiene más remedio que hablar al menos quiere respuestas.

P: "¿Por qué?" – Siang le mira y resopla, otra pregunta esperada otra respuesta compleja. Da un sorbo al té, terminando su primera taza, y rellena mientras comienza a hablar.

S: "El alcohol es… mal consejero" – Levanta la mirada hasta conectar con los ojos de su hijo – "Iba a matar a tu madre. Eso, es seguro. Lo hubiera hecho borracho o sereno, pero lo de tu hermana… fue un accidente. Cuando me acerque a tu madre, la niña se puso a llorar y entonces, ignorándome, fue a coger a la niña en brazos para calmarla. Le dije que dejara a la niña, y a eso contestó… '¿Es qué piensas matarla a ella también?'…" – Suspira – "No debió pasar así, pero la niña estaba en medio y tu madre me… estaba retando. Así que le… le di un golpe a la niña para que la soltara que la hizo caer al suelo… ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba muerta hasta más tarde. Se le rompió el cuello al caer… Luego, el modo de acabar con tu madre fue… inapropiado. Ella merecía otra cosa, pero estaba tan borracho Po… era necesario, pero merecía una muerte más limpia" – Mira a Po de nuevo – "¿Sabes que aquella fue la última vez que probé el alcohol? Y eso que me encantaba… pero no quiero que nada me aturda los sentidos. Nunca más…"

P: "No has respondido a mi pregunta…" – Vuelven a mirarse a los ojos – "¿Por qué tenía que morir?" – Siang da otro sorbo al té.

S: "¿Te he dicho como murió mi padre?" – Po se sintió algo contrariado por el nuevo cambio de tema, sin embargo podía ser interesante de modo que solo negó con la cabeza – "Creo que no se lo he contado a nadie nunca. Ni siquiera a Ping, que fue mi último amigo de borracheras… Veras, cuando yo cumplí cuatro años mi padre comenzó a advertir a mi madre de que teníamos que marcharnos. Que debíamos cumplir nuestro destino, y yo debía aprender sobre mi Don. Mi madre era cocinera en la aldea y no quería abandonarla, trato por todos los medios de convencer a mi padre que desistiera de sus intenciones, pero él seguía firme. Como mi madre no lograba convencerle, y no deseaba verme partir…" – Deja la taza en la mesa con fuerza y respira profundo antes de continuar – "Utilizó la confianza, y el amor que mi padre le profesaba… para envenenarle" – Po abre la boca en sorpresa, mientras Siang levanta la mirada de la taza y le mira – "Le dio arroz envenenado… y le dejo morir. Utilizo un veneno, un asqueroso veneno para matar a mi padre… y robarme mi destino, pues era el único modo en que alguien tan débil y patético como era mi madre podía herir al ser más fuerte de la tierra… mi padre. Además, en los días siguientes mientras se iba muriendo seguía hablando maravillas de mi madre y diciéndome que debía escucharla, y hacer lo que me dijera… ¡DIOSES! Cuanto lo había manipulado. Pero un día antes de morir, me llamó a su presencia. Me contó la verdad… sobre mi madre… sobre esta sociedad… sobre los débiles y sobre los fuertes. Me habló de mi destino, y me dijo como cambiarlo. Po… hice lo que hice porque, si no lo hago tu madre hubiera hecho lo mismo para evitar que nos fuéramos… hice lo que hice, para que fuésemos libres. Tú y yo, libres al fin. Lo hice por nosotros, lo hice por ti…"

Mientras, una Doctora que acaba de hacer un no muy deseado recorrido aéreo bajo la lluvia, entra en la enfermería llevando puesto un ancho sombrero para protegerse del agua, y ve como el Dr. Yong aproxima una sierra de huesos al brazo del inconsciente Maestro Mono.

Dra. N: "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO CON MI PACIENTE?" – El Dr. Yong se gira para mirar a la intrusa en su enfermería.

Dr. Y: "¿Usted qué cree? Hago lo necesario para salvarle la vida"

Dra. N: "No tengo tiempo que perder discutiendo con un carnicero, aléjese de mi paciente AHORA" – Dice mientras se quita el sombrero y dejándolo en el suelo. Coloca su maletín sobre la mesa y comienza a sacar de él lo necesario mientras Shifu hace acto de presencia. Yong se gira hacia el viejo Maestro.

Dr. Y: "Maestro, no esperará que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras…"

MS: "Esta… es la Dra. Natalie" – Yong se queda paralizado – "La mejor cirujana del imperio, y anterior Doctora de este Palacio. Y usted, Dr. Yong" – Le señala con severidad – "Hará todo lo que ella le pida y se pondrá a sus órdenes, o de lo contrario lo enviare al Valle… pero por la ventana ¿Queda claro?" – El cerdito asiente y se aleja de Mono mientras ve como la Doctora se aproxima a mono con lo que parece una especie ampolla pequeña de piel muy fina… tal vez piel de muda de serpiente. La Doctora rompe la ampolla sobre la boca de Mono y se la cierra, masajeando luego su garganta para obligarle a tragar.

Dr. Y: "¿Qué… qué le ha dado?" – La Doctora le mira mientras acepta al ayudante impuesto que tiene y decide que tal vez convenga que esté informado de lo que hace.

Dra. N: "Eso, era un dosis diluida de Opio"

Dr. Y: "¿OPIO?"

Dra. N: "¡DESDE LUEGO!" – Le hace callar – "Le ayudara a dormir y me dejara trabajar, si quiero salvarle el brazo tengo que recolocar cada uno de los huesos…"

Dr. Y: "Eso es imposible, tiene ocho fracturas" – La Doctora le mira arqueando una ceja.

Dra. N: "¿Dónde ha aprendido medicina Dr. Yong? Tiene claramente catorce fracturas, y de todos modos eso no importa. He salvado brazos en peores estados, la amputación es el último recurso y el Maestro Mono es un luchador, por todos los Dioses, se gana la vida con sus brazos. No pienso destruir su vida si hay otras opciones… ¿Entendido?" – Yong asiente – "Bien, tardará un poco en hacerle efecto veamos cómo esta Víbora" – Camina hasta donde está la serpiente, mira su pálido estado y señala su maletín – "Dr. Yong acérqueme mi maletín por favor" – El cerdito le acerca rápidamente el maletín mientras la Doctora aparta suavemente la mano de Tigresa y observa el perfecto agujero que tiene en la vena la serpiente. Cuando llega el Dr. Yong con el maletín saca de su interior lo que parece un pequeño colmillo de serpiente. Introduce la parte más fina en el agujero y aprieta hasta que está bien ajustado, luego coloca unas vendas alrededor de la serpiente para fijar el colmillo donde está permitiendo que el otro lado del diente asome por fuera de las vendas. Repentinamente a través del colmillo comienza a salir un poco de sangre – "Maestra Tigresa tapone la salida del colmillo por favor"

Dr. Y: "Pe-pero ese colmillo deja salir la sangre… ¿De qué sirve?" – La Doctora vuelve a mirarle con gesto decepcionado.

Dra. N: "Cuan bajo ha caído la medicina estos días… los colmillos de serpiente están huecos para poder introducir veneno en las mordidas. Yo empleo estos colmillos para sacar sangre o pus de una herida infectada o como en este caso, para lo contrario…"

Dr. Y: "¿Va a meterle Pus?" – La Doctora empieza a cansarse del cerdito.

Dra. N: "No Dr. Yong, voy a salvarle la vida… solo haga lo que yo le diga ¿De acuerdo?" – El Dr. Yong asiente de nuevo – "Bien. De momento compruebe si Mono está ya completamente dormido y…"

T: "¿Qué pasa con Mantis?" – Dice la Maestra Tigresa mientras señala en una cama cercana donde está inmóvil nuestra querida mantis religiosa.

La Doctora se acerca y le echa un vistazo. Arquea las cejas y coloca una mano bajo la barbilla… Shifu se acerca preocupado no le gusta la cara que la Doctora está poniendo, en ese momento la cirujano suspira profundamente, y da una fuerte palmada junto a Mantis.

**¡CLAP!**

Dra. N: "¡DESPIERTA!"

Mantis: "¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" – A todos los presentes que no estaban enfermos casi les da un infarto, mientras Mantis comienza a moverse torpemente, mientras se retuerce de dolor – "¿Dónde…? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu duele…"

Dra. N: "Hum…" – Se queja la Doctora – "Tiene suerte, aunque le duela no le ha pasado nada. Es más duro de lo que parece Maestro Mantis, apenas tiene una torcedura en una pata. Se pondrá bien…"

Ma: "Gracias… Aaaaaaaaaaaah… Doctora… Uuuuuuuuuuu…" – El Maestro Shifu sonríe y sale de la enfermería para ver como esta Grulla que se ha retirado a descansar en su habitación. El ave está agotada, pues volar bajo la lluvia con el cuerpo dolorido y cargando con alguien no es fácil, ni siquiera para el poderoso Maestro. Shifu abre su puerta y le mira mientras Grulla trata de meditar.

MS: "Lo has hecho bien alumno, estoy orgulloso de ti"

G: "Gracias Maestro… pero… ¿Quién es ella?" – Shifu sonríe a su alumno antes de hablar.

MS: "Era medico aquí, lo dejó… poco antes de la traición de Tai Lung. Es la mejor Doctora que conozco, merecía la pena traerla, aun cuando se bien que no le agrada el palacio, supongo que le trae malos recuerdos. Pero me temo no poder hablarte de eso, es algo personal"

G: "Comprendo… ¿Cómo esta Víbora?" – Shifu sonríe un poco más.

MS: "La Doctora dice que puede ayudarla, esperemos que sepa lo que hace… Por cierto, Mantis está bien, solo dolorido, y también tratara de salvarle el brazo a Mono. En fin, si eso también te interesa"

G: "¿Qué?" – Dice advirtiendo la mirada del viejo Maestro – "Claro que me interesa Maestro, espero que haya servido el traerla… para ayudar a nuestros amigos… Maestro"

MS: "Desde luego que si…"

G: "Maestro" – Dice en un tono más serio esta vez – "¿Realmente está Po hablando con ese panda ahora mismo?" – Shifu pone la mirada más seria ahora.

MS: "Si… por ahora, Po nos ha conseguido tiempo. Solo lamento que no podamos diseñar una estrategia todos juntos… el equipo está incompleto"

G: "No creo que eso sirva de mucho…" – Shifu le mira ahora – "Jamás vi nada parecido, no nos trataba como adversarios sino como… niños con los que estaba jugando. Solo Mono logró ponerle en un pequeño aprieto y ya ve como lo ha pagado nuestro amigo. Recuerdo que dijo que aquello solo era una parte de su poder, y luego en unos movimientos más rápidos de lo que yo haya podido imaginar jamás agarró el brazo de Mono y se lo destrozó. Maestro…" – Le mira con mirada apenada – "Sinceramente, no sé cómo podemos derrotar un enemigo como ese. Está a otro nivel…"

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Aclaración final: Como habéis observado, he puesto en este capítulo y en el próximo algunas ideas que se me han ocurrido combinando recursos naturales con la medicina moderna. Si pongo cualquier tontería médica, y hay algún doctor/a o enfermero/a en la sala (Siempre he querido decir eso :P), agradecería que me corrigieran. Un saludo para todos!**


	10. JUEGO DE TÉ: PARTE 2

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al décimo capítulo.**

**Lamento la tardanza en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero he tenido muchas ocupaciones. No tengo nada que añadir a la nota del capítulo anterior, de modo que podemos comenzar con el capítulo.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga, Novasonic. Espero con ansia tu review por motivos evidentes, je, je.**

**No olvidéis comentar. ¡Cuidaos mucho todos, y hasta pronto!**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**CAPITULO 10 – JUEGO DE TÉ (PARTE 2)**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**_

_G: "Maestro" – Dice en un tono más serio esta vez – "¿Realmente está Po hablando con ese panda ahora mismo?" – Shifu pone la mirada más seria ahora._

_MS: "Si… por ahora, Po nos ha conseguido tiempo. Solo lamento que no podamos diseñar una estrategia todos juntos… el equipo está incompleto"_

_G: "No creo que eso sirva de mucho…" – Shifu le mira ahora – "Jamás vi nada parecido, no nos trataba como adversarios sino como… niños con los que estaba jugando. Solo Mono logró ponerle en un pequeño aprieto y ya ve como lo ha pagado nuestro amigo. Recuerdo que dijo que aquello solo era una parte de su poder, y luego en unos movimientos más rápidos de lo que yo haya podido imaginar jamás agarró el brazo de Mono y se lo destrozó. Maestro…" – Le mira con mirada apenada – "Sinceramente, no sé cómo podemos derrotar un enemigo como ese. Está a otro nivel…"_

**EN LA COCINA DEL PALACIO DE JADE**

Sentado a la mesa de la cocina, un rostro que solo podría describirse como de incredulidad aparece en la cara de Siang.

S: "¿Sopa… de fideos?" – Po asiente – "¿Te… dijo que tenías… caldo de en las venas?" – Po se encoge de hombros – "JA-JA-JA-JA… JE-JE… Este Ping…" – Se quita una pequeña lagrima de la risa con el dedo – "Me imaginaba que intentaría alejarte del Kung Fu de algún modo, pero no me imaginaba que intentara convertirte a ti en un cocinitas… y menos con el pretexto de tener la misma sangre. Supongo que tu… bueno, notarias que algo no encajaba en el asunto de ser el hijo de un ganso…" – Po arquea una ceja – "Ya. ¿Y nunca le preguntaste nada?" – Po se encoge de nuevo, ahora torciendo el morro a un tiempo.

P: "Supongo que temía preguntar. De niño, él era mi padre y simplemente le creía. Luego… bueno. Como ya he dicho, temía preguntar"

S: "Si, lo comprendo. Querías creer que él era tu padre, y si lo preguntabas toda posibilidad por infinitesimal que fuese desaparecería" – Po asiente – "A veces nos engañamos a nosotros mismos demasiado tiempo, y un día ya no sabemos cómo corregir el curso. La vida debió ser complicada para ti Po…" – Po le mira ahora con seriedad.

P: "Fue una buena vida" – Siang nota la seriedad en sus palabra y le devuelve la mirada.

S: "¿En serio? ¿Cuántos se rieron de ti? ¿Cuántos te maltrataron? ¿Cuántos te insultaron? Po, esa no es una buena vida… mírate. Ahora, cuando tienes tu Don, cuando todos te respetan por lo que eres, es cuando al fin has sido feliz. ¿Puedes negar que cuando fuiste respetado y temido, fue cuando más feliz has sido?" – Po se queda sin palabras – "Claro que no…"

P: "Pero quiero a mi padre…"

S: "Y lo respeto, solo que Ping no sabía cómo tratar a alguien como tú, con tu fuerza y potencial. Él ha estado todos estos años intentando encerrarte en la jaula dorada de los débiles, y por eso he venido… para sacarte de ella"

P: "Si, claro… has venido a rescatarme" – Siang le mira con el ceño fruncido por primera vez desde que se sentaron.

S: "Po… dime. ¿Por qué crees que he venido?" – Po arquea una ceja, y por un momento se queda pensativo – "Po, soy tu padre, y te lo creas o no jamás podría reírme de ti. Solo dilo, dime que piensas que he venido a hacer. Dime, ¿Por qué piensas que he venido a buscarte?" – El joven panda se queda pensativo, tiene una idea en la cabeza pero la mirada de su padre y su fuerza no encajan con ella, aun así es la única que se le ocurre y finalmente decide soltarla.

P: "P-pues tu… has venido porque necesitas mi ayuda… para…" – Siang aun con rostro serio, arquea una ceja.

S: "¿Para qué… exactamente?"

P: "Pa-para… para…" – De repente las palabras parecen entupidas pero no tiene otro modo de expresarlo, así que solo lo dice – "¿Para conquistar… China?" – Dice con la boca pequeña, mientras Siang descuelga su barbilla quedándose con la boca abierta – "¿Pa-para ocupar el trono… del… Emperador?" – Dice con la boca aún más pequeña. Siang cierra la boca resoplando levemente, mira un momento a su taza y agita la cabeza – "¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es lo que quieren todos?" – Siang mira a los ojos de su hijo con una media sonrisa.

S: "¿De modo… que según tú, he entrado en la carnicería del mal y he cogido número para intentar la conquista de China y sentarme en el trono del Emperador?" – Introducir silencio incomodo aquí – "Po, mira… Si quisiera, podría colarme en el Palacio Imperial en una noche y secuestrar al Emperador y a su familia, para después torturar a sus hijos delante de él hasta que abdicara en mi nombre. Después, me desharía de él y de su familia y al no haber más herederos automáticamente me convertiría en Emperador… Es un plan sencillo, para el cual solo hace falta tener suficiente fuerza… y a mí me sobra. De modo, que puedes creerme cuando te digo que para ser Emperador… no necesito tu ayuda" – Dice agitando la cabeza despacio. Po se queda quieto un momento y enormemente confuso levanta la mirada hasta hacer contacto con los ojos de su padre.

P: "Pero… si no me necesitas para ser Emperador y… no eres Emperador… entonces…" – Se inclina levemente hacia delante como si fuese a revelar un secreto – "¿Tú no estás interesado en conquistar China?"

S: "No Po… en absoluto"

En ese momento, el Maestro Shifu se dirige de regreso a la puerta de la enfermería, pensativo. Grulla le había relatado el combate, y no solía exagerar. Si todo sucedió tal y como su alumno acababa de contarle, entonces…

Dr. Y: "¡BRUJA!" – El Doctor sale corriendo de la enfermería, gritando con los brazos levantados y alejándose – "¡BRUJERÍA! ¡Eso es magia negraaaaa!" – A través de la puerta se asoma el rostro de la Doctora con el ceño fruncido.

Dra. N: "¡ES CIENCIA, PUERCO RETROGRADO! ¡BAH!" – Dice volviendo a entrar en la enfermería sin siquiera advertir al viejo Maestro que ha observado toda la escena con una extraña sonrisa. Cuando Shifu entra observa que el brazo de mono está vendado y entablillado con finísimas barras de madera de roble para mantenerlo recto, mientras por entre las vendas asoman decenas de agujas de acupuntura. La Doctora se sienta en una silla junto a la mesa, donde puede observar otro colmillo de serpiente que tiene preparado. La parte gruesa del colmillo parece unida a una especie de fino tubo traslucido… tal vez hecho de piel de muda de serpiente también. La Doctora comienza a atar una cuerda alrededor de su propio brazo mientras maldice las mentes estrechas de la medicina – "…estúpido, parásito, inútil… ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto sola?"

T: "Yo puedo ayudarla Doctora"

Dra. N: "No… si pierde solo un poco más de sangre, tal vez no pueda ayudarla… no puedes separarte de ella"

MS: "¿Te sirvo yo?" – La Doctora le mira con una media sonrisa.

Dra. N: "Tendrás que servirme… ven" – Toma el tubo con colmillo y ofrece a Shifu el extremo opuesto del tubo – "Cuando te diga, tienes que aspirar con fuerza, para crear el vacío en el interior del tubo y así que salga sangre de mi brazo… antes de que la sangre llegue al otro extremo del tubo, sácalo de tu boca e introdúcelo deprisa en esta bolsa…" – Le acerca una bolsa de aspecto desagradable, parece (a falta de una palabra mejor) un estómago – "Está hecha de piel y es impermeable, ata un cordel aquí… y así quedará cerrado. Lo más importante… la bolsa debe SIEMPRE estar al menos un palmo por debajo de mi brazo, de lo contrario el flujo de sangre se detendrá… vamos…" – Shifu no duda de ella, nunca lo ha hecho. A pesar de que jamás vio nada parecido, ella siempre sabía lo que hacía. Clavó con precisión el colmillo en su brazo buscando la vena – "Ay… ah… ¡AHORA!" – Shifu hizo todo como le había indicado, y funcionó fantásticamente bien. La bolsa empezaba a llenarse con la sangre de la Doctora – "Le… daré medio litro… ah… espero que sea suficiente. Avísame cuando la bolsa esté cerca de llenarse" – Shifu la mira preocupado.

MS: "Deberías haber usado mi sangre… necesitas estar fuerte para cuidar de ellos" – La Doctora le sonríe.

Sra. N: "Ya… he terminado con Mono. Los huesos están colocados correctamente gracias a las agujas de acupuntura, solo hay que mantenerle sedado unos días para que comiencen a soldar, luego podrá moverse despacio. En mi bolsa hay ampollas con preparado para mantenerlo dormido ese tiempo, en cuanto a Víbora ha perdido demasiada sangre, sin una transfusión morirá" – Shifu no puede evitar preocuparse por ella, mientras ve su vida fluir dentro de la bolsa – "Además… no todas las sangres valen, he visto malas reacciones… salvo con la mía. La tuya podría no servir… Ah…" – Shifu ve que la bolsa está casi llena y le hace un gesto con la cabeza que ella comprende. Se saca el colmillo del brazo y se pone una venda en la herida para detener la sangre. Retira el colmillo del tubo, dejando ese extremo libre. Luego se pone en pie tambaleándose, a lo que Shifu reacciona tomándola de la cintura – "Estoy bien… además, no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos… ah…" – Van hasta donde está Tigresa con Víbora, con un rápido movimiento, coloca el extremo del tubo en el colmillo que sobresale de Víbora, lo ajusta una… dos… tres veces – "Listo…" – Se tambalea de nuevo, y Shifu la vuelve a sujetar – "Dale la bolsa a Tigresa… debe sujetarla tan en alto como pueda… para que la sangre fluya dentro de Víbora y no al revés" – Tras hacer lo que pide la ayuda a llegar a la silla – "Ah… Tigresa… aprieta con mucha suavidad la bolsa. Mucha… suavidad… si el tubo o la bolsa estallan perderemos esta oportunidad" – Tigresa asiente, mientras hace como ella le ha dicho. Shifu le ayuda a ajustar el vendaje del brazo, que ha colocado con demasiada rapidez lo que está causando que salga un poco de sangre – "Gracias… ah…"

MS: "No… gracias a ti. Has salvado a mis alumnos" – Le sonríe mientras termina de ajustar el vendaje – "Me resulta extraña esta situación, cuando nos conocimos tu vendabas mi brazo… Y ahora, 25 años después aquí estoy yo… vendando el tuyo"

Dra. N: "Je, je… bueno, tu brazo tenía un corte más profundo. ¿Sabías que aquel fue… mi primer vendaje?"

MS: "Si… lo sabía. Aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho, siempre has tenido manos mágicas para la medicina" – Mientras termina con el vendaje pone cara avergonzada y mira a la Doctora - "Por cierto, quería pedirte…"

Dra. N: "Shifu… como te disculpes de nuevo te daré un guantazo. Con o sin sangre en el brazo" – Le sonríe, y en ese momento se quedan mirando a los ojos por un momento y todo se congela alrededor… luego dejan de sonreírse.

MS: "Te… te he echado de menos" – El silencio acompaña esas palabras un momento antes de que sean respondidas.

Dra. N: "Y yo a ti… mucho. Pero eso no cambia quienes somos Shifu, no cambia que nuestro mayor amor es nuestra carrera. Para ti el Kung Fu, para mí la medicina y… " – Shifu se acerca a ella despacio – "¿Qué haces?"

MS: "Dejar que mis instintos me hagan cometer un estúpido error…" – Y la besa. Ella no tarda en acompañar el beso abrazando la nuca del Maestro. Tigresa intenta no mirar, aunque no puede evitar sentirse como parte del mobiliario. Finalmente se separan unos centímetros en busca de aire.

Dra. N: "Vete…" – Shifu se aleja un poco – "Vamos vete… ¡AHORA!" – Shifu se marcha de la habitación mientras ella intenta no mostrarse débil por lo que él acaba de hacer. 'No funcionaría… una y mil veces… fracasaríamos. Él volvería a dedicarse a sus alumnos y yo a mis pacientes y no tendríamos tiempo para nosotros… nunca lo teníamos' piensa la Doctora mientras pone una mano en su cara para tapar sus ojos, contener las lágrimas, no quiere eso. No quiere volver con él… ha venido a curar a sus alumnos. Nada más…

Mientras tanto, el poderoso Guerrero del Dragón, se estaba quedando sin ideas.

P: "¿Quieres tener una familia numerosa para evitar impuestos?"

S: "No…" – Dice con la mano en la frente.

P: "¿Quieres… que construyamos una casita juntos?

S: "Nooo…"

P: "Entonces es que ya tienes una casa, y te falta un cocinero…"

S: "¡NO! Po, ni siquiera sabía que cocinabas hasta hace una hora"

P: "Es que descartando la conquista de China, me quedan pocas opciones. ¿De verdad no tienes ambiciones de ese tipo? ¿No sientes ya sabes… deseo de… mandar?" - Siang mira a su hijo, puede que no haya escogido las mejores palabras, pero sin duda se ha explicado. El viejo panda levanta la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando recordar para luego mirar de nuevo a los ojos de Po.

S: "Tal vez cuando era más joven…" – Dice jugueteando un poco con su taza – "Creo que incluso le dije algo parecido a Ping alguna vez. Pero eso son ambiciones… infantiles para gente como nosotros" – Po queda algo sorprendido por semejante afirmación.

P: "Vaya… pues pensaba que es algo que mucha gente deseaba, ya sabes. Poder, gloría, dinero… todo se obtiene mediante la dominación"

S: "¡Desde luego hay gente que le interesa! Je…" – Sonríe recordando – "Recuerdo un pavo real… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? No me acuerdo, pero si recuerdo que estaba obsesionado con que para conquistar China, tenía que exterminar a todos los pandas…" – Ríe un poco recordando aquello – "Era un tipo divertido. Utilicé una de sus costillas de monda dientes durante un tiempo. Era fina, servía bien" – Po pone gesto de gravedad de nuevo.

P: "¿Lo mataste?" – Siang le mira orgulloso de sí mismo.

S: "No Po… lo erradiqué. A él, y a todo su ejército de lobos, que estaban llevando a cabo una masacre de aldeas de pandas una tras otra. ¿Pretendes que me sienta culpable por algo así?"

P: "Pe-pero… eso te pone a su nivel. Matar debería ser siempre la última opción" – Siang cambia de rostro para poner una cara más seria ahora.

S: "¿A su nivel? Ese maldito pavo real jamás hubiera podido ponerse a mi nivel ni subido a una montaña… era un gusano, Po. Un gusano que soñaba con ser un león, por eso necesitaba el trono del emperador para reafirmar su poder. Yo no necesitaba el trono, ni poder político de ningún tipo… porque tengo esto" – Dice alzando una mano ante su hijo, y haciendo crujir sus dedos con fuerza al cerrarlo – "Con este puño, puedo tomar lo que quiera cuando quiera. Con este puño, puedo doblegar la voluntad de cualquiera. Con este puño, mi opinión vale más que la de los demás… de echo" – Sonríe ampliamente - "es la única que cuenta"

Tigresa lleva un rato pensando. Piensa, en que no pudo ver lo que era importante sin ayuda. Desearía tener tiempo, y ser tan buen estratega como Shifu para idear un modo ingenioso, como el que el viejo Maestro empleo, para iluminar un poco el camino de cierta Doctora que lleva un minuto tratando de no llorar. Pero no tiene tiempo, o quizá solo está harta de dar rodeos, y llega a la conclusión de que tal vez no quiera escucharla, pero alguien tiene que decírselo. Solo desearía que no tuviera que ser ella, pues aún era novata en asuntos del corazón. Finalmente, se pone firme y decide hablar con voz tan calmada como puede.

T: "¿Puedo decirle algo?" – La Doctora, que había olvidado la presencia de la Maestra en la habitación, mira a Tigresa con ojos enrojecidos. Rápidamente comprende lo inevitable, que la Maestra lo ha visto todo y que en su ingenuidad piensa que puede ayudarla, aunque la Doctora está segura de no necesitar ayuda alguna.

Dra. N: "Lo siento Maestra, pero no creo que tu comprendas nuestra situación"

T: "¿Usted cree?" – Guarda silencio hasta que la Doctora le presta atención - "Doctora, hasta hace solo unas semanas el Kung Fu lo era todo para mí. Estaba tan centrada en ello que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de alguien…" – La Doctora le sonríe levemente – "Y me costó mucho admitirlo, principalmente por dos razones: Para aceptar que le amaba, debía aceptar primero que toda mi vida había estado equivocada al pensar que merecía la pena sacrificarlo todo para centrarme únicamente en mi carrera. Y aparte de eso, también comprendí…" – Sonríe un poco - "gracias a unos amigos, que tenía que aprender a… 'ceder'. Porque si no estás dispuesto a hacer concesiones no estás dispuesto a amar de verdad…"

Dra. N: "Gracias… por tus palabras Tigresa" – Dice esquivando la mirada de la felina - "pero no creo que sepas de lo que hablas… eres muy joven aun…"

T: "Puede ser… pero le diré lo que sí sé. Sé que estoy enamorada de un hombre, y usted también. Y sé que ambos podrían morir… hoy mismo" – La Doctora vuelve a mirarla – "La diferencia entre usted y yo, es que el hombre que amo SABE que lo amo… ¿Puede usted decir lo mismo?" – Mientras se miraban en silencio, la bolsa se vació de sangre. Tigresa apartó el colmillo de la vena de Víbora y vendó con fuerza la herida para que no sangrara más. No dijo nada más, en parte porque no había más que decir pero también porque tenía miedo de ser demasiado entrometida. Miró a su amiga después de ajustar el vendaje, gracias a los Dioses la serpiente ya parecía haber recobrado un poco de color. En ese momento Grulla, que había escuchado parte de la conversación desde la puerta, entra en la enfermería hasta estar junto a Víbora con su mente vagando entre múltiples pensamientos tristes.

G: "Vete Tigresa… yo me quedo con Víbora hasta que despierte. Además, no creo que fuese de mucha ayuda contra Siang…" – Tigresa le miró y vio miedo en sus ojos, comprendiendo que aún era pronto para pedirle que volviera a enfrentarse con quien casi mató a sus amigos y compañeros. De modo que solo asiente y se dirige a la puerta – "Por cierto Tigresa…" – La felina se detiene, y gira para mirarle – "Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero… te veo distinta" – Tigresa frunce el ceño y suspira con algo de tristeza.

T: "Lo se… estoy tan preocupada por Po… no soportaría que…" – Grulla niega con la cabeza, y Tigresa se le queda mirando.

G: "No-no, quiero decir que te veo realmente distinta…" – Dice apoyando un hala sobre su propio pecho, 'Se refiere a mi corazón…' piensa Tigresa.

T: "Bu-bueno…" – Dice sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente – "Aunque hemos pasado poco tiempo en la cabaña creo que he aceptado ya que estoy… realmente enam…" – Grulla vuelve a negar con la cabeza, más violentamente esta vez.

G: "No Tigresa… quiero decir: DIS-TIN-TA-DE-VER-DAD…" – Y entonces Tigresa observa que Grulla coloca ambas halas sobre su propio pecho, poniendo las plumas en forma de copa… como si estuviera tocándose unos… ¿Pechos imaginarios? En ese momento Tigresa se pone tan roja que ni siquiera su pelaje anaranjado lo disimula mientras baja la mirada y comprueba que ha olvidado ponerse las vendas de compresión… y sus pechos parece que vayan a reventar su ceñido quimono. La felina traga saliva mientras levanta la mirada y ve que Grulla esta sonrojado y mirando… donde no debe.

T: "¡EH!"

G: "Perdona pero… ¿Cuándo te han salido?"

V: "COF-COF… parece que alguien ha olvidado sus vendas de compresión… je, je… COF"

T y G: "¡VÍBORA!"

G: "¡Estaba tan preocupado!" – Tigresa observa como Grulla se pone en un instante junto a ella, tan rápido que casi no le vio moverse y retrocede un poco – "¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" – La serpiente, que aún está muy pálida y débil, sonríe tan ampliamente como puede.

V: "Estoy bien… solo muy… cansada y… y me duele mucho la cabeza" – Dice cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Dra. N: "Es normal…" – Víbora mira ahora a la extraña zorrita que está sentada a pocos metros de ella, con algo de sangre en sus manos y un vendaje en el brazo – "Es un efecto secundario corriente después de una transfusión. Deberás estar en completo reposo al menos por una semana, y no deberías entrenar hasta dentro de un mes, que será cuando tu cuerpo se recupere del todo de la pérdida de sangre, ahora si me disculpáis… voy a tomar el aire un momento, me vendrá bien" – Se levanta tambaleando levemente y camina apoyada en la pared. Tigresa hace amen de ayudarla pero ella niega con la cabeza respetuosamente – "Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada, moverme me ayudara a recuperarme un poco antes, solo… necesito unos días, estoy bien"

Y diciendo esto sale de la enfermería con cada vez un poco más de firmeza, en parte porque está acostumbrada a sentirse así después de dar sangre a un enfermo y en parte por su férrea fuerza de voluntad. Las palabras de Tigresa no la han convencido, pero sin duda tenían cierta lógica. Y no podía negarlo. Tigresa se giró solo para ver a Grulla mirando a los ojos de Víbora y diciéndole una y otra vez lo preocupado que estaba, y lo que la Doctora había hecho. Víbora estaba cuando menos impresionada por las capacidades de la misteriosa nueva amiga que tenían, así como por el tono suave y agradable que Grulla empleaba. Aquello le hacía sonreír, y Tigresa lo hizo también al comprender que su mensaje tal vez no había hecho mella en la Doctora, pero parecía haber hecho mella en otra persona. Mientras, la discusión de la cocina poco a poco había ido cogiendo intensidad, mientras Po afirmaba sus creencias y Siang hacía lo propio con las suyas.

P: "¿Es que esa es tu solución para todo? ¿Tienes que matar todo lo que te molesta? ¿Crees tener la hegemonía de la razón? Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y todos tenemos que aprender a ser tolerantes con los demás…" – Dice mirando con seriedad a su padre, que le devuelve la mirada.

S: "¿Lo ves hijo? ¿LO VES? ¡Ese es el error! Matar forma parte de la maldita naturaleza, no es algo que deba ser mirado más que con miedo y respeto, no con desprecio y castigo… es un arma, y tienes que aprender a usarla. Para eso he venido, para rescatarte de las cadenas que te han colocado los débiles…"

P: "Ya… lo recuerdo. Rescatarme de la… ¿Cómo era? jaula…" – Dice tratando de recordar las palabras exactas.

S: "La jaula dorada de los débiles"

P: "¡ESO! ¡JA! ¿Acaso te parece esto una Jaula?" – Dice señalando a su alrededor – "Soy el Guerrero del Dragón, vivo en el Palacio de Jade con los 5 Furiosos y el mejor Maestro de Kung Fu de toda China, soy admirado y querido por todos los aldeanos y…"

S: "¡Y les sirves!" – Dice como si estableciera un hecho evidente.

P: "¿Cómo has dicho?" – Dice poniendo cara confusa.

S: "Les sirves Po. Si, tienes esta casa, te dan de comer tres veces al día… y a cambio tu solo tienes que conformarte con una vida de disciplina, tan patética como la suya, y por supuesto ¡Arriesgar tu vida por cada maldito conejito que grita pidiendo ayuda!"

P: "Pero es nuestro deber… es lo correcto" – Dice Po sentenciando.

S: "¿Ah sí? ¿Según quién exactamente? ¿Según la sociedad? ¿Las leyes? ¿Lo que ellos llaman justicia? Po, ¿Es que no lo ves? Si te liberaras de todas esas reglas diseñadas para coartarte podrías tener cuanto quisieras, solo con extender la mano… y cogerlo" – Dice cerrando el puño ante los ojos de Po, quien frunce el ceño levemente.

P: "Pero… ¡ESO NO ESTA BIEN!" – Siang abre los ojos de par en par antes de continuar hablando.

S: "¿Bien? ¿¡BIEEEEN! ¿Bien según quién? ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez a los Dioses descender de los cielos y darte una lista de lo que es bueno y de lo que es malo? ¿O tal vez… la naturaleza nos lo ha transmitido a la mente mediante telepatía? Po… párate un momento, y piensa. Piensa en el propio concepto del bien, y del mal… ¿Acaso son reales? ¿Es algo que puedas tocar? ¿Comer? ¿VER? ¡NO! Porque son conceptos, conceptos inventados por los débiles para que los fuertes agachen la cabeza y renuncien a lo que es suyo por derecho, lo que les pertenece"

P: "¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué les pertenece?" – Siang sonríe ampliamente.

S: "Eso es fácil… TOOOOODOOOOO…" – Dice levantando ambos puños cerrados ante Po, quien abre la boca para decir algo pero es interrumpido por su padre al levantar una mano con un dedo extendido haciéndole un signo de detención, para luego continuar – "Piensa un momento en cómo funciona esta sociedad: Bien y mal, Ying y Yang, amabilidad y crueldad… son inventos. Inventos del débil que solo contienen reglas para esclavizarnos, sin que nos demos cuenta. Medita ahora un momento en todo lo que contiene el saco del 'bien': tolerancia, solidaridad, compartir, piedad… ¿Qué casualidad verdad? Que todos esos conceptos hagan que el fuerte tenga que compartir con el débil parte de su fuerza, o ¿Crees acaso que el más fuerte necesita que le toleren? ¿O que compartan con él? ¿O… aún mucho menos, que le tengan piedad? Claro que no, en todos esos casos es el fuerte quien tiene que ceder terreno para que los débiles tengan donde caerse muertos. Y ahora mira lo que está en el saco del mal: matar, robar, abusar, violar… Si no eres fuerte, no puedes hacer nada de esto. Para hacerlo siendo débil, solo tienes una opción, hacerlo en grupo… porque un débil, por sí solo, jamás podría hacer nada de eso. Una vez más son reglas que quitan del tablero movimientos que solo pueden ejecutar los fuertes, y encima está el asunto de que cuando eres mucho más fuerte que los demás, tienden a rechazarte. Unos por miedo y los más por estupidez, pero nunca puedes ir a ninguna parte sin que te miren y te juzguen, como si fueras un bicho raro. Cuando en realidad eres TU quien les permite respirar, TU eres quien podría destruirlos y humillarlos, y sin embargo, como no se puede usar la violencia más que en defensa del débil, te dejan desarmado y tienes que pedir permiso para poder comer con ellos en su mesa… ¡Pero eso se acabó! Eso es lo que he venido a reparar, eso es lo que he venido para ayudarte a comprender, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para que entiendas que los fuertes podemos ser quien tiene el control en cualquier parte del mundo con solo desearlo, y si alguien se interpone en nuestro camino…" – Golpea la mesa con fuerza – "¡Que afronte su destino!" – Po se queda pensativo mirando el puño de su padre, símbolo del nuevo orden que pretende imponer, para luego levantar la mirada hasta sus ojos.

P: "Y… ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que es así como debe ser? ¿Quién es el que dice que el modo correcto de hacer las cosas, es mediante la imposición de la fuerza? Bueno, aparte de TI… claro" – A esto Siang sonríe aún más ampliamente, de modo que muestra sus colmillos lo que hace que Po se sienta sobrecogido.

S: "Esa, es la pregunta más importante de todas Po. De hecho estaba esperando que me la hicieras. ¿Quién tiene razón? ¿Quién nos dice que este es el modo correcto? Bueno, pues quien lo dice no soy yo, ni el emperador ni un predicador, sino que lo dice la misma naturaleza" – Po entrecierra los ojos, y espera una aclaración sobre eso – "¿Quién nos ha hecho más fuertes? ¿Quién nos ha dado el Don? Ha sido la naturaleza Po, eso es lo que me enseño mi padre antes de morir, me hizo comprender que si la naturaleza hubiera querido que todos estuviésemos al mismo nivel, nos habría hecho a todos iguales, con las mismas capacidades y las mismas oportunidades, pero no es eso lo que quiere… 'selección natural' hijo. Los fuertes sobreviven, los débiles mueren, así es como debe ser, lo hemos olvidado permitiendo que la sociedad nos doblegue y convierta en lo que les conviene a ellos, pero vamos a cambiar eso. Tu y yo, devolveremos el orden natural a la sociedad, y seremos recordados como héroes, porque gracias al modo de vida que impondremos generación tras generación el mundo se ira limpiando de débiles, hasta que solo queden los fuertes. Así lo quiere la naturaleza, por eso da colmillos al lobo y garras al león, mientras que al conejo le da solo carne tierna" – Po queda en silencio un momento mientras recapacita sobre lo que acaba de escuchar, en ese momento Siang suelta una leve carcajada que vuelve a captar la atención de nuestro panda favorito – "¡JA! Estas dudando ¡ESTAS DUDANDO! Lo sabía, sabía que acabarías por ver las cosas como realmente son… por eso he venido, sabía que TU lo comprenderías y… e… ¿Hijo? ¿Te pasa algo?" – Po no dice nada mientras gruesas gotas de sudor recorren su frente, parece haber palidecido lo que hace a Siang ponerse algo nervioso. Finalmente mira a los ojos de su padre, traga saliva y frunce el ceño levemente.

P: "Terminémonos el té…" – Siang observa como toma la tetera y echa casi todo lo que queda en las dos tazas, que llevan vacías desde hace un buen rato. Po toma su taza, y le da un sorbo mientras Siang comienza a cerrar los puños con fuerza y rabia.

S: "Po… No seguirás decidido a enfrentar tu puño con el mío… ¿Verdad?" – Po levanta la mirada de su taza un momento para volver a mirar a su padre, no contesta, solo deja que su silencio conteste por él – "¡VAMOS! De entre todos tú tienes que comprenderme, esto es lo que somos, somos la cima de la cadena alimenticia, TU y YO, y nadie más. Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto Po, y no creas que solo se cumple aquí en China, he estado viajando por casi todo el mundo conocido. Lo hice para comprobar la teoría de mi padre, y en todos los lugares en los que estuve se confirmaban la misma mentira. Los mismos conceptos, las mismas ideas absurdas, las mismas reglas antinaturales. Con otros nombres, con otros impulsores, con otros gobernantes, pero siempre la misma injusticia, que debemos corregir imponiendo NUESTRA justicia ¿Lo comprendes ahora? ¡Para eso es el Don! ¡Para eso estamos aquí! ¿Crees que dar unos puñetazos y unas pocas patadas es cuanto podemos hacer? Hay más Po, mucho más. Tienes más poder del que imaginas y, si aceptas mis enseñanzas, juntos podremos…"

P: "JUNTOS…" – Dice cortando a su padre y levantando la mirada de la taza para volver a cruzar miradas con su padre - "NO VAMOS A HACER NADA… salvo terminarnos este té" – Y levanta la taza hasta tenerla a la altura de los ojos. En ese momento, Siang golpea la mesa con ambos brazos con tal fuerza que la mesa cruje y se escucha un sonido de impacto parecido al de un cañonazo en la lejanía, antes de levantar la voz aún más que antes.

S: "¿Cómo te atreves? ¡He hecho todo esto por ti! ¡Eres un desagradecido! ¡Tienes que aceptar tu destino a mi lado, que es donde debes estar! ¿Qué serías si yo no fuese tu padre? ¡No serias nada más que un cocinero de sopa sin mí! ¡Un maldito cocedor de fideos! ¡No tendrías tu título de Guerrero del Dragón, ni el respeto de nadie, no tendrías nada! ¡Serías un chiste, de echo eso es en lo que te intentan convertir a pesar de todo!" – Le señala - "¡Y aquí estás, con todo ese poder, haciendo exactamente lo que ellos quieren! ¡Y yo que lo he sacrificado todo por ti, que no quiero nada de ti salvo que seas mi hijo, que cumplas tu destino, que tengas todo cuanto has querido! Vengo a entregarte las llaves de mi reino, ¿Y me desprecias a mí? ¿A MI?" – Dice apretando tanto los dientes que casi puede oírse como se quiebran por la presión. Po no levanta la mirada, solo da otro sorbo a la taza y mira a su padre. Señala con un dedo la taza de Siang haciéndole entender que beba, lo que le hace enfurece de inmediato y por un momento mira su taza con un odio increíble, como si el pedazo de cerámica fuese lo que le impide llegar a su hijo, tras lo cual golpea la taza derramando su contenido – "¡NO QUIERO MÁS TÉ!" - Luego vuelve a mirar a su hijo, que mira con atención su propia taza – "¡LO QUE QUIERO ES…!" – Siang trata de respirar hondo y tranquilizar el tono antes de continuar - "Escúchame bien Po… YO soy tu padre, ¡YO! ¡Y no ese maldito ganso! ¡Y harás lo que YO te diga! ¿ENTENDIDO?" – Po guarda silencio un momento, antes de mirar de nuevo a su padre con una media sonrisa, desafiando por primera vez a su progenitor.

P: "Te encanta ¿Verdad?… El sonido de tu voz…" – Da otro sorbo al té mientras su padre abre la boca para decir algo, sin embargo cierra los ojos con fuerza y coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, tras lo cual vuelve a abrirlos y mira a su hijo con tanta tranquilidad como puede mostrar.

S: "De acuerdo… ¿Crees que hablo demasiado? ¡Vale!" – Toma la tetera y se la acerca – "Ahora hablarás tú… ¡Dame una razón! ¡SOLO UNA! Una razón de porque no crees lo que te digo, una razón por la que quieres rechazar mi ofrecimiento, y yo mismo…" – Deja la tetera en la mesa con fuerza, sin soltarla - "Me beberé todo el té que queda" – Po termina el té de su taza con un silencioso sorbo, y se queda mirando a la taza un momento.

P: "Porque me estás mintiendo…" – Dice sentenciando antes de mirar de nuevo a los ojos de su padre, que traga saliva haciendo un esfuerzo por guardar silencio – "Se te llena el pecho de orgullo cuando afirmas que todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho por mí, que todo forma parte de un plan pensado para mí y para enseñarme la verdad de la sociedad… pero todo eso es mentira y lo sabes. No has venido por mí, si no que has venido por ti, igual que todo lo que has hecho en tu vida lo has hecho por ti. Has creado toda una ideología que te conviene solo a ti, para justificar todas las monstruosidades que has hecho en TU vida y poder dormir por las noches. Te casaste con la primera panda dispuesta, probablemente la más triste y solitaria, solo para poder tener un hijo cuanto antes y despertar TU Don porque te daba miedo ser tan débil como eras. Mataste a mi madre, solo para vengarte de TU madre. Dejaste de buscarme, si es que realmente me buscaste alguna vez, para poder centrarte en TU propio placer y disfrute. Viajaste por el mundo para poner a prueba tu Don porque eso querías, era TU voluntad. Sinceramente, dudo que alguna vez hayas hecho nada por nadie salvo por ti mismo…"

S: "CUIDADO…" – Dice cerrando los ojos un momento, tratando de contener su reacción – "con ese tono… jovencito. Más te vale tenerme más respeto ¿Entendido? No olvides con quien estás hablando, yo no soy uno de tus amiguitos, yo soy…"

P: "Mi padre…" – Dice cortando al viejo panda, cuya voz comienza a sonarle desagradable – "Lo sé. No haces más que repetirlo… ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que no eres el guerrero orgulloso que dices ser. No creo que pienses realmente que tu destino sea cambiar el mundo ni el orden de la sociedad, cuando te miro a los ojos no es eso lo que veo. Lo que veo, es a un hombre viejo… viejo y acabado que se siente miserable, porque lo único que le ha fallado es que al ser tan intolerante, al no soportar a nadie más que a sí mismo, se ha quedado completamente solo… y la soledad ha comenzado a abrumarle de tal modo que le cuesta respirar. Un viejo, que se ha dado cuenta que no tiene ya ningún motivo para vivir, y que necesita que alguien le insufle vida de nuevo. Que alguien le admire, que alguien le escuche… que alguien le quiera. Porque eso es lo único que no ha podido tomar por la fuerza. Puedes obligar a un hombre a beber contigo, a reír contigo… pero no a ser tu amigo. Puedes obligar a una mujer a darte su cuerpo, e incluso a fingir que lo disfruta, pero no puedes obligarla a amarte. Y cuando escuchaste que yo había aparecido pensaste, '¡ESO ES! Mi hijo me querrá, mi hijo me acompañará, mi hijo reafirmará todo en lo que yo he creído'. Y ahora, conforme vas notando que tu discurso no me hace efecto, y comienzas a comprender que vas a quedarte solo de nuevo, estás perdiendo la paciencia. Y recurres una y otra vez al único argumento verdadero que tienes para que te escuche, para que te acompañe o para que te quiera… El único que no puedo negar… que eres mi padre. Pero eso, no te convierte en mi dueño, y no me obliga a quererte…"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, más del que puede recordar, algo que Siang no reconoce le recorre la espalda. En su rostro, puede verse un sentimiento que ha olvidado, la desesperanza en la derrota. Una mezcla de lástima y vergüenza, que no es capaz de ocultar. Un sentimiento para el que no está preparado el gran guerrero invencible, un sentimiento que ha hecho que sus ojos estén ligeramente humedecidos. Hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no sentía algo semejante... pero no tarda mucho en ser engullido por la ira, ese sentimiento que tan bien conoce y que con los años ha convertido en su amigo. Un sentimiento que le alimenta en vez de debilitarle... y es ese sentimiento lo que hace que Siang haga su siguiente movimiento.

S: "¡No pienso seguir soportando tus impertinencias!" - Mientras se pone en pie, levanta la mesa y la lanza contra la pared con tal fuerza que queda incrustada, causando que la tetera caiga al suelo y se rompa. Tan rápido como sus músculos se lo permiten, Po se pone en pie también tratando de mantener la calma y de no permitir que el miedo le bloquee. Debe centrarse. Ambas sillas caen al suelo, mientras Siang señala la tetera rota y su contenido derramado – "¡LA TETERA ESTA VACIA!" – Mira ahora a su hijo como si solo fuera un enemigo más, otro aldeano que tiene algo que él quiere, nada más. Solo alguien más a quien debe intimidar para obtener lo que desea – "Si no estás conmigo, eres por definición mi enemigo… así que decide, no tendrás otra oportunidad. ¡Conmigo o contra mí!" – El silencio les golpea mientras la respiración de Po se acelera, sabía que esto pasaría pero no se siente preparado aun. Sin embargo se ha quedado sin tiempo, las cartas están sobre la mesa y no quedan más manos por jugar, solo resta decidir qué hacer. No puede evitar que un poco de miedo se muestre a través de su respiración entre cortada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, lo que hace a Siang sonreír levemente. Tranquiliza su respiración, se pone firme, y toma su decisión.

P: "Dame tu mejor golpe…"

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Aclaración final: Como habéis observado, he continuado en este capítulo con algunas ideas que mas de esa "medicina surrealista" que he ideado. Si he puesto alguna tontería muy gorda, agradecería que me lo dijeran. **

**Un saludo para todos!**


	11. LA PARTE QUE ME TOCA

**ADVERTENCIA: INICIO NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al undécimo capítulo.**

**De nuevo, lamento la tardanza en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero he tenido muchas ocupaciones. No tengo nada que añadir a las nota del capítulo anterior, de modo que podemos comenzar con el capítulo.**

**Por favor comentad, que eso me dará ánimos para sacar tiempo de donde no tengo y escribir los dos capítulos que quedan, y ahora más que nunca necesito saber que merece la pena. **

**POSDATA: Puede que notéis que el capítulo esta un poco peor terminado que los anteriores, no le he dado el repaso final para poder colgarlo hoy. Cualquier fallo gramatical que veáis, comentadlo sin miedo.**

**¡Cuidaos mucho todos, y hasta pronto!**

**ADVERTENCIA: FIN NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**CAPITULO 11 – LA PARTE QUE ME TOCA  
**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**_

_Siang: "Si no estás conmigo, eres por definición mi enemigo… así que decide, no tendrás otra oportunidad. ¡Conmigo o contra mí!" – El silencio les golpea mientras la respiración de Po se acelera, sabía que esto pasaría pero no se siente preparado aun. Sin embargo se ha quedado sin tiempo, las cartas están sobre la mesa y no quedan más manos por jugar, solo resta decidir qué hacer. No puede evitar que un poco de miedo se muestre a través de su respiración entre cortada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, lo que hace a Siang sonreír levemente. Tranquiliza su respiración, se pone firme, y toma su decisión._

_P: "Dame tu mejor golpe…"_

**CONTINUACION…**

**HACE UNOS MINUTOS, FUERA DE PALACIO**

La Doctora está sentada sobre una roca mirando la luna, pensando. Analizando cuanto le ha sucedido, trata de despejar su mente cosa compleja cuando te acabas de desprender de gran cantidad de sangre. Algo pálida y concentrada no se da cuenta de que el Gran Maestro se le acerca, con sus pequeñas manos a la espalda, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Shifu ha estado recapacitando, sabe que no debió besarla pero no se arrepiente. Aunque en cierto modo, tomo la decisión por los dos y de eso si se siente algo culpable. Guarda silencio un momento, esperando que ella advierta su presencia. Pero es en vano, está demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos para oírle ni mucho menos para olfatearle. Así que finalmente, decide romper el silencio con suavidad.

MS: "¿Qué tal está Víbora?" – Dice en tono suave y nada amenazador. La Doctora se queda inmóvil un momento, antes de responder.

Dra. N: "Está bien, ya ha recobrado el conocimiento. Parece que se recuperará" – Guarda silencio un momento – "El brazo de Mono también tiene buena pinta"

MS: "Me alegro mucho de oír eso" – De nuevo el silencio devora los segundos que pasan mirando la luna – "Y… ¿Qué tal te encuentras tú? No ha debido ser… 'agradable' tener que perder tanta sangre tan deprisa" – Un momento de silencio antes de responder.

Dra. N: "¿Por qué lo has hecho?" – Dice cambiando el tema hacia el que ambos desean discutir pero ninguno se atreve.

MS: "No lo sé…" – Dice bajando la mirada algo avergonzado – "No lo he pensado demasiado, solo lo hice. Me imagino que estarás enfadada, pero es que no pude resistirme. Estabas tan indefensa, y tan… hermosa" – La Doctora traga saliva y se sonroja un poco, mientras trata sin mucho éxito de no alterarse – "C-creí que ese era el momento… Pero evidentemente me equivoqué. Lo siento mucho y… no volverá a pasar. Solo quería decirte eso así que… no te molesto más" – Y diciendo esto al Maestro toma el camino que ha tomado para entrar en el claro, hasta que la Doctora decide hablar.

Dra. N: "No me molestas Shifu" – Le mira por encima de su hombro – "De verdad" – Y le sonríe. El Gran Maestro da media vuelta y comienza a andar hacia ella…

**¡BRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Ambos comienzan a mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de localizar de donde ha venido ese ruido, justo antes de ver como algo cruza el cielo envuelto en polvo y algo de humo. Cae al bosque no muy lejos de allí, parecía un… El viejo Maestro se gira hacia la dama sentada en la roca que le sonríe con gesto comprensivo.

Dra. N: "Vete Shifu, te necesitan" – Shifu asiente con una cara llena de tristeza.

MS: "Lo siento, en verdad lo siento" – Dice como si aquello fuera imposible. Siempre habría un problema que asumir, siempre habría un enemigo que afrontar, siempre habría vidas que salvar…

Dra. N: "Vete Shifu…" – Dice sabiendo que ya está sola en el claro desde hace unos segundos – "Solo vete… "

**EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE**

Desde el interior de un no muy profundo pero humeante cráter se puede distinguir una figura negra y blanca alzándose. Con una media sonrisa, el ceño fruncido y centrado en la tarea que se le presenta se pone en pie el Guerrero del Dragón. Mientras se limpia una pequeña gota de sangre que le cae de la nariz con el pulgar, su padre aparece corriendo a gran velocidad. Cuando llega, ve como Po le da la espalda mirando su mano y en ella la diminuta gota de sangre que se ha limpiado.

P: "Je… ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" – Se gira y mira a su padre con una media sonrisa y la mirada desafiante – "¡Mi novia pega más fuerte!"

S: "¡COMO OSAS COMPARARME CON UNA MUJER!" – Dice alzando la voz pero sin mostrarse alterado lo más mínimo físicamente.

P: "No te he comparado con ella…" – Dice poniéndose en posición – "Eso sería un halago que no te mereces" – Eso causa que Siang ruja levemente, y entonces el viejo panda se lanza contra Po.

En ese momento atravesando el bosque a toda velocidad se abre camino entre los árboles una felina muy preocupada. Alertada por el sonido que hizo Po al atravesar el techo de la cocina, no tardó ni medio segundo en salir corriendo de la enfermería. A toda velocidad, guiada por su más que preciso y sensible oído, encuentra rápidamente a los dos pandas que están enfrentados al fin. Es un combate que ambos estaban destinados a tener desde que uno de sus antepasados tuviera una visión que le llevaría a instruir a cierta tortuga en los caminos de las artes marciales. Todo lleva a este momento, todo depende de esto. Tigresa cuando corría entre los árboles tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer, ayudarle, apoyarle… en lo que fuera preciso. Pero al alcanzarlos ya no estaba tan claro, padre e hijo luchaban a una velocidad y con una fuerza que la felina no creía posible. El combate parecía muy igualado, e iba tomando cada vez más velocidad. Sin embargo, ninguno lograba alcanzar al otro, solo intercambiaban bloqueos y esquives precisos. En ese momento, su viejo Maestro se abrió paso entre el follaje del bosque, solo para ver a Tigresa mirando… la nada. Ella giraba la cabeza como si estuviera persiguiendo una mosca pero el viejo panda rojo no podía distinguir que miraba. Concluyo que debía ponerse donde ella y concentrarse si quería distinguir algo de lo que la tenía tan absorta, pero aun después de intentarlo por un minuto seguía sin ver prácticamente nada. Las gotas de lluvia apenas parecían inmutarse ante movimientos increíblemente rápidos, tanto que el viejo panda rojo solo podía intuirlos. De repente un golpe sonaba sobre su cabeza, luego otro entre los árboles, luego otro que parecía provenir desde detrás de él… seguir el combate le costaba un gran esfuerzo, y aun así casi no podía saber siquiera donde estaban. Sin embargo, Tigresa parecía muy concentrada y atenta, pero… ¿A qué?

T: "Son increíbles, ¿Verdad Maestro?" – Dice la felina sin dejar de mover la cabeza, Shifu trata ahora de seguir sus movimientos, mirar donde ella mira. Pero por mucho que se esfuerza, apenas ve sombras entre la lluvia y el movimiento de las gotas en el aire – "¿Ha visto eso?" – Pregunta señalando a lo que parece la nada, mientras el Maestro trata de distinguir algo en esa dirección – "¡Por un momento, parecía que Siang iba a derribar a Po!" – Shifu mira ahora a su alumna, completamente impresionado.

MS: "Tigresa… ¿Acaso puedes verlos?" – La Maestra le mira ahora directo a los ojos con una mirada incrédula.

T: "¿Usted no?" – En ese momento el sonido de un trueno les interrumpe, sin relámpago… y se ve como ambos guerreros aparecen de la nada. Siang despedido hacia la derecha, frenándose con los dos pies y una mano en el suelo. Po es lanzado contra el suelo en la otra dirección haciendo una enorme grieta en la tierra con su espalda, antes de incorporarse de un salto y mirar a su padre. Ambos jadean, aunque Siang parece hacerlo con más intensidad. Pueden observarse algunas heridas y magulladuras en ellos, pero nada grave. No ha habido ningún impacto importante, pero si un gran intercambio de golpes. Shifu olvida por un momento la capacidad de observación de Tigresa, para centrarse en que el padre levanta la mano en gesto de detención. Pide tiempo muerto a Po, quien parece relajar su postura. La lluvia les moja a ambos por igual, mientras Siang hace crujir su propio cuello.

S: "Eres increíble. Hace solo unos meses que despertaste tu Don y ahora mírate, haciéndome frente. De igual a igual…"

P: "¿Si? Pues no pareces muy sorprendido"

S: "Claro que no" – Dice agitando la cabeza – "¿No hace tanto, verdad? Desde que derrotaste a ese… Tai-Lung ¿Fue una victoria holgada? ¿Le derrotaste con facilidad?" – Po entrecierra los ojos un momento, antes de contestar. No es que tenga que pensarse la respuesta, solo intenta comprender el porqué de la pregunta.

P: "En realidad… no. Fue un combate muy duro, y más de una vez creí que me tenía en sus manos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

S: "¿Acaso no te resulta extraño, que este combate se parezca tanto a ese? ¿A pesar de que para mí, derrotar a ese guerrero hubiera sido más fácil que comerme una empanada?" – Po comprende a dónde quiere ir a parar, y también comienza a comprender un poco mejor su Don.

P: "El Don… me da solo la cantidad de poder necesaria para… ganar la batalla"

S: "¡ERROR!" – Dice mientras un trueno suena sobre ellos – "Te da la cantidad de poder justa para lograr sobrevivir. Nada más. Sin el entrenamiento apropiado, el Don no te da ventajas, solo las herramientas para tener una opción de victoria, lo que a menudo no es suficiente" – Po recuerda ahora cuando luchó con Tigresa, el día en que se declararon amor mutuo. Ese día también luchó con alguien con quien la batalla parecía perdida de antemano, sin embargo también surgió de él la habilidad justa para hacerle frente. No obstante, fue un golpe de suerte lo que le dio la victoria contra Tai-Lung. Y la pelea con su amada acabo en derrota. De modo, que lo que su padre decía una vez más parecía tener sentido – "Déjame que te enseñe, Po. Yo puedo enseñarte a obtener… tanto poder como necesites. No solo para sobrevivir, sino para ganar e incluso humillar al rival. El Don puede adiestrarse, puede intensificarse. Y puede llevarte mucho más lejos de lo que imaginas. No lo desperdicies de este modo, enfrentándote a mí. Mira, te haré una pequeña demostración de lo que hablo" – Y diciendo esto, Siang levanta la mano en alto como si fuera una espada, y la baja a gran velocidad dibujando una línea entre la lluvia. Acto seguido el suelo bajos sus pies comienza a temblar y siguiendo esa línea marcada, la tierra se abre junto a ellos con un poderoso rugido. Po queda paralizado, mientras mira por la grieta que se ha abierto en el suelo. No parece tener fin…

P: "¿Co-cómo…? ¿Cómo has…?"

S: "Ese es el verdadero poder del Don, Po. Nos permite comunicarnos con la naturaleza, y obligar a los elementos a hacer lo que nos plazca. Y eso que has visto no es nada, apenas un truco de principiante, podemos hacer muuuuucho más…" – Siang contempla complacido el rostro impresionado de Po, antes de continuar – "Por cierto, te dije que no haría daño a ninguno de los furiosos que derroté, ¿Verdad?"

P: "¿Q-qué…? Eh… sí. Eso creo"

S: "Pero no dije nada de la gata, ¿Cierto?"

P: "¿Q…?" – Antes incluso de que Po comprendiera que estaba pasando, vio aparecer de la nada a la poderosa Maestra en el arte del tigre, tratando de clavar sus garras con un ataque en salto sobre la espalda de Siang, quien justo antes de recibir el impacto giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo golpeando en el proceso a la felina y lanzándola contra un árbol. El impacto sonó con un golpe seco, y la guerrera cayó al suelo donde quedó inmovilizada unos segundos antes de empezar a encogerse dolorida – "¡TIGRESA!" – Po corre hacia ella sin que su padre lo impida. Se arrodilla junto a ella y la coge entre sus brazos. Aunque no parece tener nada roto, a la felina no le responden las piernas por el shock. El golpe ha sido muy fuerte, y Po se queda junto a ella abrazándola, esperando que se recupere.

Toda la escena la esta viendo el Gran Maestro Shifu, incapaz de recordar en que momento la Maestra Tigresa desapareció de su lado. Estaba tan impresionado por los poderes de Siang, paralizado por lo que era capaz de hacer, que no fue en ayuda de su alumno. Pero iba a hacerlo ahora, iba a ayudarles… cuando lo recordó. Recordó lo que ponía en el pergamino perdido, el mensaje de Oogway… _**"…aun hay ante ti, un ultimo reto. Y será, dejar a tus alumnos enfrentarse solos, al mayor peligro que haya asolado China jamás. Pero deberás hacerlo, porque lidiar con ese peligro es su destino amigo mío. No el tuyo…"**_ No era su destino, no debía intervenir… Pero tampoco podía marcharse sin más. No podía abandonar a sus alumnos, de modo que se quedó allí, paralizado, esperando, mirando… y rezando porque el Gran Maestro Oogway, su mentor, su mejor amigo, supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Sabia que era la criatura más sabia que había conocido nunca, pero incluso los mayores genios pueden equivocarse ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si, por primera vez, había mal interpretado una visión? ¿Y si estaba a punto de ver morir a sus mejores alumnos… a su hija… por un mensaje erróneo? Apretó sus puños con fuerza, tragó saliva y esperó 'Maestro, espero que no se equivocase con su visión, realmente lo espero… pero no se hasta cuando podré quedarme sin hacer nada'.

S: "¿Es ella?" – Po no contesta, solo levanta la mirada para clavársela a su padre – "Digo, que si es ella tu novia… ¿Lo es?" – Guarda silencio un momento, pero no es tonto y la preocupación en los ojos de nuestro héroe le dice cuanto necesita saber – "¡Que interesante!" - Dice observando el cuerpo de la felina semiinconsciente con un gesto de aprobación – "Has tenido mucho mejor ojo que yo hijo. No solo es fuerte, es una depredadora. Hubieseis tenido unos hijos impresionantes, con garras, colmillos, más atléticos… y con el Don" – Agita la cabeza levemente – "Invencibles, seguro. Si… es una auténtica lástima" – Mira a su hijo con seriedad – "Porque ahora la voy a matar" – Po respira agitadamente – "Lo siento, pero es evidente que te unen poderosos lazos con ella. No tengo más remedio que cortarlos. De un modo o de otro. Y ya me has dejado claro que no piensas venir conmigo por las buenas, de modo que…" – Cierra con fuerza el puño derecho y pone todo el brazo en tensión – "¡Te dejaré sin motivos para negarte!" – Alza el brazo, y al mismo tiempo un enorme geiser de agua caliente surge del suelo junto a él. Entonces Siang flexiona el brazo preparándolo para dar un puñetazo… mientras la columna de agua se mueve adoptando la misma forma. Casi se puede distinguir en el extremo lo que parecen unos dedos de agua, cerrados formando un puño. Justo en ese momento, Tigresa recobra la conciencia y comienza a agitar la cabeza, pero no tiene tiempo ni de hablar antes de ver el increíble espectáculo que Siang está realizando – "Cuando no tengas nada… cuando solo te quede yo ¡TENDRÁS QUE VENIR CONMIGO!" – Y diciendo esto lanza el puño hacia adelante, provocando que el chorro de agua le pase por al lado y se dirija a toda velocidad hacia nuestros héroes. Cuanto puede ver Tigresa es una columna de agua que va hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Po, podía sentir el latir de su corazón que parecía iba a explotar. Entonces, de repente, el ritmo se detuvo un instante, y el suelo tembló. Surgió entonces una gruesa pared de piedra entre ellos y el puño de agua. Al chocar contra el muro, se deshace sin hacerles daño alguno. La felina, que no tiene miedo a la muerte, ni a enemigo alguno, por un momento tuvo miedo por su querido oso. Recién recuperada no pudo asimilar ese sentimiento, y lo mostró con un leve temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Po sintió ese temblor, y sin darle más importancia a lo que acababa de pasar la miró directo a los ojos.

P: "Tigresa, tranquila, no pasa nada. Todo saldrá bien"

T: "P-Po… ¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

S: "Yo te lo explicaré muchacha…" – De un puñetazo Siang destroza el muro con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Po levanta a tigresa en brazos y salta lejos de él – "Mi hijo acaba de dar el primer paso hacia un mundo sin límites…" – A una buena distancia de su padre, Po deja a Tigresa en el suelo que ha dejado de temblar, aunque sus piernas si ceden un poco antes de estabilizarse – "El Don responde a las emociones. No se trata de pensar que quieres usarlo, sino de sentirlo. Tu no piensas 'quiero mover el brazo' ¿Verdad? Solo lo mueves. El Don funciona del mismo modo. El sentimiento más fuerte que cualquiera puede desarrollar, es el miedo a morir. Por esta razón, si tu vida está en peligro el Don te da el poder necesario para sobrevivir. ¡Sin embargo! Si logras controlar las emociones, puedes ordenarle a tu Don que te dé más poder del estrictamente necesario para salvar tu vida. Ahora, por ejemplo, mi hijo le ha exigido al Don que no solo salvara su vida, sino la tuya también. Y por esa razón el Don ha tenido que comunicarse con la naturaleza, para dar a Po… una especie de 'Poder Extra'. Solo tienes que aprender a controlar las emociones Po, el miedo es útil pero es limitado. Solo te da el poder para sobrevivir, o para proteger. No… no es un sentimiento apropiado pero, por algo hay que empezar"

P: "Tu… tu querías que yo…"

S: "Sabía que no la dejarías morir Po ¡Bueno! Siempre existía la posibilidad de que solo la desearas por su cuerpo, en cuyo caso hubiera sido un impacto muy espectacular. Menuda forma de poner a prueba tu amor, ¿Verdad?"- Sonríe ampliamente, mientras Po mira a los ojos de Tigresa de nuevo.

P: "Tigresa… por favor, tienes que irte" – Dice con cara suplicante, causando que la felina frunza el ceño y le agarre con fuerza de los hombros.

T: "¡NO! Se acabó el huir, yo no huyo ¡La gente huye de mí! Y no pienso dejarte solo, estamos juntos ¿Recuerdas? ¿Podrías tu abandonarme a mí a mi suerte?" – Po no tiene una respuesta apropiada, sin embargo sabe que no podrá concentrarse si tiene que estar pensando en Tigresa todo el tiempo.

S: "Creo que no entiendes la situación…" – Ambos se separan rápidamente, colocándose en sus respectivas posturas de batalla – "Verás, mi hijo y yo tenemos algo pendiente, y desgraciadamente es algo que tú no puedes compartir. Es un asunto familiar. Y como no eres de la familia… aún… no tienes más remedio que marcharte, gatita" – Dice mientras extiende la palma de la mano apuntando al suelo.

T: "¡No tengo intención de marcharme a ningún parte!"

S: "No era una petición…" – Y diciendo esto mueve la mano como si lanzara una bola de bolos, causando que un poderoso golpe de viento se proyecte contra la felina y lanzándola por los aires.

T: "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

P: "¡TIGRESA!" – Po arranca a correr para tratar de alcanzarla al caer, pero sin darse cuenta está corriendo hacia Siang que lo derriba de un puñetazo al pasar a su lado.

S: "No te preocupes por ella… los gatos siempre caen de pie, Ja, ja, ja…" - Desde el suelo, Po ve el pie de su padre bajar sobre su cara dándole apenas tiempo de rodar hacia un lado para evitarlo, y levantarse de un salto. Tratando de tener vigilado a su padre al mismo tiempo, intenta mirar donde esta Tigresa, pero ya la ha perdido de vista. Esta ya muy lejos del claro donde su padre, le sonríe desafiante.

Shifu tampoco está ya en el claro, al ver como su hija era enviada por el aire ha salido a toda velocidad para tratar de frenar la caída de la felina, sin embargo ella vuela muy deprisa y no parece que pueda lograr llegar a tiempo al punto de impacto. Comienza a caer, el sudor recorre la frente del Maestro mientras sus pensamientos van y vienen entre dudas, dudas sobre el poder de Oogway para ver el futuro y su capacidad para interpretarlo. Sabe que su Maestro nunca le ha dado motivos para estas dudas pero su hija podría morir por seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. ¿Y si ha malinterpretado el mensaje de Oogway? Tal vez no quería decir que se quedara totalmente al margen, tal vez solo debía… No sabe que hacer. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas dudas. Mientras comienza a darse cuenta de que es incapaz de llegar al punto donde parece que va a impactar Tigresa a tiempo, comienza a distinguir allí una enorme roca… Y Tigresa va directa de cabeza hacía ella. Shifu acelera todo lo que puede pero no va a llegar… Y lo sabe. Saberlo es peor castigo que ninguna de las derrotas o humillaciones que haya podido sufrir en toda su vida. La desesperación hace mella en el Maestro mientras ve caer a su hija a toda velocidad hasta que… de repente, a pocos metros del suelo una especie de pequeño tornado la impulsa hacia arriba, frenando el golpe y salvándola de una muerte casi segura. Shifu ignora por un momento lo que acaba de pasar.

MS: "¿Estás bien Tigresa?" – La ayuda a levantarse, parece desorientada pero no herida. Una vez en pie agita la cabeza, mientras Shifu se impacienta – "¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás herida? ¿Tienes…?"

T: "Estoy bien Maestro, no me duele nada, solo… déme un minuto" – La Maestra mira ahora la roca que pudo causarle la muerte. Tenía bordes afilados y era más que probable que la hubiera destrozado. Ese golpe de viento que salvó su vida no fue casual, Po de alguna manera la había protegido. Incluso a esa distancia… el panda era más poderoso de lo que Siang se imaginaba, tal vez eso le diera la victoria. Mientras Tigresa divaga entre pensamientos, el Maestro comienza de nuevo a preguntarle.

MS: "¿Seguro que estás bien?" – La felina asiente y el viejo panda rojo mira ahora la roca, llegando a conclusiones parecidas a las de su alumna - "¿Qué fue esa corriente de aire? Quiero decir… ¿Crees que la creó Po… o Siang?" – Tigresa le mira – "Seguramente Siang sabía donde caerías, pero no creo que Po pudiera adivinarlo. Aun imaginando que Po fuese capaz de crear un tornado a tanta distancia y con una potencia justa para frenar tu caída, tendría que 'adivinar' el lugar donde ibas a caer…" – El silencio les devoro unos segundos.

T: "Pero… ¿Por qué me salvaría Siang?" – Se quedan mirando un momento, tratando de pensar alguna razón para eso, mientras recuerdan algo más urgente – "Po…" – Tigresa va a volver al claro, cuando Shifu la sujeta del brazo.

MS: "Tigresa… por favor, no vayas" – La felina se gira y mira con cara furiosa a su Maestro – "Esta vez ha tenido piedad de ti, aunque solo los Dioses sabrán por que, pero no significa que vuelva a tenerla…"

T: "Maestro… no puedo"

MS: "¡No quiero perderte!" – Dice bajando la cabeza – "Ya perdí un hijo una vez, no creo que pueda soportar perder otro…" – Suelta el brazo de su hija, mientras Tigresa intenta calmarse. Rara vez su 'Maestro' ha olvidado ese rol para tomar el de 'Padre', y aun cuando lo hace le causa fuerte impacto. Sin embargo no puede aceptar simplemente que su amado tenga que luchar solo, intenta calmar su mente para razonar con Shifu.

T: "Maes… Padre. Yo…" – El sonido de un rayo rompe el cielo, y luego otro… y otro… ambos se giran y miran en dirección a la batalla que han abandonado hace solo un momento, y ven como uno tras otro los relámpagos parecen descender sobre el lugar. La Maestra vuelve a mirar a su padre un momento – "Lo siento padre. No puedo dejarle solo"

MS: "Lo sé, yo…" – Al menos tenía que intentarlo, piensa, mientras acepta lo inevitable de la situación – "Vamos" – Y diciendo eso ambos salen corriendo atravesando a gran velocidad entre los árboles.

**LA BATALLA… HACE UNOS MINUTOS**

Po ha perdido de vista a Tigresa y se está impacientando, mientras Siang solo sonríe y da golpes rápidos a Po cada vez que este trata de buscar el cuerpo de Tigresa en el aire. Ha subido mucho, y tal vez aun no haya caído, pero su padre no le da ni un segundo para tratar de localizarla, o para intentar correr en la dirección en que se fue. Tampoco le ataca, no como si intentara hacerle daño al menos. Solo lo suficiente para que tenga que quedarse, para que no pueda ir a ayudarla, mientras a nuestro amigo panda el sudor se le acumula en la cara.

S: "Y… ya" – Po arquea una ceja sorprendido – "Tu pequeña 'amiguita' acaba de caer sobre unas rocas que vi antes…" – Los ojos de Po parecen llenarse de pena mientras trata de nuevo de correr en su ayuda y Siang vuelve a impedírselo – "¡NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE HASTA QUE HAYAS TERMINADO CONMIGO! ¡VAMOS! Aunque pensándolo bien… tampoco creo que importara mucho, no creo que pudieras ayudarla ya. Está claro que protegerla no es tu fuerte… Ni siquiera has podido sujetarla…" – Po comienza a fruncir el ceño, mientras trata de contener las lágrimas fruto de la preocupación – "Algo tan sencillo… tan fácil como… atraparla, tomarla con fuerza y no dejarla marchar… Pero no, solo… la dejaste ir"

P: "Cállate…" – Dice mientras una pequeña lagrima sale de uno de sus ojos fruto de la desesperación y la impotencia. La retira disimuladamente con el dedo.

La tensión es demasiado grande y repentina, no sabe si Tigresa está viva, si está muerta, si esta malherida. ¿Y si está agonizando? ¿Y si está gritando su nombre? ¿Y si necesita ayuda? NO. No puede perder más tiempo con esto, y sin embargo es incapaz de centrarse. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar, no puede hacer nada, cualquier movimiento para tratar de ir en su ayuda es rápidamente detenido por Siang, que controla totalmente la situación. Lo intenta de nuevo, y su padre solo lo levanta por los aires y le proyecta contra un árbol con gran fuerza mientras ríe.

S: "¡Vaya un Guerrero Dragón! No puede proteger a sus amigos, no puede defender a su novia… incluso es incapaz de esquivar a un viejo" – Po se levanta dando tumbos con los ojos inyectados en sangre y apoyándose torpemente en el árbol, mientras Siang solo sonríe despectivamente – "Eres tan patético…"

P: "Mal… Maldito…" – De nuevo igual, de nuevo su padre se interpone en su camino, de nuevo la tensión le puede, de nuevo los brazos le tiemblan, necesita llegar hasta ella, necesita… - "Por… favor…"

S: "¿Qué?" – Dice agachando la cabeza y acercando la oreja, como si intentara escuchar el rumor del agua – "Perdona, no te he oído bien" – Dice con su eterna mueca de burla en forma de sonrisa en la cara.

P: "Por favor… yo…" – Otra lágrima, esta vez demasiado evidente para disimularla, cruza su mejilla – "Yo ne-necesito… tengo que… ir…"

S: "¿Para qué? Acaso…" – Coloca sus brazos como si estuviese bailando con una mujer imaginaria – "¿Vas a bailar con su cadáver? ¿Te lo llevaras a cenar? ¿Le meterás la comida en la boca y…?" – Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado – "¿Estás llorando?"

P: "Yo… necesito… yo…" – Dice con el rostro marcado con una mezcla de vergüenza y furia – "Por f…"

S: "Ja, Ja, JA, JA… JA, JA, JUAAAAAAAAA, JUA, JUA…"

Po comienza a fruncir el ceño con fuerza mientras la situación comienza a sobrepasarle. Desde el estómago, toda la preocupación que tiene comienza a proyectarse hacia arriba, causando que todas sus extremidades se agarroten con fuerza, casi como si no pudiera moverlas. Mientras, sus ojos pierden vida y comienzan a inyectarse en sangre, mostrando al tiempo sus colmillos y un ceño poderosamente fruncido. Toda su expresión parece cambiar por momentos. Toda piedad, todo perdón, todo rasgo de bondad desaparece y es sustituido por una cólera divina que le inunda todo el cuerpo. Ya no llora, ya no se lamenta, el temblor va desapareciendo y dirigiéndose hacía sus puños… que se cierran con tal fuerza que el crujir de sus nodillos hace callar a Siang, que deja de reír aún sonriente. Mira ahora a su hijo y observa como las nubes que están situadas directamente sobre él se están abriendo y girando, formando una especie de tornado gigante en el cielo, como si trataran de huir del Guerrero del Dragón. La sonrisa de Siang se hace más grande, al fin había logrado alterar a su hijo realmente. De pronto, un rayo cae justo al lado de Po y Siang ríe por dentro. Sucesivamente, varios rayos cruzan el cielo cayendo alrededor de los dos guerreros mientras sus miradas se cruzan.

Siang: "¡VAMOS!" – Po alza ahora la mirada hacia el cielo, soltando un poderoso rugido como si quisiera aterrorizar a los mismos Dioses, y en ese momento tras él surge un enorme geiser, más grueso que el propio Guerrero del Dragón, y elevándose más allá de las nubes.

P: "¡VOY A MATARTEEEE!"

S: "¡INTÉNTALO!" – Y con ese grito, surge tras Siang un geiser similar al de Po, con una diferencia… en vez de agua, está compuesto de lava incandescente.

Ambas torres líquidas, una azul y otra roja, surcan el cielo hasta superar las nubes. Es entonces, cuando Po vuelve a rugir con aún más fuerza, y el geiser de agua comienza a doblarse… y ha tomar la forma de un dragón chino. Como una enorme serpiente con escamas, patas enormes y una poderosa cabeza de gran cornamenta y mandíbula que comienza a descender del cielo. En él, se podían distinguir dientes, lengua… e incluso una mirada colérica parecida a la de Po. Cuando Po rugía, lo mismo hacía su dragón. Una pequeña, casi invisible, gota de sudor recorre por primera vez la frente del sonriente Siang. Si bien ha logrado su objetivo de provocar la furia de su hijo, ahora comienza a dudar de sus posibilidades. Sin dejar que las dudas le inunden, comienza a mover sus manos causando que un flujo de poder se dirija hacia su propio geiser de lava, que comienza a tomar la forma de otro dragón, uno algo más grueso, con un torso definido del que surgen dos poderosos brazos y dos aún más descomunales piernas, más parecido al dragón occidental, que comienza a desplegar unas enormes alas hacia los costados, y comienza a descender hasta ponerse a la altura del Dragón de Po y mirarlo a los ojos. Abre sus enormes mandíbulas y deja escapar una poderosa llamarada que parece podría calcinar cualquier cosa. La confianza de Siang aumenta, nunca había intentado nada parecido… tal vez porque nunca le hizo falta. Pero una parte de él aúlla de excitación ante esta gran oportunidad de poner a prueba los límites de su poder. Lleva años esperando un combate como este y al fin lo tiene, y desde luego no piensa perder.

Es en este momento que cierta felina y su maestro se aproximan al claro. Ella está cojeando, pues a pesar de haber salvado la vida gracias al pequeño tornado, la caída fue en una mala posición que le ha causado una leve torcedura. Un daño mínimo, y con algo de reposo no tardaría mucho en recuperarse completamente. No obstante, Tigresa no da descanso a sus piernas y fuerza esa torcedura zancada a zancada, solo quiere que su pierna aguante sin quebrarse hasta el claro… del que ha visto surgir no hace mucho dos enormes columnas que le resulta difícil distinguir desde donde está, solo alcanza a distinguir que una es azul y blanca, y la otra parece anaranjada y rojiza. Intenta acelerar pero enseguida un fuerte pinchazo le recuerda que su pierna no puede soportar el ritmo. A poca distancia, su maestro y mentor trata de no perderla entre los árboles. La enorme carrera que ha realizado para intentar impedir que su hija muriera empalada en las rocas le ha dejado completamente exhausto. Desde luego está poniendo a prueba su resistencia en este día… el más largo de su vida. Aunque ya no están demasiado lejos, aún no logran distinguir demasiado bien lo que sucede, pero si pueden oírlo. Desde donde están alcanzan a escuchar lo que parecen rugidos surgidos de la memoria, de los tiempos en que éramos niños y temíamos a los monstruos ocultos en la oscuridad. Era como si esos monstruos hubieran resurgido de nuestros recuerdos para aterrorizarnos de nuevo con sus terribles gritos.

En el claro, mientras tanto, los dos dragones permanecen inmóviles en el aire. Unidos al suelo únicamente con la punta de sus colas, el dragón de agua y el dragón de fuego cruzan miradas a cientos de metros de altura, mientras sus enormes cuerpos desafían las leyes de la física y de lo comprensible por la mente racional. Po vuelve a rugir y comienza a mover sus brazos como si diera instrucciones a una marioneta y su dragón comienza a moverse. Rápida aunque algo torpemente avanza y da un poderoso mordisco en el hombro al dragón de fuego que parece reaccionar ante la herida con lo que parece… ¿Dolor? Siang también se encoge, ha sentido el ataque como propio. Salvo por la ausencia de herida el dolor es muy real. El viejo panda trata de reaccionar rápidamente, haciendo que su dragón se revuelva y muerda con fuerza el cuerpo de su atacante. Po gime levemente pero no tarda mucho en dar nuevas instrucciones para que su dragón se suelte de la presa recibida y se aleje. Ambos monstruos milenarios comienzan a girar en el aire sin perderse de vista mutuamente hasta que el dragón de Siang se abalanza y agarra el cuerpo del dragón de Po con sus brazos y lo comienza a retorcer. En ese momento, puede observar como su hijo parece retorcerse como si fuera su propia columna la que está a punto de romperse. Los ojos de Po comienzan a ponerse en blanco y su concentración parece flojear, causando que el gigantesco dragón de agua pierda consistencia y que las enormes garras del dragón de fuego atraviesen su cuerpo. Es en ese momento, que Po se recupera rápidamente antes de que Siang consiga darse cuenta de que su hijo ha cortado la conexión con el dragón de agua apropósito el tiempo suficiente como para librarse de la presa a la que estaba sometido. Rápidamente el dragón de agua se reconstruye en el aire, se coloca detrás del dragón incandescente y procede a morder una de sus alas con fuerza, mientras utiliza sus cuatro cortas pero poderosas patas para empujar la espalda de su gigantesco enemigo en dirección contraria. Tras un par de tirones y unos angustiosos segundos de agonía logra arrancar de cuajo el ala del dragón de fuego causando que este emita un poderoso grito de dolor y que Siang caiga al suelo de rodillas. Una pequeña gota de sangre cae de la nariz de Siang, y el dragón de agua lanza la extremidad llameante por los aires. Mientras cae, el ala va perdiendo consistencia hasta que finalmente se deshace en el aire. Po se yergue y su dragón se coloca de nuevo detrás de él, esperando. Su padre sonríe de nuevo, y vuelve a ponerse en pie mientras rápidamente el dragón de lava se coloca detrás de él y regenera en pocos segundos la parte arrancada hasta estar entero de nuevo. En ese momento lanza un poderoso rugido acompañado de una llamarada que se dirige directamente al dragón acuático. Justo antes de ser alcanzado con el fuego, el dragón de Po lanza a su vez lo que parece un potente geiser de agua por la boca que impacta en el aire con la llamarada. Una nube de vapor muy densa comienza a surgir por el impacto, mientras mantienen el flujo de agua y fuego unos segundos. Siang no puede sino impresionarse con el poder que la rabia ha despertado en su hijo, no obstante también sabe que todo ese poder dirigido contra él no va a ponerse de su parte… aún no. Primero tiene que destruir toda humanidad en su hijo, toda esperanza, y de este modo dejarlo hambriento y deseoso de un nuevo objetivo en la vida, de una nueva pasión. Y cuando logre llevarle a ese punto de desesperación… le dará algo en que creer. Es entonces cuando observa como se acercan al claro el viejo Maestro y su alumna, aunque no comprende como ha podido sobrevivir. No puede permitir que los vea, podrían "calmar" la furia de su hijo y eso seria contraproducente. Tiene que terminar con esto deprisa. Al mismo tiempo que su dragón llameante cesa de escupir su poderosa llamarada, la criatura de Po deja de expulsar agua. Ambos se quedan mirando un instante antes de comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor de los combatientes… descendiendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente colocan sus fauces detrás de cada uno de sus respectivos amos. Un nuevo rugido remueve la tierra proveniente de Po y de su dragón al mismo tiempo, y es en ese momento que las fauces del dragón acuático se cierran alrededor del cuerpo del guerrero del dragón, recogiéndole en el interior de su cráneo.

S: "¡ADELANTE HIJO!" – Grita mientras su dragón de fuego ruge y se dispone a recogerle con sus fauces – "Dale una lección a tu viejo…" – Y las llameantes mandíbulas se cierran alrededor de Siang, justo cuando Maestro y alumna llegan al claro. Tigresa se apoya en un árbol con la espalda, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, mientras mira la herida que se ha hecho en el hombro derecho. Se maldice por ser tan despistada, pero la maldita cojera le resta agilidad y no vio a tiempo la rama que se le ha clavado mientras corría. Agarra con fuerza la rama y la arranca para luego tapar la herida con su garra izquierda e impedir que sangre. Su Maestro la mira preocupado, pero ella asiente levemente como diciéndole 'estoy bien'. Además, la preocupación le nubla demasiado la mente como para pensar en si misma. Atónita, observa como el dragón de fuego parece devorar a Siang y comienza a elevarse. De nuevo, los dragones dan vueltas alrededor mientras se van estrangulando mutuamente con sus enormes cuerpos, hasta que finalmente terminan de "abrazarse" y ambas fauces se abren de repente mostrando al guerrero del dragón y a su padre, que quedan a la misma altura. Es entonces que en la mano de Po aparece una espada de agua que poco a poco se endurece hasta formar una poderosa espada de hielo algo tosca pero muy grande. Siang sonríe y muestra en su mano una katana que ya tenia creada con anterioridad, hecha de lo que parece roca negra volcánica.

S: "Vamos pequeño, enséñame que tienes…"

P: "¡Te matarééééééééé!"

Y se lanza sobre Siang intercambiando golpes rápidos y precisos que se encuentran con bloqueos perfectos uno tras otro. Siang se da cuenta de que el combate esta igualado… demasiado igualado. Si sigue de este modo, terminara siendo derrotado pues su hijo es más rápido y más resistente… cuenta con la ventaja de la juventud. En ese momento, aprovecha un momento de indecisión de su hijo para hacerle un corte en el brazo y montado en el lomo de su dragón llameante se aleja de él a gran velocidad hasta estar a unos cien metros de distancia. Po se mira la herida, luego a su padre y con un rugido su dragón cierra sus fauces de nuevo sobre él y se lanza sobre Siang con todas sus fuerzas.

S: "Vamos… vamos… ven aquí…" – Dice susurrando el viejo panda mientras el dragón acuático se aproxima cada vez más rápido – "Aquí me tienes… vamos… " – A gran velocidad se acerca el dragón azul hasta que esta a pocos metros de donde está su objetivo y en ese momento abre las fauces y con un poderoso rugido expulsa al Guerrero del Dragón hacia su padre a gran velocidad – "¡Te tengo!" – En ese momento Siang muestra que su espada volcánica… ya no es una espada. Es un enorme martillo muy grueso. Po intenta golpear a su padre con la espada de hielo pero Siang gira sobre si mismo golpeando con su martillo la cabeza de su hijo y destrozando la espada de hielo en el proceso. Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para el cual el guerrero del dragón no tenía defensa alguna, y semiinconsciente comienza a caer al vació mientras el dragón acuático se deshace en el aire. El cuerpo cae a gran velocidad tratando en vano de centrarse y construir algo… lo que sea, quizá una burbuja de agua que amortigüe su caída… pero es en vano. Su cerebro ha recibido un golpe demasiado fuerte, y su mente necesita reiniciarse. Sin poder hacer nada, golpea el suelo con un enorme impacto que le hace escupir un chorro de sangre por la boca, al tiempo que su padre, a cientos de metros de altura, observa la imagen del héroe caído con gran ilusión.

S: "Y así… el trueno golpea al relámpago"

Shifu es el primero en llegar a donde está Po, mientras Tigresa llega cojeando como puede. La oscuridad comienza a invadir la mente de Po, que trata en vano de moverse. Por mucho que se esfuerza no puede mover nada, ni siquiera una pestaña, y nota como poco a poco va perdiendo el conocimiento por completo. Apenas logra formar, aunque con gran dificultad, unos pocos pensamientos… - '¿Dónde estoy?… ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?' – Su mente comienza a divagar – '¡Dioses! No recuerdo haber recibido un golpe tan fuerte en mi vida… me duele mucho… aunque no recuerdo…' – En ese momento alguien logra ponerle cara arriba sobre el suelo y puede notar como intentan moverle. Con gran esfuerzo logra enfocar con el único ojo entreabierto que tiene sobre lo que parece la imagen de su viejo Maestro, que intenta agitar su enorme cuerpo con gran preocupación. Parece que grita, pero por alguna razón Po no consigue escuchar nada de lo que dice… como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia – '¿Maestro Shifu…? Vaya, si que parece preocupado… un momento…' – Puede observar ahora como se acerca la Maestra Tigresa, cojeando y agarrando su hombro derecho con su garra izquierda, con la que trata de detener una evidente hemorragia – '¿Tigresa…? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién…? Ah… si. Ya me acuerdo… Esto lo he vivido antes…' – Logra formar un ultimo pensamiento, mientras su mente termina de estar completamente sumida en la oscuridad – 'Ahora es cuando me toca… morir'.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**NOTA FINAL: POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEIS COMENTAR LO QUE PENSAIS, AUNQUE SOLO SEAN UNAS POCAS PALABRAS. HASTA PRONTO!****  
**


	12. NO ES UN CAPITULO!

**NO ES UN CAPITULO!**

Lamento mucho haceros esto, de verdad. Detesto que me ilusionen con un nuevo capitulo solo para descubrir que no lo es tanto como vosotros, pero ultimamente he estado recibiendo muchos correos relacionados con esta historia y sobre su continuidad y os debo una explicación. Soy un hombre de palabra, y aunque he tenido muchos problemas personales recientemente, pronto tendre vacaciones y un monton de tiempo libre para escribir, momento que espero aprovechar para terminar esta historia en la que tanto tiempo he invertido y con la que tanta paciencia habeis tenido. No voy a dejarlo mientras a alguien le importe como termina, y es evidente que hay más de un loco por ahí al que le importa. A todos esos locos, gracias. Solo espero que entendais que no me gano la vida con esto y que en ocasiones la vida no te deja tiempo para todo lo que querrias hacer, y llega el momento de escoger.

No me enrollo más, solo termino diciendo que en verdad lamento todo esto y que espero poder sustituir esta horrible y desilusionante nota por un AUTENTICO capitulo proximamente. Un saludo compañeros, no me deis por imposible. Hasta pronto!

POSDATA: Ahí van un par de recomendaciones para los que no conozcan alguna de estas fantásticas historias:

- "**Primeros y Últimos Héroes**" de **feliks**

- "**Nuestra historia**" de **Petalo-VJ**

Hay muchas más historias fantásticas, pero no quiero poner un largo listado. Estas son las dos historias que actualmente estan en desarrollo o casi terminando y que más me apasionan (Aunque este algo retrasado tambien con los reviews... je, je. No tengo remedio... u.u)


End file.
